Alex & Ava
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: A look into Austin and Ally's journey as parents... ONE SHOT SERIES
1. You're having my baby

**Author's note: Welcome to the first chapter of my brand new story, "Alex & Ava"! As you probably guessed, this story will be a series of one shots based on moments thoughout Austin and Ally's journey as parents. This story will be very similar to the missing moments stories, but different because I can pretty much make up what I want and not be restricted by the plot of an episode. I am also very open to any requests any of you may have for cute little moments you would want to see between Austin or Ally and their kids, from pregnancy to high school gradation, even their kids weddings! I plan on updating this story every Sunday; so make sure to follow me on Twitter ( IThinkAboutCoss) to see when I update! I also ask questions and do polls for stories quite often on there, so if you want to input your opinion make sure to check that out! So without further ado, let's get onto the story!**

Austin saw lights flash through the window, indicating that Ally had just pulled into the driveway. His hunch was confirmed when he heard the car door open and close, then the front door of their house swing open.

"Hey honey! How was the studio?" Austin greeted his wife as she entered the kitchen, where he was cooking dinner.

"Not great, actually." Ally said hesitantly.

That was a lie.

Ally didn't even go to the studio all day.

She had been at the doctors office.

She told Austin that she was going to the studio so he wouldn't get suspicious.

She made an appointment with her doctor to confirm what she had suspected for a while now, and her suspicions had been correct.

She was pregnant.

It was taking all the strength she had to keep a straight face and not just burst out the news right there on the spot. She had been planning on how she was going to tell Austin for a while.

"What happened?" Austin asked, growing worried.

Ever since Austin and Ally had decided to become an official duo, things had been quite tricky with their labels.

Both Jimmy and Ronnie refused to drop Austin and Ally as artists, and would have completely shut down this insane duo idea they had if they hadn't decided to do it on national tv. So Jimmy and Ronnie were forced to work together since neither of them wanted to lose their biggest artist.

"I think we're gonna have to cancel the tour..." Ally admitted to him.

The duo was planning their second worldwide tour. The tour started in a little under four months, and they would be on the road traveling for over six months.

"What?! Why?!" Austin asked. "We've been planning this tour for months! We can't just cancel it! The fans would be devastated! And it was gonna be our first show as a married couple! I was really looking forward to it!"

"I was too!" Ally said. "But-"

"Wait... This is all your idea!" Austin said, raising his voice and pointing a finger at her accusingly. "If it had been Jimmy and Ronnie's idea they would've called me in too!"

"Austin, calm down." Ally said. "Yes, technically the tour isn't actually canceled yet. And yes, Jimmy and Ronnie don't actually know that we are canceling the tour-"

"Do I not get a say in this?" Austin asked. "I mean, we are a duo, right? A pair? A team? So shouldn't that mean I get a say in the decision too?"

"I didn't wanna have to cancel the tour, Austin!" Ally said, her voice growing louder. "Don't put this on me! You're just as much, if not more, to blame for all of this!"

"All of what?!" Austin said. "What the hell is going on?! What are we even arguing about?! Why do we have to cancel our worldwide tour all the sudden?!"

"Because I'm PREGNANT." Ally said.

"What?" Austin said, his voice barely audible; an expression that resembled just being hit in the head with a large rock on his face.

"I'm pregnant!" Ally said. "I lied. I wasn't at the studio today. I was at the doctor. I've think I've known for a while now, and I think deep down you knew too. And I was anxious to tell you because I knew how excited you were about this tour, and it's not like we can start a six month tour while I'm like seven months pregnant. And-"

Ally was unable to talk, due to the lips pressed tightly against her own.

Austin walked across the kitchen swiftly, held her face in his hands, and kissed her with all the love and passion he had in his entire being.

She was surprised at first, but kissed him back immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her hands through his hair, deepening the kiss.

Austin pulled away from the kiss, grinning wider than she'd ever seen him grin. He rested his forehead against hers, nudging her nose with his own.

"We're having a baby." Austin whispered, his voiced sounding as if he didn't believe his own words; that they were too good to be true. "We're gonna be parents."

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Ally said, letting out a shaky chuckle, a large grin spreading across her own face.

Austin removed his hands from her face and went to grip her hips, one hand trailing off to rest on the small of her back as he placed the other one on her stomach carefully; a shocked expression on his face as he looked down, his forehead still against hers, realizing that was where their child was growing and developing inside her.

Ally smiled shyly as she watched him, happy tears filling her eyes.

He looked up to meet her eyes with his. She saw a tear sliding down his cheek. His eyes shining with so much love and admiration; she had never seen him happier than he was in that moment.

"I love you." Austin whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Ally whispered back, before pulling his lips down to meet hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as physically possible. Both of them smiled into the kiss, unable to contain the pure joy they both felt.

They pulled apart slowly, resting their foreheads against each other, smiles so bright they put the sun to shame.

Then Austin let out a low, strained, somewhat amused, groan.

"What?" Ally giggled.

"Ronnie and Jimmy are gonna be so pissed at me for knocking you up right before our huge tour." Austin whined.

Ally rolled her eyes playfully and laughed at the distressed look on his face, before pulling him in for another kiss.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	2. Telling Trez

**Author's note: I'm running kind of low on ideas for pregnant!ally one shots; like I've got plenty of ideas for when they kids are actually born, but before then I haven't got much. So please by all means tell me any ideas for cute moments you have! They can be when Ally is pregnant with Ava, or when Ally is pregnant with Alex and Ava is little, or just any cute little moments you wanna see between Austin and Ally and their kids. Leave any ideas you have in a review or tweet them to me (IThinkAboutCoss)! And you may have noticed in the missing moments series that when I use someone's idea I give them a special shoutout in the chapter and on Twitter. So... Yeah! Send me your ideas!**

"You remember the whole plan, right?"

"Yes Ally." Austin's sighed. "We've been over it like a hundred times."

"I just want everything to be perfect!" Ally said, turning to grasp his arm. "Trish and Dez are the first people we're telling! We haven't even told our parents yet!"

"Relax, Ally." Austin told his wife. "They're gonna be so excited about this no matter how we tell them."

"I guess you're right." Ally agreed. "But I still want everything to be perfect! I mean, this is a huge moment in our lives!"

"Don't worry honey, it is gonna be perfect!" Austin said, squeezing her hand.

Ally turned her head and smiled at her husband fondly as they got off the exit for the airport.

Dez and Trish lived in LA now; Dez was directing, Trish was performing. They were Hollywood's dream team. Every project they did together was a smash. The world absolutely adored them.

But what the word loved even more than their two favorite duos (Austin & Ally, Dez & Trish), was when their two favorite duos reunited to form their favorite foursome.

And that was exactly what was happening now.

Trish and Dez were coming to Miami to visit since they had a week off from filming.

"Oh! Trish texted me! They just landed!" Ally said excitedly as Austin pulled into the parking garage.

"Awesome!" Austin said, equally as excited. "Tell her we're parking the car now and we'll meet them right outside the arrival gate."

Ally quickly typed out her reply to Trish while Austin hopped out of the car and ran to open the door for her.

"Austin, I'm barely three months along. I think I can get out of the car by myself." Ally told her husband as he held out his hand to help her get out of the car, which she took.

"I know, but I want to do everything I can to help you, even if you don't need it." Austin said.

"You're ridiculous." Ally giggled, rolling her eyes playfully and intertwining their fingers as they walked to the entrance of the airport.

One of the reasons they came up with a plan to tell their best friends about Ally's pregnancy was because they knew they couldn't just tell them at the airport; there were so many people and there was always sure a few paparazzi, the news would be leaked before they knew it, and that is not how they wanted their parents, their fans, or their bosses to find out about this.

The couple walked through the airport to wait at the arrival gate, waving at a few cameras along the way.

Once they made it there, they peered over the heads of people also waiting for passengers to see if they could spot their friends.

The passengers started to pour out, greeting family members with hugs and "I missed you!"'s.

"Ally, I see them!" Austin said excitedly, pointing to their friends.

"Dez! Trish!" Austin and Ally called out happily.

Dez spotted the couple first, pointing them out to Trish, before they both took off running to their best friends.

"I missed you!" Trish said and she hugged Ally tightly.

The girls heard the boys do their signature handshake, before hugging as well.

They then switched, Austin hugging Trish and Ally hugging Dez; before they went in for a group hug.

"I can't believe we're all together again!" Austin said happily when they broke away from their group hug, wrapping one arm around his best friends shoulders and taking his wife's hand in the other. "It's been forever!"

"I know!" Trish responded, wrapping her arm around Ally's shoulders as the foursome made their way to baggage claim. "It's been way too long!"

"We have to get together at least one more time before you guys leave for tour." Dez said.

Ally looked up at Austin nervously, afraid he would spill something about how they weren't actually going on tour anymore.

Austin looked as if he was about to explode; biting down on his bottom lip to keep from spoiling the surprise.

Ally squeezed his hand to distract him from actually letting anything slip to their friends.

After they made it to baggage claim, Trish and Dez found they bags and the foursome was off to the car.

"Shotgun!" Dez and Trish shouted at the same time when they spotted Austin's car.

"Sorry guys, Ally gets shotgun." Austin told his two friends as he popped the trunk and began loading their suitcases into it.

"Why?" Dez asked.

Austin froze. He couldn't tell his friends that the real reason Ally got the front seat was because she had been getting very nauseous very easily lately due to the pregnancy, so riding in the back seat wouldn't be the best idea.

Ally could see that Austin was struggling to come up with an excuse, so she stepped in to help him.

"Because I'm the wife, and the wife always gets the front seat." Ally said.

Trish and Dez rolled their eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry; we didn't know having sex with Austin was one of the requirements to sit in the front seat." Trish said, opening the car door and sliding into the back seat, closely followed by Dez.

Ally rolled her eyes at their friends while Austin went to open the passengers door for her.

"M'lady." he said smiling.

She smiled up at him, placing a hand on his cheek before she sat down in the car.

Austin shut the door behind Ally, ran around to the drivers side and hopped in.

"So where are we going?" Trish asked.

"I hope it's somewhere with food." Dez said. "I'm STARVING."

Austin and Ally glanced at each other. Stopping for food was not part of their plan. But they couldn't very well starve their friends, so Austin came up with a detour.

"I think you guys will like where we're going." Austin said with a smirk. "And yes, they do have food."

Dez and Trish high fived in victory, while Ally gave her husband a confused look; wondering what exactly he was up to.

...

The place Austin had secretly decided to take them to was Shredders.

"I haven't been here in years." Ally said quietly as they approached the beach club.

"I don't remember formally quitting." Trish said. "I may technically still work here."

The friends laughed and looked around nostalgically before they were led to their table by a young waitress.

They looked over the familiar menu, ordered their food, then began to catch up.

"So how's LA?" Ally asked.

"Amazing!" Trish and Dez replied at the same time.

"Literally any A-list actor you can think of is banging down the door to work with us." Trish told them.

"No way!" Austin said, astonished by their friends' fame. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah it is!" Dez said, high fiving Austin. "So how's your tour coming along?"

Austin's eyes widened; Ally gripped his thigh tightly under the table to keep him from blurting anything out.

"It's ok..." Ally said. "I mean, it's not easy planning a worldwide tour; especially when Ronnie and Jimmy argue about literally everything. We've hit a few minor bumps in the planning."

"I wouldn't even call them minor bumps!" Austin interjected. "More like mini bumps, or baby bumps!"

Austin laughed nervously as Trish and Dez stared at him strangely, Ally gripping his leg even harder.

Thankfully, their waitress brought their food at that exact moment, saving them from the awkwardness.

Ally quickly changed the subject while they ate their food, bringing up all the memories they had there from when they were younger.

After their waitress brought their check, Ally spotted her taking off her apron and sitting down at a table with another teenage girl and two teenage boys.

"Look." Ally said, pointing out the group of teens to her friends. "Remember when that was us?"

The group of teens were laughing about something one of them had said, not a care in the world.

"Yeah." Austin said softly, watching the younger friends fondly.

"Man, when did we get old?" Dez said.

"Dez, we aren't that old yet." Trish said. "We're still in our early twenties! I mean yeah, Austin and Ally are married, but they've basically been married since we were like 17 so that hasn't changed."

Austin, Ally, and Dez nodded in agreement.

"C'mon it isn't like any of us have kids yet." Trish said.

Austin and Ally's eyes widened as they turned to look at each other.

"Yeah, once we start having kids, we'll know we're truly old." Dez laughed, Trish laughing too.

Austin laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, that'll be the day!" Austin said uncomfortably, still awkwardly laughing.

"Let's get going." Ally said. "We have a surprise for you guys."

"Oh! What is it?" Dez asked.

"It's not here." Ally said, a smile growing on here face.

"It's at the music factory!" Trish said excitedly.

The four friends hopped back into the car and started off towards the mall.

There actually was a surprise waiting for them at the music factory, there was also a surprise they would soon find out about in Ally's uterus, but now was not the time to tell them.

Austin couldn't keep the smile off his face as he pulled into the mall parking lot, instantly feeling like they were all in high school again.

"It's like nothing's changed." Dez said quietly as the four of them walked the familiar path from the parking lot to the store they had basically lived in as teenagers.

The music factory had closed a few months earlier. As sad as they all were to do it, they knew they had to. Austin and Ally were constantly touring and Dez and Trish were all the way across the country.

"So, you both obviously know that we had to shut the music factory down." Ally said as the four friends stood outside what used to be their own business. "But, we didn't wanna let the space go to waste; so we converted into the biggest tourist trap Miami has ever seen."

Dez had a puzzled expression on his face while Trish looked excited, knowing the words "tourist trap" automatically meant lots of profit.

Austin pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, leading their friends into the building.

"Welcome to the A&A museum." Austin said proudly.

"Wow." Dez said softly.

"This is genius." Trish said, her vice just as soft as Dez's.

"We have all sorts of things the fans would love to see." Ally said, leading them around the displays. "We have the note Austin gave me when he went on tour, original merchandise, and outfits we wore on tours."

"This is amazing!" Trish said. "We're gonna make a fortune off of this!"

"We?" Austin said, an amused look on his face.

"Yeah! We!" Dez said, backing Trish up. "As original members of Team Austin & Ally, we demand at least half the profits each."

Austin and Ally laughed and rolled their eyes at their friends; they hadn't changed a bit.

"We haven't even showed you guys the best part yet." Austin said, walking up the stairs, gesturing for his friends to follow him. "C'mon!"

They followed Austin up the stairs and to the room the foursome had spent most of their time in as teenagers.

Austin pushed the door open and led them into the familiar room, Trish and Dez gasped slightly when they saw what had been done.

Austin and Ally had remodeled the room to look exactly like it did when they were kids; the hot tub removed and the old piano back in its place.

"It's like we never left." Trish said quietly.

"It is, isn't it." Ally said, a soft smile on her face as they all looked around the room.

"It's crazy how far we've come." Dez said. "It feels like just yesterday there was a kangaroo in here, nobody even knew who any of us were; hell, we barely knew each other. And now, you guys are like the biggest names in music, and married, and-"

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY." Austin blurted out, before covering his mouth with his hands, eyes wide.

"What?!" Trish and Dez said at the same time, shock in their voices, excitement in their eyes, and grins on their faces.

Austin still had his hand over his own mouth, so Trish and Dez turned to face Ally with wide eyes.

The group was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Ally confirmed, a shy smile on her face.

"No way!" Dez screamed excitedly.

"Ally that's amazing!" Trish said, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Hey, I helped!" Austin interjected, feeling slightly left out.

Ally rolled her eyes and blushes slightly at her husbands words, but was amused, nonetheless.

"Good job, buddy!" Dez said happily, high fiving his best friend.

"Thanks buddy!" Austin said, hugging his best friend.

"Seriously guys, this is amazing!" Dez said, going to hug Ally.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Trish said, hugging Austin.

"Thanks guys!" Ally said. "And we actually had something we wanted to ask you..."

"YES! You can name the baby after me!" Trish and Dez said at the exact same time, turning to glare at each other.

"They're gonna name the baby after me!" Dez said. "Dez Jr. is the perfect name!"

"Please!" Trish replied. "They're gonna name the baby after me! I managed both of their careers, and Trish Jr. is an adorable name!"

"Guys!" Ally said loudly, interrupting their friends argument. "We aren't naming the baby after either of you!"

"Wait, I thought we were gonna discuss naming the baby after Dez..." Austin said softly to his wife.

Ally turned to give Austin a dry look.

"No!" Ally said. "But, we were wondering... Would you two would be the baby's godparents?"

"Really?" Dez asked. "You want us to be the godparents?"

"Well, yeah." Ally said.

"There's nobody else who we would want as our child's godparents than you guys." Austin spoke up.

"So... What do ya say?" Ally asked.

"Of course we will!" Dez said.

"We'd be honored to!" Trish said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw, Trish it's ok!" Austin said, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm just- I'm so happy for you both!" Trish stammered. "You guys are so perfect together and now you're having a baby, I just- I love you both so much."

"Aww Trish!" Ally said, tears now streaming down her face as well. "We love you too!"

The two crying women wrapped their arms around each other, embracing tightly.

Austin and Dez stepped back, giving Ally and Trish some space.

"Sooooo..." Dez said, leaning over to whisper in Austin's ear. "Naming the baby after me..."

"Don't worry buddy." Austin reassured him. "I've got your back."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	3. Telling the (grand)parents

"Austin, calm down. There's no need to be nervous." Ally comforted her husband as she turned down the street where his parents' house resided.

"Ally, we're basically telling all of our parents "hey we had sex!", does that not scare you?!" Austin said.

"Please, do you know how many times your parents walked in on us as teenagers? Trust me, this will come as no surprise to them. And we've been married for over a year! I think they know we've had sex before." Ally said.

"Okay, you have a point there, but what about your dad?" Austin said. "He'll probably kill me!"

"Austin, you're forgetting what it is we're telling them." Ally said. "We're having a baby! This is their first grandchild! They're going to so excited!"

"You're right, as usual." Austin sighed as Ally pulled into his parents' driveway, spotting her father's car, meaning he was already there.

"I know." Ally said, taking her husband's hand in her own and rubbing his arm comfortingly with her other hand.

Austin knocked on the front door of his childhood home, waiting for one of his parents to answer.

Moments later, his father answered the door.

"They're here!" he called out to his wife and Ally's father.

"Sorry we're late." Ally said, hugging her father in law. "Traffic was horrible!"

"There wasn't any traffic honey, you just drove 10 miles bellow the speed limit to avoid causing any traffic." Austin said, hugging his father.

"Well forgive me if I'm a safe driver." Ally retorted.

"There's a difference between safe and just slow..." Austin said.

"This coming from the kid who failed his drivers test twice and had me chauffeur him around for four whole months." Ally retaliated, a smirk on her face.

"She's got a point there." Mike said to Austin, agreeing with Ally.

Austin playfully rolled his eyes at his father and his wife as they made their way into the kitchen to greet everyone else.

Lester was standing next to the stove, keeping an eye on the food while Mimi got Penny set up on via FaceTime.

As far as their parents were aware, this dinner was just one last family get together before Austin and Ally went on tour for the better part of the next year.

Little did they know, Austin and Ally had actually arranged this so they could inform them that they wouldn't be going on tour, and then proceed to tell them the reason why, which they would no doubt be ecstatic to hear about; they've been subtly nagging the couple about having kids since the day they got married.

"Ally!" Lester said happily, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Hi dad!" Ally said.

"Hey Mr. Dawson!" Austin said, albeit slightly nervously, reaching out to shake his father in law's hand.

"Hi Austin!" Lester said, ignoring his handshake and pulling him into a hug.

The two men broke apart from their hug when Austin heard his name being called by his mother.

"Austin, could you come help us with this?" Mimi asked. "We're lost."

Austin chuckled lightly as he fixed whatever his mother had messed up on the computer.

"Then you just click Penny's name, and you'll be FaceTimeing her." Austin explained.

Mimi clicked on Penny's name, and moments later her face appeared on the screen.

"Hi guys!" Penny said excitedly.

"Hi mom!" Ally said, waving to her mother through the computer.

"Hi honey!" Penny waved back at Ally. "Are you sitting really close to the camera? Or are you wearing a push-up bra? Because your boobs look bigger than normal."

"Mom!" Ally said embarrassed.

"Hi Penny!" Austin interjected, saving Ally from the awkwardness her mother had caused.

"Oh, Austin! Good! You can help me. Do Ally's boobs look bigger to you? I mean, you would notice more than anyone if they were, seeing as though you have the most contact with them." Penny said to her daughter's blushing husband.

"HI PENNY." Lester said loudly from the other side of the kitchen, alerting her that he could hear her.

"Oh... Hi Lester!" Penny said awkwardly to her ex-husband while watching Austin shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, would you look at that, dinners ready!" Mike said.

The group made their way into the dining room, taking their seats at the table; Mike and Mimi at either end of the table, Austin and Ally on one side, and Lester and Penny on the computer on the other side.

"So how's the tour coming along?" Mike asked once everyone had started eating.

"Actually..." Austin said, playing with his food with his fork. "That's kinda the reason we suggested this little get together..."

"Is there a problem with the tour?" Mimi asked, growing concerned.

Austin and Ally looked around at all of their parents, then at each other.

"There isn't exactly a tour anymore..." Austin said slowly.

"We're gonna have to cancel it." Ally added.

"What?" Lester said, shocked by this news.

"Why?" Penny piped up from the computer.

"We've hit a little bump in the planning..." Ally said, trying to keep herself from smiling and giving the surprise away.

"What kind of bump?" Mimi asked.

"Well..." Ally started slowly.

"ALLY AND I HAD SEX." Austin blurted out loudly.

Everyone at the table turned to look at Austin with a confused expression on their face, wondering why Austin felt it necessary to share that tidbit of information; Ally simply placed her face in her hand and shook her head.

"What Austin means to say is..." Ally said loudly, taking everyone's attention off of Austin. "We're having a baby!"

"What?!" Mike said excitedly, a large smile coming across his face.

"Ally, you're pregnant?" Penny said, covering her mouth with her hands as happy tears formed in her eyes.

"We're gonna be grandparents?!" Mimi said excitedly.

"YOU TWO HAD SEX?!" Lester yelled.

"Lester, they've been married for almost 2 years." Penny said dryly. "And it's not like they weren't doing it behind your back all those years ago..."

"OKAY." Austin laughed uncontrollably. "Wow, I think Penny's connection must be faulty."

Mimi rolled her eyes at her embarrassed son before getting up to pull her daughter in law into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Mimi said as Mike got up to hug the couple as well.

"Thank you!" Ally said. "Oh, but this is still hush-hush; like, the only other people who know are Trish and Dez. We haven't told Jimmy or Ronnie or the press yet."

"Wait told them about what?" Lester asked, confused.

"Told them that I'm pregnant..." Ally said slowly, tilting her head to the side.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Lester said excitedly. "I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA?!"

"Yes...?" Ally said, still confused as to why her father was only just now registering what they had told him.

"Sorry, I went into shock when Austin said you two had sex..." Lester said. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Lester hugged Austin and Ally tightly, Austin and Ally exchanging slightly confused facial expressions.

"So when are you due?" Mimi asked once Lester had let go of the couple and returned to his seat.

"Beginning of March." Ally told her.

"This is so exciting!" Penny squealed happily.

"Trish and Dez have already said they'd be godparents, but you all are all welcome to be grandparents." Austin said sincerely.

"Sweetie, we don't get to choose who the grandparents are." Ally whispered to Austin. "They're automatically the grandparents by being our parents."

"Ohhhh." Austin said, scrunching his eyebrows up in realization.

Ally shook her head and patted her clueless husband's shoulder lightly.

"Let's hope this baby inherits Ally's smarts..." Mike leaned over to whisper to Lester.

They finished dinner, the conversations becoming completely baby oriented; what name should they pick, who they would look like, what Austin and Ally were like as babies, etc.

After the meal was finished and the table cleaned off, Austin and Ally decided they better head home and get some rest for the meeting they had with their bosses in the morning.

"That could've been way worse." Ally said once they were in the car.

"Yeah!" Austin agreed. "I only put your dad into a minor shock, but hey, like you said, it could've been worse."

"Now all we have to do is tell Jimmy and Ronnie." Ally said.

"Yeah, I'm not even gonna sugarcoat it, I'm straight up terrified." Austin said.

"Me too. But we have to do it; just rip it off quick like a bandaid." Ally said. "And then they'll know."

"This is all becoming so real." Austin said, a smile growing on his face. "We're ACTUALLY gonna be parents."

"I know." Ally said, also smiling. "It's crazy, right?"

"It's insane!" Austin said. "But I'm excited!"

Ally reached over and grabbed her husband's hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I am too."

 **Author's note: just for anyone who didn't pick up on it, Penny's comment about Ally's boobs had to do with her being pregnant because your boobs start growing before your stomach starts showing; so obviously that's something a mother would instantly pick up on on her daughter so yeah I just wanted everyone to know that comment had meaning behind it like it wasn't just totally random lol**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	4. Telling The Bosses

"Can't we just have Trish tell them?"

"Ally, c'mon, we have to be the ones to tell them."

"But what if they get mad!" Ally said. "They've been working so hard on planning this tour! And now we're just gonna cancel it!"

"It's not like this is against our contract." Austin reassured her. "If they wanted to prevent this from happening, they should've put it in our contracts. I mean, we're married! This was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I know, I know, you're right." Ally said as they arrived at their destination.

"Hey..." Austin said softly, reaching over to grab her hand, running his thumb along her smooth skin comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

Ally nodded, Austin softly kissed her cheek, and then the duo was off to meet with their bosses.

Austin and Ally decided to become an official musical duo on live TV, so Jimmy and Ronnie had pretty much no choice but to go through with it.

But that doesn't mean they were happy about it.

In fact, their first day back together as inseparable best friends, the foursome spent the whole day locked in a conference room with Jimmy and Ronnie, getting a lecture on how you can't just make large business moves like that on live TV.

Trish and Dez agreed with Jimmy and Ronnie, Austin and Ally weren't even paying attention; they were too entranced by each other (Ally spent the whole meeting sitting in Austin's lap, meaning Austin didn't hear a word Jimmy and Ronnie said).

They came to the agreement that they would work with Austin and Ally together; neither wanting to give up what they knew was a billion dollar deal.

Jimmy and Ronnie have now merged labels. They still have their own artists and they only work together if it's about Austin and Ally (their biggest artists); pretty much the only difference is that they share a building now.

That all being said, even though they were all one big Team Austin and Ally now, Jimmy still tended to side with Austin while Ronnie would side with Ally.

So this should be interesting.

The pair entered the building hand in hand, each squeezing the others hand a bit tighter than usual.

They waved to the secretary at the front desk and headed towards the elevators.

The couple entered the elevator, Austin pressed the button that said level 50, the doors slid shut and the elevator began moving up slowly.

They stood quietly, watching the number slowly get bigger.

The tension suffocating them in the small space.

Austin couldn't take it anymore; they needed to get rid of this anxious tension.

In one swift motion, Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waist tightly and crashed his lips onto hers.

Ally was surprised, but kissed him back just as passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers in his hair, tugging at the strands which caused him to let out a low lustful moan.

Austin placed one hand at the small of her back, the other going to hold the back of her neck, entangling his fingers in her hair.

They couldn't walk into this meeting tense. They had to be confident and professional about it; which is why they were making out in the elevator.

But they also couldn't walk into this meeting with sex hair and swollen lips. So they were in a bit of a dilemma.

Who were they kidding? Jimmy and Ronnie wouldn't even care. They learned to deal with Austin and Ally's public displays of affection towards each other years ago, back when they first got back together and became a duo and were unable to keep their hands off each other.

Austin pulled away from the kiss, looking to see what floor they were on; Ally's lips went to latch themselves onto Austin's neck.

Austin fought the urge to close his eyes and held in a moan as he looked up to see what floor they were on.

49.

"Ally..." Austin said breathily. "We have to stop. We're almost there."

Ally reluctantly pulled her lips off of Austin's neck just as the elevator beeped for the fiftieth time and stopped at their desired floor.

"You just can't control yourself around me, can you?" Austin smirked as he fixed his own hair and straightened his clothes.

Ally shoved his shoulder and rolled her eyes playfully, Austin grinned.

Austin reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, smoothing out all the frizz his hands had caused.

Holding her face in his hand, he drew her closer for one last quick kiss as the elevator doors opened.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"See, what did I tell ya?" Austin said quietly. "Absolutely no control."

Ally broke away from him and rolled her eyes.

"You're a mess." she said fondly, shaking her head whilst exiting the elevator.

Austin smirked and reached over to give her rear end a squeeze, causing her to let out a small gasp in surprise.

"Yeah, but I'm your mess." he whispered in her ear, nipping at it lightly.

She rolled her eyes yet again and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"C'mon." Ally said, an amused tone in her voice; pulling him towards the conference room where they were meeting their bosses.

"Austin! Ally!" Ronnie greeted them when they entered the conference room. "Come in, come in! Have a seat? Would you like anything to drink?"

"A coffee would be great actually." Austin said.

"Yeah, I'll take a coffee too-" Ally said. "Wait, no actually I'll just have water; I'm trying to cut back on caffeine..."

Ronnie nodded, calling an assistant to get the drinks for them.

"Well, I wish we could get right to the point of this meeting..." Ronnie said, an aggravated tone in his voice. "But Jimmy is obviously not here yet."

Just as Ronnie said that, Jimmy entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jimmy apologized. "Kira called me and kept going on and on about wedding plans."

Kira is engaged. To Elliot. Yes, that Elliot. The same Elliot who was Ally's first crush. The same Elliot who went to arts and craft camp with her. And the same Elliot who made Austin jealous, which caused him to realize his feelings for Ally while he was dating Kira.

Yeah, Austin and Ally still found it a little weird too.

"It's just all happening so fast." Jimmy continued, sitting down next to Ronnie, across from Austin and Ally. "Just yesterday I was teaching her how to ride a bike and now she's all grown up and getting married soon. Where did the time go? First you guys get married, now my own little girl! When did I get old?"

Jimmy was in a sentimental mood; this could work very well in their favor.

"Well, it's funny you should say that..." Austin began. "Because that's kind of why we called this meeting."

"We have some good news and some bad news." Ally told them. "Which do you wanna hear first?"

"Let's start with the bad, get it out of the way." Ronnie said.

Austin and Ally turned to look at each other nervously, before they finally broke the news.

"We have to cancel the tour." Austin said.

"WHAT?!" Jimmy said loudly.

"And why the hell would we do that?" Ronnie said, clearly outraged.

"Because I'm pregnant." Ally said.

Jimmy and Ronnie froze.

"Are you serious?" Jimmy said quietly.

Ally nodded.

"I can't believe this." Ronnie said softly.

"Hey, if it helps..." Austin chimed in. "I'm like 94% sure the baby was conceived at a concert you guys planned, so..."

"How would that help anything?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know, maybe it would make you feel more involved." Austin shrugged.

Ally looked at Jimmy and Ronnie, silently pleading them to just ignore everything that Austin was saying.

"It's a shame about the tour..." Ronnie said slowly. "But I'm so happy for you guys."

"Really?" Austin and Ally said at the same time, feelings relived that they had not started yelling at them.

"Of course!" Ronnie said, smiling. "You guys are having a baby! This is amazing!"

Austin and Ally smiled at Ronnie, before turning to Jimmy, who had his head in his hands.

"Jimmy..." Austin said hesitantly.

Jimmy shook his head, Austin and Ally each grew anxious.

"I just..." Jimmy said, covering his mouth with his hand. "I just can't believe this is happening! I'm so happy for you both!"

Austin and Ally sighed in relief.

Jimmy crossed the room and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders tightly.

"It feels like just yesterday I was signing Austin and now I have both of you and you're the biggest names in music in the world and now you're having a baby-" Jimmy stammered through his tears.

Austin patted Jimmy's back awkwardly.

He looked at Ally, agreeing upon something silently.

Their bosses took it better than they thought they would.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	5. Cravings

**Author's note: SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMNET! I will be updating every day this week! Yep, that's right. EVERY SINGLE DAY. Get excited!**

" _I'm trying this new diet where I don't eat anything totally disgusting._ "

Ally had told Austin and Dez that many year ago, way back when they first met.

But apparently, that rule no longer applied to Ally once she was pregnant.

Ally's pregnancy cravings were outrageous. She constantly craved strange things such as apples dipped in ketchup, cookies covered in mustard, and cake with tartar sauce as the icing.

She had even begun craving the things the boys used to make in high school. Cereal with salami and mustard, marshmallow and salmon panini, window burgers, drum chili, grass covered cupcakes, and many other strange things.

However, Austin and Dez's palates had matured since high school; meaning they would often turn their noses up at her requests.

But Austin got her anything she wanted nonetheless; after all, she was carrying his child and he was one of, if not the main reason she had all these cravings, what with him being the one who got her pregnant and all.

He cravings varied from random fast food items to take out from expensive restaurants; with the occasional exotic fruit craving every once in a while.

By far the weirdest thing about Ally's cravings was her newfound disgust towards pickles.

Ally would eat pickles every single day before. But now, she couldn't even be in the same room as someone eating a pickle.

"Austin?" Ally whispered one night to her sleeping husband beside her. "Austin?"

"Mmm what?" Austin mumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

"Are you awake?" Ally whispered.

"No." Austin responded quietly.

"Yes you are." she said. "You just answered my question."

Austin sighed and opened his eyes to look at his wife, barely able to make out her features since his eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness.

"What is it?" he asked her softly.

"How mad would you be if I asked you to go get some sour cream and onion chips and honey mustard?" Ally asked hesitantly.

"I could never be mad at you." Austin replied, placing a hand on her cheek.

"You're amazing." Ally said lovingly, leaning in to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"I know." Austin replied cheekily, kissing her again before rolling out of bed, putting on a shirt and slipping on his shoes then heading out to the store.

A plus to venturing out to the store in the middle of the night was that there was never any traffic.

Austin turned flipped through the radio as he drove along the Atlantic coast, trying to find any song that would keep him awake.

He finally made it to the grocery store, the parking lot nearly empty.

Austin had grown very used to being at the store in the middle of the night over the past few weeks.

He wandered to the chip aisle, grabbing four different kinds of sour cream and onion chips because Ally never specified which specific type of chip she wanted; and he had already made the mistake of getting her the wrong kind once. He had learned it was better to give her lots of options.

He then went to find the honey mustard, again choosing about three different bottles just so his wife couldn't get upset that he got the wrong kind.

He made his way to the one open register, the young cashier smiling at him as she rang up his items.

"Pregnant wife?" she asked.

Austin nodded.

"You're a good man." she told him.

"Thanks." Austin replied, giving the woman a tired smile before taking his bags and leaving the store, knowing he would probably be back in a days time.

When he got back in the car and started his way home, Austin realized that he probably shouldn't have told that women about Ally being pregnant. She could've known who he was and end up leaking the news to the press.

Austin shook the negative thoughts from his head. That cashier was too sweet to do something like that. And she was working shifts in the middle of the night, so obviously pop culture wasn't her main priority.

Recently he had been very worried about the story breaking before they were ready. They had agreed with Ronnie and Jimmy that they would tell the fans after Ally got her first ultrasound, which was in less than a week.

But Austin was still anxious about their fans finding out from someone who wasn't one of them. He cared about them all too much. They had been with them through everything! Him getting signed, him living his lifelong dream, Ally getting signed, his first tour, even when he lost his record deal they stuck with them! They stuck with them through the break up, which was also very painful for them. They had been there for everything!

Austin stayed lost in his thoughts until he pulled into their driveway, parking his car in the garage.

He entered the house and tossed his keys on the counter along with the bags of groceries, before going upstairs to see what exactly Ally wanted.

"I'm back." he said, kicking off his shoes when he got in their bedroom.

She didn't respond.

"Ally?" he asked, quieter this time, creeping over to her side of the bed.

Low and behold Ally had fallen back asleep, her cravings forgotten.

Austin sighed and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor carelessly, knowing she would scold him for it in the morning but he really didn't care.

He crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close so her back was pressed against his bare chest, nuzzling his face in the crock of her neck, smelling her hair.

She had woken him up, made him drive all the way to the store and back in the middle of the night, then fell asleep before she could even indulge in her cravings.

And he still wasn't even mad at her.

He never could be.

He placed his hands on her stomach, right over where their child was slowly growing and developing.

Letting out a sigh of contentment, Austin drifted off to sleep.

 _ **reviewed make me happy :)**_


	6. First ultrasound

"How do they get the babies to pose like this?" Austin asked, showing Ally a picture in a magazine of a baby posing with its arms above its head.

"They probably take like a hundred pictures at a time just so they can get one good one." Ally explained, keeping her eyes focused on the magazine about pregnancy she was reading; the articles making her feel like she was in no way ready for what was to come.

"Oh, Ally look! This baby is sitting by a watering can!" Austin said excitedly, shoving the magazine in her face. "But does anyone even use those metal watering cans anymore? I remember my aunt used to have one and she'd let me water her petunias, but then she'd get mad at me when I would walk through the plants-"

"Did you know labor can last up to 24 hours?" Ally said frantically.

"Well duh, it's a whole day." Austin said pointedly, as if it was totally obvious.

"No, Austin, CHILDBIRTH, not Labor Day." Ally explained.

"Ohhhh..." Austin said. "How is that even possible? Don't you just like... Push it out then you're done?"

Ally couldn't even think of a proper response to what her husband had just said. Luckily, the nurse opened the door to the waiting room before she had to.

"Ally Moon." she called out, smiling at her.

Austin and Ally stood up, placing their magazines back on the table and following the nurse to the room where Ally would be seen by her doctor.

"Your doctor will be in to see you shortly." the nurse told them after they entered the examination room. "You can have a seat right up on the table."

The nurse left the room as Ally hopped up onto the table; Austin explored the room, looking at the things on the walls and playing with the random tools lying around.

"Hey Ally! Look!" Austin said excitedly, wearing a stethoscope in her ears, walking over to her and pressing the metal part to her chest. "I can get your heartbeat beating like I can get your heartbeat beating like that!"

"You're such a dork." Ally said smiling, rolling her eyes and shoving his chest.

Austin laughed and put the stethoscope back on the counter.

He then began playing with the various tools in the doctors drawer.

"Ohhhh what's this?" Austin asked, pulling out a metal object and pinching it open and closed.

"That's a vagina clamp." Ally said dryly.

"That sounds kinda fun." Austin said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh my god stop." Ally said. "And stop messing with that stuff! You're gonna break something!"

"Relax Ally, I'm not gonna break anything-" Austin said, rolling his eyes before the vagina clamp flew out of his hand and onto the floor, splitting into two parts.

"See?" Ally said.

"Don't worry, I can fix it!" Austin said hurriedly, trying to snap the tool back together.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Ally's Doctor entered the room.

"Ally!" the doctor greeted her happily. "So good to see you! How have you been!"

"Good!" Ally replied. "Oh, Dr. Green, this is my husband Austin. Austin, this is Dr. Green."

Dr. Green reached out her hand to shake Austin's, but Austin was shy do to the fact he had broken one of her tools.

"I broke your vagina calmpy thing." he said, placing the broken tool in her outstretched hand. "But if you still need to use it I can help. You can just shine a flashlight and look down there while I use my hand to open Ally's-"

"Austin!" Ally said, her cheeks turning pink.

"No, really it's okay!" Austin assured the doctor. "I've been doing that since I was like 17. Trust me, I know my way around down there."

"AUSTIN." Ally gasped, her face completely flushed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Moon." Dr. Green said slyly.

Austin nodded at the doctor before going to stand by Ally's side.

"Well, let's get started shall we." Dr. Green said as she washed her hands. "Ally, could you pull your shirt up."

Ally did as she said, Austin confused as to what was happening.

Dr. Green dried her hands before walking over to Ally's side and squirting some sort of gel all over her exposed belly.

"What's that?" Austin asked, pointing to the gel. "Is it shampoo? It looks like shampoo. Is it to make sure the baby has good hair? Because some babies are super bald. It's nice to see this practice taking care in baby hair growth. That's very important to me, I know. Man, they must've used magic stuff like that when my mom was pregnant with me because, well, look at this hair! Perfect!"

"Austin?" Ally said, reaching out to grab his arm. "Please, just stop talking."

Dr. Green pulled out a remote like object that was connected to a machine with a monitor and began rubbing it across Ally's stomach.

She flipped the monitor on and a black and white imagine appeared on the screen.

She clicked the button on the object circling Ally's stomach, seeming to be taking pictures.

Dr. Green removed the object from Ally's stomach, wiped it off, then placed it back in its place.

She typed in a few things on the computer, before turning to smile at them.

"You see that small peanut looking object in that picture?" Dr. Green asked them, pointing at the monitor.

Austin and Ally nodded.

"That's your baby." she told them.

Austin and Ally stared at the image, identical looks of astonishment on their faces.

"I'll give you two a minute." Dr. Green said before exiting the room.

"Oh my god." Austin said softly. "That's it, Ally! That's our baby! It's real! It's actually alive!"

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Ally said, tears springing to her eyes. "We're really gonna be parents. We're really gonna have a baby."

Austin turned to lock eyes with her, tears of joy already streaming down his cheeks.

He took her chin in his hand and leaned in, kissing her softly yet passionately.

They broke apart when they heard Dr. Green come back in the room.

"Here's your pictures of little baby Moon." she said happily, handing them the envelope with the sonogram pictures in them. "I'll be right back with the paperwork."

She left the room and Austin turned to Ally.

"Can we tell them?" Austin asked quietly, an almost giddy expression on his face.

Ally knew exactly who he meant by "them"; he meant their fans. she nodded and he ripped open the envelop.

He scattered the sonogram pictures across the counter, arranging them in an artsy way.

Once he snapped the perfect picture, he placed the photos back in the envelope and posted the photo.

The caption: "Coming Soon. #BabyMoon"

The fans were gonna flip.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	7. Hormonal(ly)

Ally huffed as she skipped to the next episode of the show she had been binging all day, growing tired of the repetitiveness and the feeling of being absolutely useless.

Her morning sickness had gotten so bad that Austin along with Jimmy and Ronnie, had convinced her not to go into the studio.

She protested, arguing that she'd rather be there then laze around at home all day, but Austin would have no such thing.

So, Austin woke up early that morning and went to the studio without Ally; leaving her to sleep late into the morning without him beside her.

However, Ally suspected that the three men she spent time with on a daily basis had been looking for an excuse for her not to come in. Her hormones had been all out of whack recently, causing her to act cranky and angry.

But she couldn't help what her hormones were making her feel! She was growing another person inside of her! So what if she was grumpy?

She will admit that she had become kind of unreasonably irritable lately, and poor Austin had to put up with her. But he never complained. He treated her as perfectly as he always did. And that bugged her. Why? She doesn't know, ask the hormones.

All she did know was that particular afternoon she felt mad. Mad at everything for no real reason.

Mad at her body for feeling this way. Mad at the fetus inside her body for using her as an incubator. Mad at Austin for making her stay home and for being the reason there was a child growing inside of her causing her to feel like this. Mad at the Miami weather for being gross and rainy. Mad that they were out of tortilla chips. And mad at this damn show for being so repetitive!

She heard the garage door open and knew that Austin was home, which suddenly made her even grumpier.

"Hey Als!" Austin said happily as he entered the house through the garage door into the kitchen. "How was your day?"

Ally crossed her arms angrily.

"Boring." Ally replied, pouting.

"Aww I'm sorry baby." Austin said, walking up to stand behind the couch, rubbing her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Ally yelled, causing Austin to raise his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be nice." Austin explained.

"Well, if you wanna be nice just leave me alone." Ally said. "No, wait, I'm lonely, come cuddle with me. But don't talk to me!"

Austin smiled sympathetically at his hormonal wife, not saying a word as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled her face into his chest, inhaling his scent.

And that's when something went wrong.

He smelled like his normal self, but her heightened sense of smell thanks to her pregnancy picked up a trace of perfume. And not her own perfume.

"Are you cheating on me?!" Ally yelled, jerking away from Austin's embrace as if he was on fire.

"What?!" Austin asked, extremely confused. "Of course not! Why would you even think that?!"

"Then why do you smell like perfume?" Ally asked, growing very angry, and slightly hysterical. "Who is she? Huh? Is it Ronnie's secretary that is always checking you out? Or that girl at the coffee shop that is always flirting with you? How long has this been going on? Weeks? Months?! Is it because I'm getting fat?! Is it because I'm not good enough?! Did you think you could just run along and find a new girl to screw after you knocked me up?! Ugh, you're such an asshole!"

"Ally, sweetie, calm down." Austin said softly, taking both of her hands in his. "I'm not cheating on you. I would never cheat on you. I love you. The perfume you're smelling is probably Carrie's. I went out to lunch with her and Dez today."

Ally stood silently. Feeling very stupid for making such wrong assumptions about her basically perfect husband.

"I'm sorry." Ally said quietly, tears filling her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been in such a bad mood all day for no reason and I was all alone and then you got home so I lashed out at you for no reason."

"Aww sweetie, it's okay." Austin said, pulling her in for a hug, stroking her hair.

"I love you." Ally said thickly, blabbering through her tears, staining his shirt. "You've been so amazing through all of this, even when I've been a bitch and I'm so sorry you have to put up with me."

"Hey..." he said, holding her chin in his hand and bringing her eyes up to meet his. "I like putting up with you."

Ally let out a choked giggle before he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The feeling of Austin's lips on hers sent Ally's hormones into overdrive, but not in the same way they had been before.

This time they were purely sexually aroused hormones.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

"You know how you've been constantly asking me if I need anything recently?" Ally asked as she kissed down his neck.

"Mhmm..." Austin responded, his eyes drifting shut as her mouth worked its way down his neck and over his jaw.

"Well, I do need something right now?" Ally said.

"And what is that?" Austin asked.

"I need you to take me right here on the couch." Ally said.

"I can definitely do that." Austin said before he slammed their lips back together.

Ally spun them around and pushed Austin down on the couch, straddling his waist and kissing down his neck.

Austin moaned softly, threading his fingers through her hair.

Ally's hands went to his shirt, undoing the buttons and pushing it off of his shoulders, her hands automatically placing themselves on his abs.

Austin flipped them over so he was on top, pulling Ally's shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor.

Ally's hands went to undo Austin's belt, Austin coming to a realization as he felt her hand brush against his erection through his jeans.

"Ummm... Ally?" Austin said awkwardly.

"Hmm?" Ally replied, her lips devouring the skin on his neck.

"I don't think we should do this..." Austin said slowly.

"What?!" Ally said loudly. "Why?!"

"Because I don't wanna hurt the baby." Austin said pointedly. "I mean... Won't I poke it?"

Ally pulled away from him to look at him as if he had two heads, not happy that he had interrupted their foreplay with a stupid question (but it's not like this was the first time this had ever happened).

"No, you will not 'poke the baby'." Ally told him dryly, using air quotes.

"But what if I do and it comes out with like a messed up nose or something?" Austin said. "I don't want our baby to look like Sloth from _The Goonies_!"

Ally let out a mix between an irritated sigh and a grown as she rolled off the couch, heading upstairs.

"If you need me, I'll be locked in our room spending all afternoon with my vibrator." Ally told him as she walked away from him.

"Ally, no!" Austin said.

Ally turned around to see if he would drop this dumb idea and have sex with her; but let's just say his response didn't... "excite" her.

"Have you SEEN Sloth?!" Austin said.

Ally rolled her eyes and went upstairs, looking foreward to spending some quality time with her vibrator.

And unlike Austin, her vibrator wouldn't be scared of possibly making their baby look like a character from an 80s movie.

 **Author's note: oh Austin... You're cluelessness amazing me. Hahaha shout out to Cynthia (iloveausra on Twitter) for suggesting the whole "Austin being scared to hurt the baby" thing.**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	8. Let's talk about (the) sex (of the) baby

**Author's note: shoutout to Unreal Zebra on here who helped with the plot of this chapter! Everyone should go check her out, she writes great stories!**

"Everything looks good." Dr. Green told them as powered down the machine and wiped the gel off of Ally's stomach. "You're coming along great, Ally!"

"Well, I try." Ally said, shrugging her shoulders. Ally saw pregnancy the same way she saw school, meaning she strived for a perfect score on all the tests.

"Oh, and did you guys wanna know the sex?" Dr. Green asked.

Austin and Ally turned to look at each other, silently agreeing that they did in fact want to know; Austin reached out and grabbed Ally's hand when Ally nodded at Dr. Green, biting her lip anxiously.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Moon, you're having a baby girl." Dr. Green said happily. "I'll be right back with your paperwork."

Austin and Ally turned to look at each other after Dr. Green left the room.

"We are having a little girl." Austin said, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah." Ally said softly, happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Wow, we're having a little girl." Austin repeated to himself, a large smile coming across his face.

"I know." Ally said, tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

Austin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, Ally's arms went around his neck and hugged him back just as hard.

They were going to have a daughter.

...

"Hey Ally?" Austin whispered later that night. They had already gone to bed, Austin was sure Ally was asleep in his arms, but he couldn't get this one thing out of his head.

"Mmm?" Ally replied sleepily.

"I'm scared to be come a father." he admitted quietly. "I mean, I'm excited, but I'm scared, ya know? Especially now that we know we're having a girl. That's scary."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, rolling over to face him. "How is it more scary to have a girl than to have a boy?"

"Because..." Austin hesitated. "You can teach a boy how to act right, how to be polite, how to be a gentleman, how not to be an asshole, and how not to rape people; but you can't teach a girl how not to get raped. Like, I know I'll be able to protect her from a lot of things for the most part of her first 18 years of life, but what about after that? What happens when I won't be able to protect her anymore? I know we're gonna teach her how to protect herself and live on her own, but you can never teach anyone how to protect themselves from everything. I know these rules would apply if we were having a boy too, but girls are more vonerable when it comes to things like this."

"Oh." Ally said softly. She thought this would be about something shallow like he wouldn't want to watch princess movies on repeat, but it was so much more than that.

"How are we supposed to raise a daughter?" he asked. "How are we supposed to bring this perfect helpless little girl into this terrifyingly horrible world? If we were having a boy he would be at the top of the food chain from the second he was born just because he'd be a white male; but having a girl... We know from the moment she's born she's going to have limitations and struggles her entire life just based on her gender. How are we supposed to raise this little girl knowing how much she's going to have to face in her life just because of her gender?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you: I have absolutely no idea." Ally told him. "All we can do is protect her, raise her to be strong, and kind, and brave, teach her how to be independent, and just hope the rest of the world treats her the way we would want them to treat her. And if not, than we'll teach her how to put up with a world that's constantly putting you down."

"I'm scared." Austin said again, turning to look at Ally. She saw that his eyes were in fact full of fear and worry.

"I know you are." Ally said. "But as someone who is a woman and knows the constant criticism women as an entire gender constantly get from men, I can tell you it just makes you want to prove them wrong. Prove that you are cabpable of doing exactly what a man can do. I mean, look how far the world has come with equality even in our lifetime! So much has changed for the better even since we were born. Imagine how much more can change for the better in our daughter's lifetime!

"And you can't just focus on the scary stuff when there's so many other amazing things to focus on! We get to bring another human being into this world and raise her to be the best person she can possibly be. Just think, she might be the person who ends up curing cancer. Or the first person on Mars. Or the President of the United States!"

"You're putting a lot of pressure on our unborn kid, Als." Austin told her, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"But we get to be the ones to tell her she is capable of doing anything she sets her mind to!" Ally said happily. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Austin said fondly.

"Stop worrying so much." Ally told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest. "I know it isn't gonna be easy, in fact it's gonna be hard; but it'll be worth it."

"You're right." Austin said, pulling her closer to him. "It will be worth it."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	9. Setting up the nursery

"Careful!" Ally said loudly. "Don't hit the walls! We just painted!"

"Thanks for the tip." Dez managed to reply.

Dez and Trish were back in Miami to help Austin and Ally set up the baby's nursery.

It started off fun. Going to all sorts of different stores and picking out furniture and cute little decorations. But now came the hard part: getting all the stuff up the large flight of stairs.

Austin and Dez were currently struggling to carry the large box containing the crib up the stairs while Ally and Trish stood at the bottom and watched.

"You know, I get why Ally isn't helping because ya know she has a human growing inside of her, but Trish you have no excuse for not helping." Dez said.

"We're supervising." Trish told him.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but this thing is really heavy." Austin said.

"Lift with your knees!" Trish said.

"C'mon, you guys are almost up the stairs! It can't be that hard to get it up the last few!" Ally said.

"Do you wanna try it, Ally?" Dez snarked.

"Sure, as long as you push a child out your vagina in 5 months." Ally sassed right back.

"GUYS! FOCUS!" Austin yelled, trying to get his best friend to stop arguing with his wife and help him carry the heavy object in their arms.

After struggling up the last few steps, the boys finally managed to get up the stairs.

"Great! Now just push it down the hall and into the nursery!" Ally told them.

After carrying up the boxes containing the dresser, rocking chair, small bookshelf, and changing table (which were still heavy, just not as heavy as the crib), Austin and Dez collapsed on the floor covered in sweat.

"Hey, you guys aren't done." Ally reminded them. "You still need to put all the stuff together."

Austin and Dez groaned simultaneously as they got up from the floor.

"Can you guys at least help?" Dez asked.

"Oh, we would; but we're going out to lunch." Trish said. "So have fun with that."

"What?!" the boys said loudly.

"Yeah, I'm really craving that salad they have at the cute cafe by the beach." Ally said smugly.

"Wait, you can't go!" Austin said. "You're car is full of all the other stuff for the baby's room."

Austin mentally high fived himself for coming up with a comeback that flawed his wife's diabolical plan to use her pregnancy to get her and her best friend out of doing any work.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Ally said, remembering that her SUV was filled with baby stuff that the boys would need for the nursery. "We'll just take your car."

Austin's eyes widened. The only person allowed to drive his Ferrari was him, he only let Ally drive it if he was sitting in the passengers seat.

"Fine, we'll unload your car real quick then you guys can go." Austin said, pulling Dez behind him.

The boys unload Ally's car and then the girls were off, leaving the boys to put together all the baby's furniture.

...

"Should we have this many extra screws?"

"I mean, it hasn't fallen yet."

"Dez, this is where my daughter is gonna sleep. I don't want it to collapse while she's sleeping!"

"Calm down, Austin. I'll stand in the crib and bounce, and if it doesn't break then it sure won't break when the baby sleep in it!"

"Oh, that's a good idea. Here I'll help you get in."

...

"Why is this dresser normal sized?"

"I don't know! You would think that a baby dresser would be baby sized."

"Right? I mean it's gonna have baby clothes in it, and baby cloths are smaller than normal clothes."

"Some people just come up with the most ridiculous ideas, like a normal sized dresser for baby clothes."

...

"Why do you need a whole piece of furniture dedicated to changing diapers?"

"I have no idea. But I guess we have a whole room to go to the bathroom, so maybe it makes sense."

"Oh that's very true."

...

"Why does she need a bookshelf? Babies can't read!"

"You're forgetting that she's also half Ally, so she'll probably be reading by the time she's a year old."

"Oh yeah; you better watch out buddy, she'll be at a higher reading level than you by the time she's 4."

...

Ally and Trish got back right after Austin and Dez had finished putting all the furniture together.

"You guys did a good job!" Ally said, examining the furniture.

"It only took 3 hours, but we did it!" Austin said, high fiving Dez.

"We brought you guys each a salad from the cafe, they're down in the kitchen." Trish told them, the boys jumping excitedly then running downstairs.

"Now comes the fun part." Trish said to Ally. "Decorating!"

They had had the painters paint the nursery a light yellow color with black music notes painted all across the walls. Ally and Trish (Austin had no opinion on color schemes) decided to accent the nursery with red pieces; red pillows, red blankets, red picture frames, etc.

Ally wanted to make sure the nursery was gender neutral, even though they already knew they were having a girl. She wanted to avoided drilling gender stereotypes into her child's head from day one at all costs; which is why they opted against the cliché all pink nursery.

All the furniture in the room was black to match the music notes. The crib was black, the rocking chair was black with a cream colored cushion with a matching footrest in front of it, the changing table was black as well as the dresser, and there was a small black bookshelf in the corner near the window.

Ally and Trish decorated the room with all the trinkets they had picked out; decretive red pillows on the rocking chair, a red blanket over the end of the crib, red sheets for the crib, red curtains on the window, a small red rug by the bookshelf, and a few empty red picture frames on the dresser that would be filled with pictures after the baby was born, and a musical note mobile on the crib.

"I love it!" Ally squealed happily. "It's perfect!"

"It does look great!" Trish agreed. "But remember it's not completely finished yet; you'll get a ton of stuff at the baby shower that you'll be able to use as decor too."

"I can't wait!" Ally said, placing her hands on her growing stomach. "I also can't wait until she gets to live in here."

"She's gonna love it." Trish smiled at Ally.

"Yeah." Ally said fondly. "She sure is."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	10. Names

**Author's note: shoutout to all the people on Twitter who's names I used in this chapter! In case you were unaware, I take a lot of inspiration and suggestions from Twitter whether it be ideas someone sends me or whatever option you guys would rather see when I do a poll or just discussing how certain things would happen, I take a lot of input from there. I love being able to interact with everyone and hear what you guys wanna see happen! So if you would like to be involved with and see how this story unfolds be sure to follow me on Twitter (IThinkAboutCoss)!**

"I'm stuck." Ally finally admitted, dropping her had down onto the piano keys, causing a loud unpleasant noise to emit from the instrument.

"Me too." Austin agreed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Can we please take a break? Jimmy and Ronnie don't even need this song for another two weeks."

"Fine. We can take a break." Ally said. "But we're not leaving this spot in case we suddenly get struck by inspiration."

"Fair enough." Austin agreed. "But what are we supposed to do while we just sit here? It's not like we can write a song, because damn writers block is a bitch."

"We can just talk." Ally suggested.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" Austin said, smiling at his wife.

Ally thought for a minute.

"Well..." she said slowly.

"What?" Austin asked, wondering what subject could possibly have her hesitating so much.

"We haven't discussed baby names yet." she said, smiling up at him shyly.

"We haven't, have we?" Austin said, his smile widening.

Ally shook her head.

"I assume you already have a few names in mind and have had them picked out since you were like 13." Austin said teasingly.

"I'll have you know that I've only had these names picked out since I was 14." Ally sassed.

"Oh that makes sense." Austin said, his tone still very playful. "Because you met me when you were 14. I bet the moment you saw me you thought 'yep, I wanna bear his children; better make a list of baby names right now.'" Austin smirked.

Ally gasped and shoved his shoulder lightly.

"You did not prompt me picking out these baby names!" Ally defended herself.

"I may not have, but you still ended up pregnant with my kid so..." Austin said softly, leaning close to her ear.

"Touché." Ally replied slyly, turning her head to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well c'mon! Read me your list of names!" Austin said after they broke away from their kiss.

"Okay, okay!" Ally said, reaching over to grab her book and flip through the pages. "But you've probably already read them, I mean I wrote them in this book and then you had it for like four years."

"Really?" Austin said. "Because I read every page in that book at least twice and I don't recall any baby names."

Ally showed him the page she had turned to towards the front of the book, there was a list of names with ' **BABY NAMES** ' written at the top of the page.

"Seriously?" Ally asked. "How could you miss this?"

"Ohhhhh that page!" Austin said. "I thought that was a list of names you liked for babies, not names you wanted to name your kids."

Ally ignored her husband's cluelessness and started reading off the names she had on the list.

"Aria?" Ally said, starting at the top of the list.

"That's pretty." Austin said.

"Melody?"

"Nah, that's what everyone would expect us to do."

"Harmony?"

"Again, everyone would expect that."

"Ariella?"

"That sounds like Ariel, and Ariel was by far the worst Disney princess. I don't want our daughter to turn into a fish when she's 16 just to be with some guy!"

"Anna?"

"Frozen."

"Meg?"

"Oh yeah! And we can have a son and name him Hercules!"

"Nicole?"

"No, there was this girl in fifth grade named Nicole and she was obsessed with me and forever scarred that name."

"Lynn?"

"Eh, that sounds more like a middle name."

"Ashely?"

"Nope. That's a dick sucking name. Every single Ashley on the face of the earth's favorite hobby is sucking dick. I don't want to add our daughter to that group."

"Avery?"

"That's kinda cute, I guess."

"Audrey?"

"People would always think it was Aubrey."

"Aubrey?"

"People would always think it was Audrey."

"Laura?"

"People would constantly call her Lauren!"

"Lauren?"

"People would constantly call her Laura!"

"Raini?"

"Like rainy day? That one doesn't even make sense. Who names their kid Raini?!"

"Alright then, what are some names you want? Hmm Austin?"

"Hmmm... What about... Emma?"

"Eh."

"Lecx?"

"Huh?"

"It's like Alex, but cooler!"

"I like Alex, but I always liked it more as a boys name."

"Fine. How about Ana-Maria?"

"That's pretty."

"So we're settled then?"

"No!"

"Oh."

"What else?"

"Cynthia?"

"No C names."

"Jade?"

"Jade Moon? That sounds like a band."

"Taty?"

"That sounds like you misspelled Katy."

"Paula?"

"We aren't naming our daughter after Paula Abdul."

"Valentina?"

"Isn't that a movie character?"

"Maybe."

"No movie characters.

"That's no fun!"

"Austin..."

"Fine. No movie characters. What about Tamara?"

"Like Tia and Tamera?"

"Yes! Then we could have another kid and name her Tia! And they could star in the 'Sister Sister' remake!"

"No."

"How about Olivia?"

"We are not naming our daughter after Olivia Pope."

"You're no fun. What about Raura?"

"What the hell kinda name is Raura? Isn't that a mountain range in Peru?"

"It's a better name than Raia!"

"That's a type of fish... And if kinda sound like an STD."

"Exactly! Which is why Raura is better than Raia."

"We're not naming our kid Raura!"

"FINE. What about Kira?"

"Yeah Jimmy would love that."

"Piper?"

"Do you want me to divorce you? Because I will."

"Chelsea?"

"I'm serious Austin, I'll raise this child on my own."

"Cassidy?"

"I said no names that start with C!"

"Well I'm all out of names. Your turn."

"Gavin?"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A GIRLS NAME!"

"Ellie?"

"Nope. Sounds too much like Elliot. And I don't want our kid to be a chump that carries a glue gun wherever she goes."

"Brooke?"

"You can't be serious."

"Monica?"

"Now you're just being mean."

"Rachel?"

"Now you're just naming 'friends' characters."

"Suman?"

"That sounds too much like Susan."

"Michelle?"

"Oh yeah! And we can sing her The Beatles song that goes 'Michelle, my belle'; WAIT, what about Belle?"

"I said no movie names."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Leonoor?"

"What?"

"It's Dutch!"

"We aren't giving our kid a Dutch name, nobody would ever spell it right!"

"Marybeth?"

"Eh."

"Pryia?"

"That's unique. But again, nobody would ever spell it right."

"Hannah?"

"Too common. They'll be 12 Hannah's in her class."

"What about Ava?"

"I like Ava."

"I do too."

"I like how it starts with an A like our names."

"It's simple, yet still cute."

"Did we just decide what we're naming our first child?"

"Yeah, I think we did."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	11. Baby shower

"Seriously Austin, for the millionth time, you don't have to be here." Ally told her husband as she set food out along the island in the kitchen with her mother and mother in law.

"And for the millionth time, I want to be here for you." Austin told her. "And if that means suffering through a boring old baby shower, so be it."

"But that's what I'm saying!" Ally said. "You don't have to suffer! Seriously! Go do something fun! Run to the studio, go to the beach, anything! You don't have to stay!"

"Nah it's okay, it's okay." Austin said quickly, grabbing a finger sandwich off the display then rushing out of the room.

The truth is, Austin was secretly very excited for this baby shower.

But don't tell Ally. Or Trish. Or his mom. Or Penny. Or Dez (who was very upset Austin would rather spend his afternoon at a boring baby shower than with his best friend).

Trish, Penny, and Mimi were all cohosting the shower. They were having it at Austin and Ally's house (which was plenty big enough to accommodate to a baby shower).

They had invited a decent amount of guests: friends from high school, women Ally went to college with, people they worked with, people their parents worked with, and other random people that somehow ended up with an invitation.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, signifying the arrival of the first guest.

"I'LL GET IT!" Austin shouted towards the kitchen, rushing to answer the door.

"Heeeeyyyyyy- oh it's just you." Austin started enthusiastically, his excitement dropping when he saw it was only Trish at the door.

"Why are you here?" Trish asked him. "I thought Ally said you should have the day to yourself."

"And as I told Ally, I am choosing to stay for the shower because I'm a good husband." Austin said.

"But Ally like doesn't even want you here-" Trish said.

"Okay Trish, why don't you go say hi to everyone in the kitchen while I wait here for some real guests." Austin said, pushing Trish towards the kitchen.

Trish rolled her eyes before proceeding into the kitchen to great Ally and the mothers.

Austin bounced up and down on his feet excitedly, anxiously waiting for the guests to arrive.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Austin jumped excitedly then quickly opened the front door.

"Gabby!" Austin greeted their first guest happily. "Come on! Come in!"

"Austin!" Gabby, who was Ally's roommate her freshman year at Harvard, said, pulling Austin into a hug. "I didn't think you'd be here!"

"Well, I am!" Austin said.

"I can see that." Gabby laughed.

"I can take your gift to put on the present table." Austin said. "Ally's in the kitchen."

"Thank you!" Gabby said happily, handing Austin the present then heading into the kitchen to see Ally.

Austin heard the women squeal excitedly then heard Ally introduce Gabby to Penny and Mimi.

After patiently waiting for more guest for a little while longer, Ally came out to the foyer.

"Hey sweetie." Ally said, wrapping her arms around Austin's waist. "Could you go get some ice?"

"But, everyone's about to get here!" Austin whined.

"It's okay." Ally giggled. "It won't take you long."

"Fine." Austin groaned. "But have Trish takeover my official door answering duties."

"Will do." Ally laughed, before Austin left for the store.

What Austin assumed would be a quick run ended up taking much longer than he expected. He'd been gone for over forty minutes by the time he got back, all the guests had arrived.

He entered his kitchen to find groups of women mingling and chatting, his wife making her way from group to group talking to everyone.

Austin saw that Donna and Didi (Dez's mom and sister) had arrived, along with Trish's mom, Alena.

He also spotted a few women they worked with, a bunch of girls Ally went to college with, select friends from high school, and strangely enough, Kira.

Austin put the ice in the freezer and went to tell Ally he had returned.

She was talking to a group of her Harvard buddies when he tapped on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"I got the ice." he told her proudly.

"Great! Thanks!" Ally smiled up at him.

"So that means we can start the shower now." Austin said.

"The shower has started, Austin." Ally told him quietly, excusing herself from the group of friends she had been talking to.

"Seriously?" Austin said. "Everyone is just standing around and talking."

"Well, yeah that's kinda what you do at a shower." Ally said.

"Not at this one." Austin said, confusing Ally. "LADIES! If everyone could please proceed to the living room, we will start the games shortly."

Everyone looked at Austin strangely, but made their way to the living room nonetheless.

"Umm... Austin?" Penny said. "We didn't plan any games."

"It's okay, I did!" Austin said. "Oh, Trish go remind everyone to enter in the door prize raffle."

"We don't have any door prizes." Mimi told him.

"Don't worry, I got some." Austin said. "Now come on people, we have a room full of people ready to be entertained!"

The three hostesses of the baby shower exchanged worried glances with Ally, before the four women followed Austin into the living room.

They got to the living room and saw all their guest seated on the couches and chairs, some even on the floor.

The four women hovered at the edge of the room, nervously watching Austin, wondering what stunts he was about to pull.

Austin circled the room and collected everyone's door prize entries, handing them off to Trish before standing in front of everyone.

"Okay! Our first game is called 'guess how much the baby will weigh and how long she will be'." Austin said. "The rules are simple, you just write down how much you think the baby will weigh and how long you think she'll be. Oh and be sure to write down your name, phone number, email, and address so we can alert you if you were right."

All the guests quickly wrote down the guesses they had, Austin going around the room to collect them again, shoving them to Trish yet again.

"Wooo! How fun was that?!" Austin said. "The next game is gonna be 'how many squares of toilet paper does it take to wrap around Ally's belly'. This one is a little more complex-"

"I think they get it." Trish told him.

"Well then, Trish, can you please pass out a roll of toilet paper to each of our lovely guests." Austin asked her, gesturing to the multiple large packs of toilet paper he had bought while he was out getting ice.

Trish rolled her eyes, but passed out the rolls anyway.

"Now everyone take off however many squares of toilet paper you think it'll take to wrap around Ally's belly perfectly." Austin instructed. "Ally come over here so we can get the answer."

Ally signed and walked over to where Austin was standing and raised both her hands so Austin could wrap toilet paper around her stomach.

"Okay people! We have an answer!" Austin announced. "Everyone go their guesses?"

Everyone nodded.

"The answer is 12 squares of toilet paper, I repeat 12 squares!" Austin said loudly. "Did anyone have 12?"

Several people raised their hands.

"Oh would you look at that? We have multiple winners!" Austin said excitedly. "You all get prizes!"

Austin ran back into the kitchen and came back with three different rolexes for the three winners.

Ally shook her head at him, only her husband would buy such expensive gifts for a baby shower.

"Okay, next game!" Austin said. "This one is called 'guess where the baby was conceived'. All you have to do-"

"Nope, Austin we're done with games." Ally interrupted him. "It's time for presents!"

"Oh yay!" Austin said excitedly, pulling a chair to the front of the room for Ally while Mimi, Penny, and Trish went to get the presents. Austin grabbed a pad of paper and a pen to write down what they got and who it was from.

Penny, Mimi, and Trish pulled up the presents around Ally then sat down near them to hand them to her.

"Oh who's that one from?" Austin asked eagerly.

"Ummm... It's from Brenda!" Ally said, smiling at the women who worked at the label with them.

Ally opened the present to find that it was a few baby books that Austin would no doubt enjoy reading more than the baby.

Austin wrote down the name of the person who gave the present and what the present was on his pad of paper as Ally opened all the presents.

After a while, Austin noticed something; all the women would coo and aww and exclaim 'that's so cute!' and 'oh how sweet!' whenever Ally opened as present as if she had pulled an actual baby out of every single box or bag.

"Where's the bathroom?" a woman, Nancy (she also worked at the label with them), asked Trish while Ally was still opening presents.

"SIT DOWN NANCY." Austin said loudly. Austin was not very fond of Nancy. And Nancy was not all that fond of Austin.

"But I was just going-" Nancy said.

"You can go to the bathroom AFTER Ally opens all the presents." Austin said sternly.

Trish rolled her eyes at Austin and directed Nancy towards the bathroom; then grabbed Kira's arm.

"Please do something to stop him." Trish begged Kira. "Anything."

"I'm on it." Kira said.

"Austin!" Kira ran up next to him, her phone in her in her hand.

"What Kira?" Austin said in an irritated tone. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I see that, but my dad just called me and told me he needs us at the studio NOW." Kira said. Kira worked at Jimmy's label as a producer. She had produced all of Austin and Ally's albums as a duo.

"Right now?" Austin whined.

"Yes! Let's go!" Kira said, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull him out of the room.

"Fine." Austin finally agreed. "Trish, you takeover for me."

He tossed the pad of paper and pen to Trish before leaving with Kira.

Austin drove to the studio, Kira in the passengers seat of his Ferrari, constantly telling him to slow down to which Austin would respond that she said they needed to be there as soon as possible and then Kira would say they would never get there if they died in a car crash because Austin was driving too fast.

Needless to say, they had a great relationship despite Austin leaving Kira for his now wife and Kira engaged to the guy that caused Austin to realize his feelings for his best friend while he was dating Kira.

Once they got to the studio and rushed up to Jimmy and Ronnie's floor, Kira panicked and realized she hadn't actually planned anything for her dad to tell Austin to do.

"We're here!" Austin said.

"I can see that..." Ronnie said slowly.

Kira quickly texted her dad what was happening just before Jimmy walked into the room.

"Austin! Thank goodness you're here!" Jimmy said. "I need you to... Umm... Vacuum the entire office!"

"What? Why?" Austin said.

"Because... Umm..." Jimmy stalled. "Because Sandra is at Ally's shower, and it's National Vacuum Day!"

Sandra was Jimmy's assistant, who was in fact at Ally's shower.

"Oh well if that's the case of course I'll do it." Austin said seriously before Jimmy lead him out of the room to show him where the vacuum was.

Nearly an hour later, Austin had vacuumed the entire office and he and Kira were on their way back to the shower.

However, when they got back to his house they saw that nearly all the cars were gone. The only cars left were Trish's, Penny's, Mimi's, and Kira's.

"Where'd everybody go?" Austin asked as he entered the kitchen to find the hostesses cleaning up.

"They all left." Ally said. "The shower ended. I'm sorry honey."

Ally approached him and began rubbing her hand up and down his back soothingly.

"It's okay." Austin said sadly. "I guess we'll just have to have another kid so we can throw another baby shower where I can actually let my shower throwing skills shine."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	12. Ava's birth

February 28th.

National Pancake Day.

Austin's favorite day of the whole entire year.

It was the one day a year the rest of the world appreciated pancakes as much as he did on a daily basis.

So never in a million years did Austin expect that he would be spending his all time favorite day of the whole year in a hospital. Not only that, but he was happy about it. There was no place he'd rather be.

Because Austin's favorite day of the whole year was about to become his favorite day for a whole new reason.

The birth of his first child.

Ally went into labor that morning before Austin could even make his celebratory National PancakeDday pancakes.

They'd been at the hospital all day. It was now just after seven at night. Mike, Mimi, Lester, and Penny had been in the waiting room all day. Since Ally's due date wasn't until a week later, Trish and Dez weren't in town.

But that wasn't gonna stop them from being there for their goddaughter's birth. They had been traveling all day, desperately trying to get to Miami from LA. Last that Austin heard was they had got on a flight in Atlanta that was landing somewhere in Florida.

Austin was currently pacing back and forth outside of the delivery room, munching on ice chips. The nurse had instructed him to. He may or may not have passed out just a little bit.

"Mr. Moon?" the nurse said to him from the room. "She's ready to push."

Austin nodded, took a deep breath, then entered the room and sat next to his wife, taking her hand in his.

"Ow, ow, ow, sweetie, you're squeezing a little tight." Austin said.

Ally turned to shoot an icy glare at Austin.

"Oh, you know what, it suddenly feels fine." Austin laughed uncomfortably.

"Okay Ally, on the next contraction I want you to push." De. Green told her. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, it's not like I have anything else to do." Ally replied.

"Ally please, this is no time to be snarky." Austin said. "Dr. Green is only trying to help."

Ally turned to glare at Austin yet again.

"Ow, Ally, hand! Hand! Hand! Hand!" Austin said, his voice getting louder and louder as he stood up from his seat as Ally's grip got tighter and tighter.

"Okay, Ally, push!" Dr. Green said.

Ally pushed as hard as she could and Austin's face turned a shade of purple he didn't even know it could as he tried not to focus on the throbbing in his hand.

"I don't think she's ready to come out yet." Dr. Green said. "We'll get you an epidural and try again in a little bit. I'll page the anesthesiologist."

Austin's phone buzzed just as Ally let go of his hand, lying back against the bed, trying to regain her breath.

"Oh! Trish and Dez just landed!" Austin said excitedly. "They're on their way now!"

"That's good." Ally said tiredly.

After texting his friend to bring pancakes, Austin looked down at his miserable wife sympathetically.

"You're doing great, sweetheart." he said softly, stroking her cheek with his hand. "She'll be here soon."

"I know." Ally sighed. "It'll all be worth it."

"That's right." Austin said, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head.

...

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I can sense Austin's presence whenever we're within 5 miles of each other."

"Yeah, that's normal."

"Fine, if you don't believe me, we'll ask someone."

Dez walked up to the receptionist, resting his arms on the counter.

"Hi." Dez said to the woman siting behind the counter. "We're looking for Austin and Ally Moon, one of which should be giving birth right around now."

"Oh yes, fourth floor, room 9." the woman told them.

"Thank you!" Dez said excitedly before taking Trish's hand and pulling her towards the elevator.

The duo was so excited to see their friends they didn't even notice their friends' parents in the waiting room, rushing right past them to get to the room.

"Room 9! Here it is!" Trish said excitedly.

Dez opened the door quickly and the pair entered the room.

"Guess who's ready to meet their godchild!" Trish said happily.

"And guess who brought pancakes!" Dez said, equally as enthusiastic.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ally said loudly. "GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Austin broke away from Ally's tight grasp to push their best friends out of the room, slamming the door behind them as they went into the hall.

"What's her problem?" Dez asked, taking a pancake out of the bag they had bought and taking a bite.

Austin and Trish looked at Dez strangely.

"She's giving birth, you doof!" Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"Nah, she's fine right now." Austin reassured them. "She's been like this for hours and still no baby. Anyway, I heard you brought pancakes!"

"Yup!" Dez said, handing Austin the bag. "I wasn't gonna let you not celebrate your favorite holiday properly!"

"Thanks buddy! You're the best!" Austin said, reaching into the bag to pull out a pancake.

"Austin!" the nurse said as the door swung open. "She's close."

"Oh awesome, I'll be right in!" Austin told her.

He shoved the bag of pancakes into Dez's hands, albeit slightly sad that he couldn't enjoy his favorite food quite yet.

"You two go hang with our parents in the waiting room. I'll be down hopefully after the baby is actually born." Austin told them. "Oh and keep an eye on the pancakes for me."

"Will do, buddy!" Dez said, giving his best friend a thumbs up before he and Trish headed towards the waiting room while Austin went back into the delivery room.

"Okay Ally, this is it." Dr. Green told her. "She's almost here. Just a few more pushes!"

Ally gripped Austin's hand tightly and pushed as hard as she could.

"You're doing great! Push again! Not yet... Don't push, pull!" Austin instructed, standing on his feet, still holding her hand.

"Why don't you get some more ice chips..." the nurse suggested.

"No, Austin, stay!" Ally pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere." Austin told here, shooting a glare at the nurse who he had felt like had been out to get him the entire time.

"She's so close, Ally!" Dr. Green said. "Push again!"

"No, I can't, I can't do this!" Ally said.

"Yes, you can." Austin told her firmly, looking directly in her eyes.

"No, I can't!" Ally said. "Can't you do it for me?"

"Umm... Well... No, I can't." Austin said. "But, hey, hey, look at me. Do you remember when you got over your stage fright? Do you remember that adrenaline you felt after you conquered your biggest fear? What did you say to me right after that happened?"

"I felt like I could do anything." Ally said softly.

"And then what did I say?" Austin told her.

"You said you knew you could do anything as long as you were with me." Ally said.

"And then what did I do?" Austin asked, his voice softer than it had been before.

"You kissed me for the very first time." Ally told him, playing the memory over in her head.

Austin nodded before leaning in to press a hard kiss on her lips.

"You CAN do anything. I KNOW you can." Austin told her, his face close to hers. "You've been through so much and you're so close to being done. Ally, you are the strongest person I know. I know you can do this."

Ally nodded, her face still showed fear, but she felt a surge of power at Austin's encouraging words.

"I see her head." Dr. Green said. "One last big push, Ally!"

Ally gripped Austin's hand so tight he felt like all his flesh was gone and all that was left were his nerves and bones, which Ally was squeezing into oblivion.

Ally let out a loud noise that sounded like a mix between a groan and a scream, and then there was the sound of a baby crying.

"Oh my god... Look at her!" Austin said as Dr. Green held up the newborn baby; he felt tears in his eyes. "Babe, she's so beautiful."

"Oh my god, she's so tiny." Ally said, as she sat up and tried to get a batter look of the baby. "Oh where'd she go?"

"They're just wrapping her up." Austin told her, an amused tone in his voice as he placed an arm around his exhausted wife, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"We'll be careful with her she's really tiny!" Ally told the nurses as if they had never done this before.

"Here she is..." Dr. Green said softly, placing the baby in Ally's arms.

Ally gazed down at her daughter, almost in a trance.

"Hi Ava." Ally said softly, not fully believing that this was real.

Austin reached over to stroke her tiny hand with his large finger; the baby grasped onto his finger, her little hand holding onto his finger tightly.

"She's perfect." Austin whispered, tears falling down his cheeks as he stared at his newborn daughter.

"Out of the womb like 2 minutes and she's already got you wrapped around her little finger." Ally said. "I'm impressed. It took me a few months, at least."

"Technically she's the one wrapped around my finger." Austin corrected her.

"I know, but it was worth is for the joke." Ally said. "And the accuracy."

Austin wasn't even going to argue. He hadn't even been a father 5 minutes and he already wanted to give his daughter anything and everything she ever wanted.

Austin and Ally stayed in that position for a few minutes, Ally holding Ava and Ava grasping Austin's finger, the couple gazing down lovingly at their first born child.

After sitting in the same position for what felt like hours to her, Ally yawned widely.

"You should get some rest." Austin told her.

"He's right." the nurse said. "You've been through a lot today. We'll take you to a new room and go give the baby a bath."

"And I'll go tell everyone downstairs how she's doing." Austin said.

Ally finally agreed, handing Ava over to the nurse who carried her away to get a bath.

"I'll be right back." Austin told her. "You get some sleep."

Ally nodded, snugging her face into her pillow. Austin leaned down, kissed her forehead, before the nurse wheeled the bed Ally was on to another room. Austin then went to find the group of people he knew were anxiously awaiting his news.

As expected, he saw them all sitting in a group nervously; they all jumped to their feet when they saw Austin.

"How is she?"

"Did she have the baby?"

"Oh no, is something wrong?"

"Do you still want the pancakes?"

"Guys, guys, calm down, everything is fine." Austin said. "And yes I do still want the pancakes."

Dez was about to hand Austin the pancakes before Trish took them out of his hand.

"What's going on?" Trish asked.

Austin couldn't fight the smile that made his way onto his face.

"Yes, she had the baby." Austin said.

The group erupted in cheers, everyone congratulating and hugging Austin, and also congratulating each other on becoming grandparents.

"Well when can we see them?" Mimi asked excitedly.

"They took Ava to give her a bath, weigh her, get her footprint, and all that stuff." Austin said. "And they were taking Ally back to her room, she's probably asleep by now. So why don't you guys all go out to eat to celebrate becoming grandparents and godparents, and when you get back Ally should be up and Ava will be ready for visitors."

The group agreed to Austin's suggestion, making it very clear that they wanted to meet the baby as soon as they got back.

After their parents and best friends all left for dinner, Austin went to find where they had taken Ally.

He eventually found the room, and he was right when he assumed Ally would be asleep.

Austin sat down in the chair next to Ally's bed and played on his phone while Ally snoozed, the door opening startled him and caused him to look up.

"Austin Moon?" a nurse asked quietly, not wanting to wake Ally or the baby she had just taken out of the rolling crib.

Austin nodded, taking Ava from the nurse and cradling her in his arms.

"I'll back with the birth certificate." the nurse said softly. "It may take a while, we're a little backed up today."

"Take your time." Austin whispered, smiling at the nurse before she left the room.

Austin couldn't believe that this was really happening. He was holding his daughter in his arms for the very first time.

The tiny human fast asleep in his arms was his first child. His flesh in blood. Half him and half Ally. And she was by far the greatest thing the two of them had ever created, no offensive to all of the songs they had written together.

Ava began to squirm in Austin's arms, stretching her tiny arms, yawning widely, then opening her eyes.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and blue.

Austin felt tears form in his eyes again as Ava looked up into his own eyes curiously.

"Hi baby girl..." Austin said softly, holding his finger out for her, which she grasped with both of her tiny hands.

"You look just like your mommy." he told her, stroking the outside of her little hand with his thumbs as she held onto his finger tightly. "That's a good thing, your mommy is very pretty. You've got her cute button nose and big round eyes. I don't know about your eye color yet, babies all have the same color eyes when they're born, and since both me and mommy have dark eyes, you'll end up with dark eyes too. I hope you end up with Ally's eyes. She has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen; but your eyes are very pretty too, even if the color is only temporary.

"I can't believe you're finally here." Austin continued speaking to the baby who had no idea what he was saying. "We've been waiting for you for so long. You're gonna love your room, and our house is very nice. You're also gonna love all your grandparents and your godparents. And even your Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Ronnie! I also hope you love pancakes, but you might end up loving pickles; but hey, you might love both!

"I can't wait to get to know you. I can't wait to watch you grow. I can already tell that you are going to be an amazing person that is going to bring so much good into this world. And I know there are gonna be times where you get mad at me, maybe even I'll get mad at you, although I can't even imagine being mad at you because you're so perfect. But we'll get over it. And just know that everything I do, I do because I love you and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you. I also want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what. Nothing you could ever do could make me stop loving you."

And almost as if she had heard and processed everything her father had just said, Ava snuggled her face into his chest and gripped his finger tighter as she drifted back to sleep.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	13. Meeting Ava

**Author's note: shoutout to anyone who caught the friends and the office references in the last chapter! Keep an eye out for some more in this chapter! ;) Oh and I'm sorry if I offended anyone in the names chapter, I promise it was all in good fun and that was all what I felt as if Austin would say because he's a child hahaha**

Ally woke up to the site of Austin rocking Ava in his arms, gazing down at her with an awestruck look in his face as if he couldn't believe that he was actually holding his daughter in his arms. Ava slept soundly, loving being in her daddy's arms.

"Hey..." Ally said quietly.

"Hey." Austin whispered back, looking up at her. "I didn't know you were up."

"What time is it?" Ally asked sleepily.

"Just after 9:30." Austin told her. "I thought you'd sleep for way longer."

"I slept for a solid hour at least." Ally said.

"My point exactly!" Austin said. "You just gave birth! I thought you'd be out all night."

"Well I didn't wanna spend Ava's first day out of the womb sleeping." Ally said.

Austin smiled, getting up from his seat and walking over to sit down on the bed right next to her, placing Ava in her arms and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"She's incredible." Ally said softly, smiling widely at their daughter.

"She really is." Austin agreed. "We did a good job."

"We sure did." Ally giggled while Ava stirred in her sleep.

"Ohhh big yawn!" Ally cooed at Ava as she yawned widely before snuggling back into Ally's chest and drifting back to sleep.

Austin stroked Ava's soft little cheek with his finger, the couple completely in awe of their newborn child.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door pulling the duo out of theirs new-parents trance.

"Hey..." Trish said softly, entering the room, Dez right behind her.

"Hi guys." Ally whispered, grinning up at their two best friends.

"Oh my god you guys, she's absolutely precious!" Trish said, tears forming in her eyes as she and Dez stood at the bedside and looked down at the infant in Ally's arms.

"Great work, buddy." Dez told Austin sincerely, reaching over to high five him while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Can I hold her?" Trish asked.

"Of course!" Ally said, handing Ava over to Trish.

Trish cradled the sleeping baby in her arms, a smile on her face.

Dez had turned on his camera and was filming Trish and the baby.

"She's beautiful." Trish said softly.

"Of course she is." Austin said. "She looks exactly like Ally."

Ally playfully rolled her eyes at her husband, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"He's right." Trish agreed. "She looks just like you, Ally. But her mouth and chin look more like Austin. Oh and her ears are exactly the same as his."

"What's her name?" Dez asked.

Austin and Ally looked at each other, they totally forgot that they hadn't told anyone the name.

"Ava." Austin said softly.

"Hi Ava." Dez whispered, gazing down at her in Trish's arms. "What's her middle name?"

A wide grin spread across Austin's face.

"Hatfield." he told his best friend.

Dez's eyes widened.

"Wait... That's my middle name!" he said excitedly.

"Well would ya look at that, what a coincidence!" Ally said sarcastically.

Dez glared at Ally before turning back to Austin.

"Did you guys really name her after me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." Austin said.

"We figured that since both of us have middle names of the opposite gender, we might as well continue that tradition with our kids." Ally explained. "But we still wanted them to have sentiment, so we chose the middle name of one of the most important men in our lives."

"And if we ever have a son, we promise his middle name will be after Trish." Austin added.

"I don't know what to say..." Dez said quietly. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Dez." Ally told him sincerely.

"Can I hold her now?" Dez asked Trish.

Trish hesitated for a moment.

"But I wanna hold her..." Trish said.

"C'mon Trish, lemmie hold her!" Dez whined. "She's my godchild too!"

"You've gotta promise to be careful." Trish said.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna drop her!" Dez assured her.

"Okay..." Trish said slowly, handing Ava over to Dez.

"Hi there my little middle name buddy." Dez whispered, smiling down at the infant in his arms.

Trish grabbed Dez's camera off the bed where he had sat it down, turning it on to capture this sweet moment.

Seconds later there was a soft knock on the door, Ally said 'come in', and in entered both Austin and Ally's parents, carrying balloons and stuffed animals and wearing 'Worlds Best Grandma/Grandpa' shirts.

"How did you guys get here before us?" Penny asked when she saw Trish and Dez were there already. "We left the restaurant before you."

"But it appears that you guys made a pit stop at the gift shop before coming up here." Trish pointed out.

"Who cares who got here first or how it happened!" Lester said. "I wanna meet my granddaughter!"

Dez smiled and handed a still sleeping Ava over to Lester.

"She's beautiful." Lester said, teary eyed as he looked down at his newborn granddaughter.

"What's her name?" Mimi asked.

"Ava." Ally told them. "Ava Hatfield Moon."

"I see you both decided to continue the middle name tradition." Mike smiled.

"Shut up, dad." Austin said, rolling his eyes.

"Now how would you feel if your child said that to you?" Mike retaliated.

Austin froze.

It hit him all over again.

He was a father.

He had a child.

"Relax Austin, I was teasing." Mike said, not expecting his comment to have such an emotional effect on his son.

Austin shook his head to clear his mind of his racing thoughts.

"So what'd you guys bring?" Austin asked, glancing over at the pile of stuff sitting on the table.

"Oh let me show you!" Mimi said excitedly. "We got some balloons, and little onesies that say 'I love my grandma' and 'I love my grandpa', an 'I'm a big sister' shirt just because it was on sale and she'll obviously be a big sister at some point knowing you two and your habits..."

Austin and Ally looked at each other and blushed when Austin's mother referenced their sex habits.

"And last but not least we got some stuffed animals." Mimi said.

"Aww mom, you shouldn't have!" Austin said, walking over to pick up one of the stuffed animals and hug it to his chest.

"Sweetie, those are for the baby." Ally told him.

"Oh..." Austin said, placing the stuffed animal back on the table. "Well then."

"Okay Lester, it's my turn now." Penny said. "Let me hold her!"

Lester hesitated before handing Ava over to Penny, he just wanted to hold the tiny girl in his arms forever.

"Hi Ava, I'm your grandma." Penny said to Ava. "I already know I'm gonna name a gorilla after you."

"My turn!" Mimi said after Penny had been holding Ava for a good amount of time.

"Hey there pretty girl." Mimi cooed at Ava after Penny had handed her over to her. "You look just like your mommy."

"That's what I said!" Trish said.

"Okay Mimi, let me hold her!" Mike said after Mimi had held Ava for a few minutes.

Penny handed Ava over to Mike.

"Hi Ava." Mike said, holding her little hand in his fingers. "You're gonna be the new princess of Moon'd Mattress Kingdom!"

"Um... No she won't." Austin said.

"Well someone needs to take over the family business eventually." Mike said. "And since you obviously won't do it and you don't have any siblings, your kids get to carry on the Moon name and business."

"Yeah, we can talk about this later." Austin said.

"Knock, knock." they heard a familiar voice say as he entered the room. Looking up they saw that Jimmy and Ronnie had arrived, holding a pot of flowers and more balloons.

"Hey guys, we didn't know you were coming!" Austin said, going over to greet their bosses.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Ronnie told them.

"Yeah, congratulations guys." Jimmy told them. "Kira wanted to be here but she has a small cold and she didn't wanna risk getting the baby sick."

"Let me right to the point..." Ronnie said. "I wanna hold the baby."

Ally laughed as Mike handed Ava over to Ronnie.

"What's her name?" Ronnie asked.

"Ava." Austin told them.

"Aww, that's a sweet name." Ronnie said.

"Okay, let me hold her now." Jimmy said, taking Ava from Ronnie.

"Hey Jimmy..." Dez said. "Guess what her middle name is?"

"I don't know, Dez." Jimmy sighed.

"Hatfield." Dez said proudly. "Which is also my middle name, because they named her after me."

Jimmy smiled.

"Congratulations Dez." Jimmy said kindly.

Dez teared up.

"Wait, could I get you to say that again but this time on camera?" Dez said, pulling his camera out.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to the baby in his arms.

"Oh, we got something for Ava." Ronnie said excitedly, handing Ally a gift bag.

Ally opened the present to find multiple onesies that said 'my parents are platinum recording artists', 'future Starr & Ramone Records recording artist', 'I love my Uncle Jimmy Starr', and 'I love my Uncle Ronnie Ramone'.

"Thank you guys." Ally said. "I'm sure she'll love them."

The nurse came into the room.

"I have the birth certificate." she told them, handing it to Austin. "You'll just need to fill out your names and her name."

"I've got it." Austin said, walking over to the table to write down the information.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it, Austin?" Ally asked.

"Relax Ally, I won't mess it up." Austin said. "Whoops too many O's... Yeah maybe you should do it."

Ally playfully rolled her eyes at her husband before filling out the birth certificate then handing it back to the nurse.

"Thank you!" the nurse said. "Oh and visiting hours are almost over, so you all will need to start clearing out of here soon."

The nurse left the room and went to make copies of the birth certificate.

"Well we'll let you guys go." Jimmy said, handing Ava over to Austin. "Congratulations again, she's just adorable."

"Thanks guys!" Ally said.

Austin and Ally waved goodbye to Jimmy ad Ronnie.

"We should probably get going too." Mimi said. "The store opens early tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll let you two get some rest." Penny said.

Austin and Ally said goodbye to each of their parents and in laws, who spent more time saying goodbye to Ava than their actual children.

"Good thing all those guys are gone." Dez said. "It was getting pretty crowded in here."

"Do you want us to go?" Trish asked. "We can if you want us to."

"No, you guys should stay." Ally said. "At least until the nurse comes back and tells you to leave."

Austin moved up to sit next to Ally so Trish and Dez could sit at the foot of the bed; the four friends simply talked and laughed while the newborn baby slept soundly in her father's arms.

Ava stirred in Austin's arms, stretching her little arms and blinking her eyes open before she began to cry.

"Shh, baby it's okay." Austin soothed Ava, sliding off the bed to go change her diaper.

Ava calmed down a little bit after she got a fresh diaper, but she was still fussy.

"I bet she's hungry." Ally said.

"Well I'm no help then." Austin said, handing over over to Ally.

Ally pulled her shirt down to nurse Ava, Austin leaping across the room to cover Dez's eyes when he saw Ally's exposed breast.

"Austin, relax." Dez said. "It's not like I've never seen them before."

"WHAT?!" Austin yelled.

"I think he meant boobs in general, not specifically Ally's boobs." Trish explained.

"Thank you Trish, that is what I meant." Dez said. "Like, once you've seen one pair of boobs you've seen 'em all. Sure, they are all different shapes and sizes, but they all have the same general build."

"Well, I still don't want you staring at Ally's boobs." Austin said stubbornly.

"Oh yeah, because heaven forbid someone who isn't with Ally stare at her boobs." Trish said sarcastically. "You're such a hypocrite, Austin."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, you constantly stared at Ally's boobs when you were just friends and even when she was dating Gavin!" Trish said.

"Yeah, and I didn't have a problem with you staring at Kate Winslet's boobs when we went to see 'Titanic' in 3D." Dez said.

"Are you married to Kate Winslet?" Austin asked Dez.

"I CAN DREAM, OKAY?" Dez said loudly.

"GUYS." Ally said. "As as intellectually stimulating as this conversation is, I don't think she's getting anything."

"Well, you're pushing the milk out, right?" Austin said.

"How would one do that, Austin?" Ally asked.

"Ya know, you just..." Austin said, using both his arms to squeeze his chest together, mimicking how he thought one would push milk out.

"Do you wanna do it, Austin?" Ally asked, growing irritated.

"No, nope, I think you're good at it." Austin said quietly, placing his hand on the back of his neck.

Just then, the nurse returned.

"Here's the birth certificate." she told them.

"Thank you!" Austin said.

"If there's anything else you need, just let me know." the nurse said.

"Actually..." Ally said. "I don't think she's getting anything."

"I can page a lactation consultant." the nurse said. "I send someone up here as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much!" Ally said gratefully.

"Is okay that we're still here?" Dez asked.

"Technically, visiting hours are over." the nurse said. "But... I'll let it slide. I know how close you all are."

"Thank you." Trish said.

The nurse smiled at them before leaving the room.

Ava continued to fuss, Austin took her from Ally and walked her around the room, trying to soothe her.

He paced around the room, rocking Ava, bouncing up and down, singing, doing everything he could to try to calm her down.

After nearly a half an hour of Austin trying to calm Ava down, another person arrived.

"Ally Moon?" the man asked.

"Yes?" Ally said.

"Hi, I'm Clark." the man introduced himself. "Your nurse said you might benefit from a lactation consultant."

"Yeah, that would be great." Austin said, handing Ava to Ally. "When's she available?"

"Actually... Uh... I'm the consultant." the man, Clark, said. "Got milk?"

Ally laughed while Austin's eyes widened and he turned to look at Trish and Dez, who seemed to be trying not to explode with laughter at his reaction.

"Let's see what we're working with." Clark said, standing by Ally's bedside after Trish and Dez went to stand off in the corner of the room, Austin sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"So, the biggest thing besides not being able to get her to latch..." Ally began explaining, undoing her shirt while she did so.

"Here I'll get that for you." Clark said, unbuttoning her shirt for her.

"Oh thank you." Ally said. "I can't tell if she's really getting anything."

"Let me feel here." Clark said, gripping Ally's breast; Austin's eyes uncomfortably wide.

Austin grabbed a magazine off the table to try to distract himself from the man currently feeling up his wife right in front of him.

"Does that hurt?" Clark asked.

"No, it just feels pressure." Ally told him.

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" Austin chimed in.

"No." Ally shook her head. "It just feels pressure."

"You feel how I'm flicking the nipple?" Clark asked.

Ally nodded.

Austin squirmed uncomfortably.

"You see it's stimulated."

"Mmhmm." Ally nodded.

"Yep." Austin said. "Perfect."

"The baby should grab onto that." Clark told her.

"Great." Austin said.

"I'm just not sure if I'm releasing." Ally said.

"We'll figure it out." Austin said.

"Why don't you bring your baby over here." Clark said. "She's beautiful."

"Aww, thank you!" Ally said happily.

"Yes, congratulations." he told them.

"Thank you." Austin said loudly.

"See you're doing great." Clark said after Ava has latched on. "Just stay relaxed and I'll come back in a bit to check on you."

"Please do." Austin said as he left the room.

"Oh shot, she fell off." Ally said just after Clark left the room.

"Try the.. Torpedo thing?" Austin suggested, literally just making stuff up.

"Will you just, will you grab Clark real quick?" Ally asked him.

"No need! I saw him do it." Austin said, approaching Ally's side. "I can try it."

"Oh Austin, please, please, please." Ally said, pushing him away. "I think it'd be weird if you did it."

"That makes sense." Austin said, obviously put out. "I'll just... Go get the other guy."

"I'll go get him!" Trish volunteered, noticing how irritated Austin was.

"Thanks Trish!" Ally said.

Austin stood beside Ally's bed with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips.

After realizing why he was upset, Ally grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.

When he was close enough she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to plant a hard kiss on his lips.

"You do realize it's your child I'm trying to feed." Ally said, a smirk playing on her face. "Are you really that jealous?"

Austin rolled her eyes and kissed her again, grateful that Ava was still too young to complain about her parents being all mushy.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	14. Welcome home Ava

"Austin! Slow down!"

"Ally, I'm going under the speed limit."

"You're still going too fast!"

"I'm gonna get pulled over for driving so slow."

"We have precious cargo! I knew we should've bought a 'baby on board' sign or bumper sticker."

"Yeah, because those work."

Ava was finally going home. Her parents were more than ready to be back in their own house.

But Ally was anxious about Austin's "reckless" driving with their daughter in the car.

"Red light, red light, red light, RED LIGHT!" Ally said, reaching back to try to touch Ava's car seat in the back.

"Yes, Ally, I see the red light." Austin said. "I know what that means."

Ally stayed quiet once the car stopped at the red light.

"I get to teach Ava how to drive." Austin said. "I'm calling dips now."

"That's probably a good idea." Ally sighed. "I'd be a nervous wreck."

"You're a nervous wreck right now and this is just her first time riding in the car." Austin smiled at his wife.

"I can't help it!" Ally said. "It's this new motherly instinct, it'll take some getting used to."

"Well, I have a new fatherly instinct which is why I'm driving extra careful." Austin said as they pulled down their street.

"I know you are." Ally said. "You're a good driver, I mean I kinda taught you how so..."

"One month." Austin said shaking his head, an amused expression on his face. "You are one month older than me, yet you find a way to bring it up in any situation."

Ally laughed as he pulled into their driveway and opened the garage door.

"Welcome home, Ava." Austin said softly after he put the car in park.

The couple hopped out of the car, Ally carrying Ava in her car seat and the diaper bag while Austin carried in the rest of the stuff they had received at the hospital.

Once inside, they placed everything on the island in the kitchen, going back out to the garage to get the rest of the stuff from the car.

"Do we really need all these balloons?" Ally said, struggling to get them all out of the car.

"Of course!" Austin said. "It was Ava's actual day of birth, which is your most important birthday ever! And- OH MY GOD WHERE'S AVA?!"

Ally's eyes widened, releasing they had left the baby alone inside on the counter.

The duo dropped everything in their arms and sprinted inside.

They expected the worst, somehow thinking that a dinosaur had broken into their kitchen and eaten their previous child in the two minutes they had left her unattended.

However, the baby was completely fine. She was fast asleep in her car seat on the counter, she didn't even notice her parents were gone.

"How about you watch the baby while I unload the car?" Austin suggested, trying to regain his breath from the near panic attacked he had just experienced.

"That's a good idea." Ally said, taking Ava out of her car seat and carrying her to the couch.

Austin finished unloading the car and put all the stuff away, coming back downstairs then looking in the kitchen to find food.

"We don't have much food here." Austin said. "I'll head to the store and pick up some stuff."

"Thank you." Ally called, never taking her eyes off the infant sleeping on her chest.

"Text me if you need anything." he said, kissing the top of his wife's head then kissing his daughter's head. "I won't be long."

After Austin left Ally flipped on the TV, looking for something to amuse her.

She saw that "The Helen Show" was on; feeling nostalgic, she clicked on it.

She didn't know anyone who was on it. Some actors promoting some movie they had done. Some singer sang some song they had wrote.

But Ally didn't even pay attention.

She was too lost in her own thoughts.

This had been where it all started for them. Austin went on this show, performed her song, and claimed it as his own. He then found himself in the predicament where he needed a new song in less than 24 hours, which is where she came in. She agreed to help him write one more song. They stayed up all night writing. The piano player for the show was sick, so Ally had to fill in. And of course Austin took this opportunity to force Ally into facing her biggest fear, which resulted in Ally destroying the set and becoming the most viral video ever. But nevertheless, it was after that show that they became partners.

But that's not where their story with that show ends. Eight years later they found themselves on that same show after barely speaking to each other for years. They had broken up when she was in college. Both were miserable. They spoke for the first time in years, telling the other that they missed them. Austin sang Ally's new song with her, and the two ended up becoming an official musical duo and got back together on live TV; which then became the most watch video of all time, getting over a billion hits on the Internet.

Sometimes it blew her mind how far they had come. Austin was this annoying kid who caused a ruckus in her father's music store by playing the drums with corn dogs; never in a million years did she imagine they would end up falling madly in love and she would end up married to him.

But as they had proved many times, they were two in a million.

She could hardly believe that she was holding their child in her arms. The same boy who had stolen her song and used it as his own because he was convinced he made it up was the father of her child.

Ally was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear Austin return.

"Ally?" he said, poking her shoulder. "Ally!"

"Huh?" Ally said, jumping out of her trance.

"You tired?" Austin laughed.

"Maybe a little." Ally said.

Ava stretched out her arms, yawning widely and blinking her eyes open.

"Well look who's awake." Austin said, smiling down at their daughter.

Ava looked up at her parents with wide eyes, a smile coming across her face as she let out a string of incoherent giggles.

"She's smiling!" Austin said excitedly. "She's smiling for the first time!"

Ally felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw her daughter's smile for the very first time.

Austin reached down to tickle her little belly, Ava grabbing onto two of his fingers with both of her hands, moving it up and down.

"She's already a goofball just like her daddy." Ally laughed, yawning at the same time.

"You should get some sleep." Austin told her. "I'll take Ava, you go lie down."

"Are you sure?" Ally said, handing Ava over to Austin.

"Yes!" Austin said. "Look at my happy little girl, we'll have some daddy daughter bonding time."

"Okay." Ally agreed, kissing Ava's head and Austin's lips before heading upstairs.

Austin looked down at Ava, who smiled up at him.

"Let's take a tour of your new house, Princess." Austin told her. "Here's the living room, I don't know why it's called a living room, I mean you live in every room. But this is where we watch TV.

"This is the kitchen." Austin said, turning around to walk into the kitchen, which was in the same open area as the living room. "This is where all the food is, it's one of my favorite rooms.

"Oh and that's the backyard." he said, holding her in front of the sliding glass doors that lead to the back porch. "But you're not allowed out there quite yet. There's gators and snakes and all kind of scary things that don't like babies out there.

"This is the dining room." he said, walking into the room right next to the kitchen. "It's like the kitchen but fancier. And without the food. The food is still in the kitchen.

"This is the laundry room, the room where we do the laundry. And that's the garage, where the cars live. Oh let's go downstairs!"

Austin carried Ava down the stairs to the basement.

"This is the fun place." Austin said. "We've got a pool table, ping pong table, foosball table, all the tables. And look how awesome that TV is! It's got surround sound, it feels like a movie theater.

"That's just a bathroom, and here is you mommy and daddy's music room. This is where we keep all of our instruments and where we work on songs. It's my favorite room in the whole house. Well, besides the bedroom. Actually, anything we do in the bedroom we've totally done down here before too. I mean ya gotta do what ya gotta do to get inspired."

Ava just looked up at him blankly.

"Okay let's go back upstairs." Austin said.

"This is the foyer." Austin said once they were back upstairs. "That's the front door. That's a closet. And here's the stairs. Man, I could totally be a relater."

"This is where all the bedrooms are." Austin said once they were upstairs. "That's the master bedroom, but mommy is asleep so we can't go in there. We have like 6 guest rooms, I don't know why we have so many, we don't even ever have guests. That's a bathroom, that's another bathroom, that's a closet.

"And here's your room!" Austin said, carrying her into the nursery. "Your Uncle Dez as I put together all the furniture, and your mommy and Aunt Trish decorated."

Ava yawned widely.

"Aww, are you sleepy, baby?" Austin cooed.

The infant was obviously about to fall asleep.

Checking the time, Austin took Ava back downstairs and placed her in the bassinet that had been placed in the living room, the baby already asleep by the time they were back on the main floor.

The house was very quiet with the two females that now occupied it fast asleep.

Deciding he should do something productive with his time, he started making dinner for himself and Ally.

He chose to make spaghetti because it was simple and pretty much impossible to mess up.

He placed a pot of water on the stove; while he waited for it to boil he went on tweeter, loving how excited all of his fans were for him and Ally and how much they already adored Ava from the one picture he had posted of her.

The water started to boil and he put the noodles in the pot. Just as he was about to pour the sauce into a separate pot to start heating it up, he heard Ava fussing from across the room.

"Aww, what's wrong, baby?" Austin cooed, picking her up and holding her close to his chest. "I know, I know."

Ava began to wail loudly.

"Shh! Shh! Sweetie, it's okay!" Austin said, grabbing a pacifier and placing it in her mouth.

"There we go." Austin said once Ava had calmed down. "Here, let's come help daddy cook some food for mommy."

Holding Ava in one arm, he poured the pasta sauce into the pot with the other, stirring it around.

"When you're older, I'm gonna teach you how to make pancakes." Austin said. "That's one of the most important skills you will ever learn, believe me."

Instead of listening to the knowledge her father was passing onto her, Ava began to fuss more.

"Oh, Ava, shh! Shh! You're okay!" Austin said, bouncing the baby and swinging his body back and forth whilst still stirring the sauce.

"Need some help there?" Ally said, a tired yet amused tone in her voice.

"What are you doing up?" Austin asked. "I was gonna bring dinner up to you!"

"Well, I figured Ava would wanna eat too." Ally said, taking a very hungry Ava from Austin.

"Okay, but you go right back up to bed, you can take her with you, and I'll bring dinner up when it's done." Austin said.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Ally took Ava upstairs with her while Austin finished making dinner.

Once the food was ready, Austin placed the spaghetti in two bowls, filled up two glasses of water, grabbed napkins and utensils before making his way upstairs to his and Ally's bedroom.

When he entered the room he saw that Ava was already back to sleep, so he took her from Ally and let her eat.

Ally held Ava while Austin ate then took the dirty dishes back downstairs

Austin came back up and laid down in bed; Ally snuggled into his chest while Ava snuggled into her chest. And before they knew it, the exhausted family was fast asleep, all content in each other's arms.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	15. It won't be like this for long

**Author's note: for those wondering, Dez and Carrie are not married yet. Darrie is not born yet. And Trish and Chuck aren't even together yet. Ava was around 8 in the finale (that's how old the actress was), which means she was born in 2023 (;)). Darrie was 6, making him a few years younger. Alex and Princess Magnolia Rose were both pre-K aged. Just clearing all that up in case anyone was confused.**

He didn't have to wake up, he'd been up all night.

Austin looked over to see that Ally was still sound asleep. He rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed to comfort their sobbing daughter.

This was the third time that night. He was exhausted. But he couldn't let Ally be the one to get up, she was still recovering. He could give up a few nights of sleep since she gave up weeks of sleep over the past nine months.

He checked the clock to see that it was after four in the morning. Yawning widely, Austin exited the room sleepily to tend to the fussy infant.

...

Ally groaned and rolled over at the sound of the newborn baby's cries.

Expecting to find her husband when she rolled over, Ally discovered that she was alone in bed.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly five in the morning.

Wondering where Austin was, Ally tiredly got out of bed and wandered downstairs into the kitchen where she heard movement.

Entering the room, she saw Austin yawning, standing by the counter as a fresh pot of coffee brewed.

"She's up again." Ally told him sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Austin smiled at her and held up the baby monitor that he was holding in his hand.

"I just put her back to sleep like 10 minutes ago." he said, his voice raspy; evident that he had gotten little to no sleep. "I came down to make some coffee because I figured I wasn't going back to sleep at this point, seeing as though she'll be up again in at hour at the most."

"You could've woken me." Ally said, walking towards him, stretching out her arms.

"No, I wanted to let you get some sleep." Austin said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her head to his chest. "You've been through so much in the past week, you at least deserve a good nights sleep."

Ally sighed happily in reply, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

The couple stood in silence for a few blissful moments before more cries came from the baby monitor on the counter behind them.

"It won't be like this for long." Ally whispered. "One day we'll look back laughing a this week when we brought her home."

"You're right." Austin sighed, kissing his wife's head. "This phase is gonna fly by."

Ally nodded her head against his chest before pulling away so he could go upstairs to check on the baby.

Ally checked the time. It was after five, which was pretty much their new wake up time.

She decided that she might as well stay up, she got a good four hours of sleep anyway.

Since Austin was being ever so sweet about letting her rest for the past week, Ally decided to make pancakes for him to eat after he put Ava back to sleep.

She gathered the ingredients and got out the griddle, mixing the batter then making a batch of fluffy pancakes.

Once all the batter was gone, Ally stacked the pancakes on a plate and left them on the counter to cool.

After cleaning off the griddle and placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, Ally figured Austin had most likely gotten Ava back to sleep by now.

She decided to go check on him to make sure he didn't need help.

Climbing up the stairs, letting out another yawn, Ally heard that there were no longer cries coming from Ava's room.

Once she reached the top of the steps, Ally heard faint noise coming from the nursary.

Walking to the doorway, Ally saw something that nearly melted here heart right there on the spot.

Austin was sitting in the rocking chair next to the crib, holding Ava in his arms, singing her back to sleep.

"If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder, if you wanna laugh I'll be your smile..." Austin sang softly, gazing down at his daughter lovingly. "If you wanna fly, I will be your sky... Anything you need that's what I'll be."

Ally leaned her head on the doorframe, feeling as though she could tear up at any moment as she watched her husband sing their daughter the song that had been the changing point of their entire relationship.

"If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder..." Austin continued singing, taking one of Ava's tiny hands and holding it between his pointer finger and thumb. "If you wanna run I'll be your road."

"If you want a friend..." Ally sang softly as she approached the rocking chair, her presence surprising Austin. "Doesn't matter when."

"Anything you need that's what I'll be..." they sang together, smiling at each other. "You can come to me."

Their eyes moved from each others to rest on their daughter sleeping peacefully in Austin's arms.

"You can come to me..." they harmonized, their voices barely above a whisper. "Yeah..."

Austin stood up slowly and laid the sleeping baby down in her crib, stroking her little face softly with his thumb.

Ally stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I think that was our best rendition of that song yet." Ally whispered in his ear.

Austin turned around to smile at her, before turning back to gaze down at Ava.

"Yeah I think you're right." he agreed.

 **Author's note: this chapter was loosely based off of the Darius Rucker song "it won't be like this for long". That's where the title is from. Great song. I highly recommend listening to it, before, after, or while reading this.**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	16. It's all I've ever wanted

It was the first Sunday in April.

NCAA national championship day.

Austin didn't particularly care about college sports, he would much rather watch a heat game, but he still enjoyed watching it.

So, Austin found himself sitting on the couch on the first Sunday night of April watching the basketball game.

By halftime, Austin had lost all interest in the game because of two pretty little distractions asleep on his chest.

Ally was snuggled into his side, her arms around his waist, her legs tangled with his, head resting against his hard chest, fast asleep. And Ava was sleeping soundly on his chest too, the barely one month old baby's head resting right in the crook of his neck.

And Austin was 100% positive he had never felt happier.

He had strived for so much in his life, spending every waking moment working towards his dream of being a performer; thinking all he ever wanted was to perform.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Yes, he still absolutely adored performing and wouldn't want to have any other career.

But he had come to realize that everything he had ever wanted was currently sleeping peacefully on his chest.

He and Ally had written a song almost a year after they met that said "it's all I've ever wanted, to not know where we're going".

When actually all he had ever wanted was to be right where he was now.

He didn't know that this was all he ever wanted until he had it.

He didn't know he was capable of loving someone as strongly and as quickly as he loved Ava.

Yes, he loved Ally. He loved Ally more than anything in the whole world, more than life itself. He was in love with Ally. He fell in love with her. But he loved Ava from the moment he first saw her.

It was no secret to anyone that Austin wasn't always in love with Ally. They had been strangers at one point, and when they first met he thought of her of just a nagging acquaintance who was really good a writing songs.

But as time went on and he got to know who she really was and as they grew up, he slowly began to fall in love with her.

It took him a long time to come to figure out what his feelings for Ally really were. He knew it wasn't just a crush, but the thought of being in love with her was scary, especially at 16 years old.

But with Ava, the moment he saw her he loved her. He loved her so fiercely and so strongly so incredibly fast. He instantly loved her the way it took him years to love Ally.

Obviously he loved his wife and his daughter in different ways. But he felt the same amount of love for each of them, and it was more love than he could've even imagined himself being capable of loving anyone.

He kissed Ally's head softly then rested his cheek against Ava's small head, closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh.

Suddenly, their security system started beeping, signifying that someone had just entered the front door. The beeping was short, meaning that whoever had entered had a key, but Austin was still irritated, nonetheless.

"Austin?" he heard his best friend's voice call out loudly as he entered the living room.

Austin waved his hand from his spot on the couch to let him know where he was, putting a finger to his mouth to silence him, gesturing to the sleeping females on his chest.

Dez saw Ally and Ava sleeping and nodded understandingly, walking up behind the couch and kneeling down to whisper to Austin.

"I got the final draft of the 'Claws: Dun, dun, dun!' video game that comes out next month!" Dez whispered excitedly. "Wanna play it?"

"I can't just get up." Austin whispered back, pointing at Ally and Ava.

"Just wake them up." Dez suggested. "It's like 9pm."

"Ally's hardly gotten any sleep recently." Austin said. "So I don't wanna wake her up just to tell her to go sleep somewhere else. Plus, why would I ever chose to wake my infant daughter up when she's sleeping so peacefully?"

"Fine." Dez sighed. "I'll see if Trish wants to play it again."

"I'm sorry, buddy." Austin apologized. "I promise I'll play it with you before you head back to LA."

"Don't worry about it, bud." Dez said. "I'll leave you guys alone. See ya later."

Austin waved as Dez left the house, the closing of the front door causing Ally to stir in her sleep.

Ally squirmed in her sleep, burying her face deeper into Austin's chest and murmuring incoherently, blinking her eyes open.

"Shh, it's okay, baby." Austin whispered, stroking her hair soothingly. "Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Ally said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her fists.

"Just after nine." Austin told her, smiling at her fondly as she yawned and stretched, almost resembling a sleepy kitten.

His hand that had been stroking her hair traveled down through her hair, over her shoulder blades, and down her back to rest on her hip, pulling her closer to him.

Ally finally fully opened her eyes and stared up at him lovingly, placing a kiss to his jaw before snugging back into his chest and gazing at Ava.

She reached over to grab the baby's tiny hand with her hand that was resting on his chest, running her thumb over Ava's soft perfect skin.

"How did we get so lucky?" Ally wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Austin replied, kissing her hair before resting his cheek against her head.

"Oh my gosh, it's after nine o'clock!" Ally said, finally registering what he had said.

"Yeah..." Austin chuckled. "And?"

"We should go to bed." Ally said.

"You've been asleep all afternoon." Austin said. "And I don't know about you, but I'm pretty damn comfortable right now. I mean yeah my foot has been asleep for a good forty minutes, but I'm not complaining."

"I guess we could lay here until Ava wakes up." Ally said, wrapping her arms around his waist, taking in his scent that she loved so much.

"Remember when we would lay like this in the practice room?" Austin said, smiling fondly. "We'd tell your dad or Trish and Dez we were working on a song just so we could take a nap together because we were so exhausted."

"I do remember that." Ally said. "And it still feels the exact same way it did all those years ago."

"Our lives our slightly different than they were back then though..." Austin said. "I mean, we're married. And we've got this little bean." he said, placing a hand on Ava's small back.

"Did you ever imagine we'd end up like this?" Ally asked. "Back when we had just started really dating, did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"Actually... Yes." Austin admitted. "I knew when we were 16 that what I felt for you was different than any way I'd ever felt about anyone. I knew that I always wanted you in my life. And as our romantic relationship grew, I realized that my biggest dream was to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you." Ally said softly, resting her chin on his chest to look up at his face.

"I love you, too." he said, leaning in to press a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much."

Ally rested her head back against his chest, his cheek dropping to rest against her head as he rubbed circles on her exposed hip.

Sighing contently, the exhausted parents fell back asleep, the smiles never leaving their faces.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	17. First Mother's & Father's Day

"Good morning!" Austin said quietly as he entered the bedroom with Ava in one arm as he balanced a tray of food on the other.

"What's all this?" Ally asked sleepily, stretching as she sat up in bed.

"Happy Mother's Day." Austin smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." Ally said. "But I'm not your mother."

"I know!" Austin said. "But you're Ava's mother, and I'm Ava's father, and she can't cook yet so..."

"I get it." Ally laughed. "Well it looks amazing."

Austin had made pancakes (his specialty), cut up various fruits (he only ended up with 3 band aids and that's a new record), and plated them nicely on the tray. He also made Ally a mimosa because he read somewhere that that was the best thing you could give a mom on Mother's Day.

"Here Ava, tell mommy happy Mother's Day." Austin said, handing the three month old over to Ally.

Ava smiled and began babbling incoherent baby words at her mother, which automatically topped any present Austin could ever make or buy for her in Ava's honor.

"So what are the plans for today?" Ally asked as she ate her breakfast, Austin sitting next to her with Ava nestled in the crook of his arm.

"Well, I figured we'd have a relaxing afternoon in bed before our parents come over for dinner."

"That sounds amazing." Ally smiled at Austin, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Once Ally finished eating, Austin took her dishes downstairs while Ally nursed Ava.

Austin crawled back into bed and pulled Ally close to him, Ava resting on Ally's chest.

They spent all afternoon watching movies, all of them eventually falling asleep.

Austin and Ally were awoken by Ava giggling and hitting their faces with her little hands.

"Okay, okay, we're up!" Austin smiled at her.

"Crap!" Ally said. "It's four o'clock!"

"Oh, we need to get ready." Austin said, rolling out of bed. "You take a shower and I'll get Ava dressed."

Ally nodded before rushing into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Austin picked Ava up and carried her down the hall into her own room.

"Okay Miss. Ava, what should you wear for your very first Mother's Day?" Austin said after he had given Ava a fresh diaper, meaning she was now wearing only a diaper as her father searched through her closet to find something for her to wear.

"Oh, this is a pretty one!" Austin cooed, pulling out a tiny white dress decorated with blue butterflies. "And it's got butterflies for my little butterfly!"

Ava squirmed about as Austin put the dress on her, trying to resist the confinements of the clothing.

"There we go!" Austin said proudly when he finally managed to get the dress on her and Ava had stopped struggling, returning to her happy self. "There's my pretty girl!"

Austin carried Ava back to the master bedroom, laying her on the bed and giving her a toy to play with while he got dressed.

Austin decided to wear a short sleeved green button up with normal blue jeans; after adding his signature wallet chain, he picked Ava up and brought her downstairs.

Once downstairs, Austin started making dinner. He placed several pieces of chicken in a pan, marinated it, then put it in the oven. All of this proved to be quite difficult since he had to do it with one hand seeing as though he was still holding Ava in the other arm.

"Why don't you two clean up nice." Ally smiled at her husband and daughter as she entered the kitchen.

Austin turned to look at Ally; she was wearing a floral sundress and her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked so effortless, yet so stunning.

"You look gorgeous." Austin said softly. "Here..." he said as he retrieved the flowers he had put in a vase that morning. "Ava got you some flowers."

"Thank you, baby." Ally giggled, kissing Ava's cheek. "They're beautiful." she said softly before placing a quick kiss on Austin's lips. "Okay, so the chicken is in the oven, you start on the asparagus and I'll start on dessert."

Austin nodded before placing Ava in her baby swing and giving her a toy to play with so they didn't have to worry about her while they were cooking.

Just as Ally had finished making the dessert and placed it in the fridge to chill, the doorbell rang.

"I will bet you nine million dollars that that's your parents." Ally said frustratedly, Mike and Mimi always showed up at least a half an hour before the planned arrival time and it always got on Ally's nerves.

"I'll take you up on that bet." Austin said, handing Ally the spatula he had been using as he seared the asparagus so he could go answer the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Austin greeted his parents when he answered the door. "You're early!"

"Well we didn't know how traffic was gonna be." Mike said.

"And I was excited to celebrate my first Mother's Day as a grandma!" Mimi said.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom." Austin said, hugging his mother and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie." Mimi smiled. "Now where's that precious little bundle of joy?"

Austin laughed before leading his parents into the kitchen where Ally was cooking and Ava was swinging.

"Mike! Mimi!" Ally said, walking over to hug them hello. "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Happy Mother's Day to you too!" Mimi said to Ally as she hugged her. "Did these two do anything special for you?"

"Oh yes, Austin made sure Ava worked very hard at making breakfast in bed." Ally laughed.

"I remember my first Mother's Day." Mimi said. "Austin would've been about six months old, he had just started crawling and somehow he managed to knock over the flowers Mike had bought for me. We went into the kitchen and found him tasting all the flowers, he made sure to try every color to make sure they were all the same flavor."

"Well I'm sure glad he didn't try to pull that today." Ally laughed.

"I didn't even consider tasting the flowers today!" Austin said proudly.

"I'm proud of you, honey." Mimi said. "Now where's my granddaughter?"

Mimi looked over and saw Ava in the baby swing, Ava smiling at the sight of her grandparents.

"There's my sweet little angel!" Mimi cooed, taking Ava out of her swing and holding her.

Austin and Ally took advantage of Mike and Mimi being distracted by Ava to finish making dinner; Austin returning to his post next to the asparagus and Ally frantically tossing a salad together.

Not long after Mike and Mimi arrived, the doorbell rang again.

"I bet you nine billon dollars that's your dad." Austin whispered to Ally before rushing to answer the door.

Austin was right. It was Lester.

"Happy Mother's Day, honey!" Lester said as he entered the kitchen, hugging Ally tightly.

"Thanks dad." Ally said, hugging him back.

"Now where's my little cutie pie?" Lester asked, referring to Ava. "I painted something special just for her!"

"Don't you wanna say hello to Austin?" Ally asked. "You know, my husband. Your son-in-law. The father of your grandchild. Who can actually talk..."

"Yeah, I guess I'll say hi to him." Lester sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

Lester waved at Austin lazily before averting his eyes to the giggling baby currently in Mike's arms.

"At least we don't have to worry about them nagging us about our cooking skills anymore." Ally whispered to Austin, gesturing over at their parents, completely distracted by and in awe of their daughter.

Austin and Ally finished preparing the food, Penny arriving at the exact time they had told everyone to arrive (Penny, along with Ally, was very punctual person).

"Dinners ready!" Ally called out to all the parents, who were still fawning over Ava, completely ignoring their own children.

The family chatted through dinner, the subject of the conversation seemed to always revolve around Ava somehow.

After they were finished eating and had washed the dishes, they sat down in the living room so the mothers could open their gifts.

"Oh would you look at that!" Ally said, her voice filled with fake enthusiasm. "It's a painting of a giraffe!"

"It's the granddaughter giraffe with the grandpa giraffe!" Lester said excitedly.

"Where's the mommy and daddy giraffe?" Austin asked, bouncing Ava on his lap.

"They're way in the back." Lester pointed out.

"Oh." Austin said. "Of course."

"Thanks dad." Ally smiled. "Let's see what Grandma and Grandpa Moon got for Ava."

Austin and Ally had quickly realized that grandparents used every single holiday as an excuse to shower their grandchild with gifts. They learned that the hard way when all their parents showed up on St. Patrick's Day with a mountain of presents for Ava.

"Oh look, it's another duvet!" Ally said, again faking enthusiasm.

"That's one of the duvets from our new collection." Mike said. "It has a special blend of Cotten and a few secret things to make it extra soft."

"Awesome!" Ally said, glancing over at Austin. "I'm sure Ava will get lots of use of of this blanket, in Miami, in the summer..."

"My turn!" Penny said, handing Ally another gift bag to open.

Ava pulled the paper out of the bag excitedly, earning aww' from all of her grandparents.

Ally pulled out three stuffed gorillas that were three different sizes.

"It's us!" Penny said excitedly. "There's a baby gorilla, a grandma gorilla, and a mommy gorilla!"

"What about the daddy gorilla?" Austin asked.

"Well I still needed something to get you for Father's Day." Penny shrugged.

"Ohhh." Austin nodded.

"Well, I'm sure Ava loves all her new gifts." Ally said glancing over at Ava on Austin's lap, currently ignoring all her presents and playing with the gift bag.

"Oh, look at the time!" Mimi said. "Sorry guys, we have to get going. We have a big meeting on fitted sheets in the morning."

"I should leave too." Lester said. "I've got an extreme coupon club meeting in the morning."

The grandparents got up and said goodbye to their children, spending twice as much time spending goodbye to their granddaughter.

"Next year..." Ally said after all their parents had left. "We're doing Mother's Day on our own."

...

"Good morning, daddy." Ally said softly as she placed Ava down next to Austin's sleeping form.

"Wow, really, Ally?" Austin smirked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Right in front of our daughter?"

"You're ridiculous." Ally said, rolling her eyes at him.

"So what did I do to deserve this adorable wake up call?" Austin smiled, picking Ava up and placing kisses all over her face.

"Because today is a special day!" Ally said.

"It is?" Austin said, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes!" Ally said.

"Is it National Pickle Day or something?"

"Do you seriously not know what today is?" Ally asked softly.

Austin shook his head.

"It's Father's Day!" Ally said.

"Cool." Austin said. "I should call my- WAIT... I'M a father now!"

"You are." Ally giggled. "Happy first Father's Day as an actual father."

"Thank you." Austin smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips.

"So what do you want to do for your very first Father's Day as a father?" Ally asked.

"Same thing we did on Mother's Day." Austin answered.

"Lay in bed all day?" Ally said.

"You got it." Austin said, pulling Ally and Ava close to him and drifting back off to sleep.

After a lazy afternoon, the Moon family finally pulled themselves out of bed to grill out hamburgers for dinner.

That night, they found themselves cuddled up in bed again, watching The Helen show.

"Remember when we first met?" Austin spoke up. "Remember when both of our dads told us we had a bazillion in one chance of making it."

"Yes." Ally said softly.

"What would they have said if they knew we would not only end up making it in the music business, but also married to each other with a kid."

"I don't know." Ally said. "But I do know we will always support Ava's dreams no matter what."

"Yes." Austin said fondly, gazing down at Ava, who was asleep in his arms. "We certainly will."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	18. Adventures in (Trez) babysitting

"My parents' phone numbers are on the counter; and Lester's is there too, oh and so is Penny's."

"Austin, Penny is in Africa. What situation could we possibly end up in where we would need to call her for help?" Trish said dryly.

"Animal emergency?" Austin suggested. "Like if a gorilla breaks out of the zoo and shows up here and tries to kidnap Ava."

"Please, if that happened I'd call my film crew to get that on tape, because that would make an AMAZING video." Dez said. "Forget double take and you guys getting back together, that would become the most watched video online."

"No going viral while we're gone!" Austin said sternly. "Especially if it involves Ava being harmed in any way."

Trish and Dez had finally convinced Austin and Ally that they needed a night off from parenting. The couple hadn't been out on a proper date since Ava was born, it'd been almost 4 months. So they both reluctantly agreed to go out and let their best friends babysit their daughter.

Austin was very anxious about leaving his perfect little angel in the care of his two best friends, who he loved, but they did have a tendency to get caught up in some pretty unique situations that he'd just rather his daughter not be a part of.

The only people Ava had ever been left in the care of that weren't her own parents were her grandparents. And even then, that was only for very short amounts of time when Austin and Ally had to do a quick run to the studio or grocery store.

So tonight was a big night.

Austin and Ally were going out to dinner then going to see a movie while Trish and Dez watched Ava.

"We just introduced her to baby food last week, so if she gets hungry feed her little spoonfuls." Ally told them, coming into the kitchen holding Ava, who she had just finished nursing after she had woken her up from her nap.

"But she doesn't like the squash one." Austin told them.

"She just ate, so she should be good for a while. She'll probably just go back to sleep." Ally said. "But you'll need to burp her before she goes to sleep."

"And if you put her in the swing, make sure it isn't set on the highest speed. Put it on the LOWEST speed." Austin said.

"And if she starts crying just give her her pacifier and a toy or a stuffed animal; that usually calms her down." Ally said.

"And she really likes our newest song, so if you wanna play it for her while you rock her to sleep-" Austin said.

"GUYS!" Trish and Dez said at the same time, interrupting the couple.

"Calm down, we've got this." Trish said.

"Yeah, I think we know how to take care of our favorite godchild by now." Dez said, taking Ava from Ally and holding her above his head, causing the baby to giggle happily.

"Be careful!" Austin said.

"Relax Austin!" Dez said, cradling Ava in his arms. "We'll be fine! You guys go have fun!"

Trish and Dez nearly pushed Austin and Ally to the foyer, still getting an earful on what to do in any imaginable emergency.

"If there's a fire make sure to grab a blanket so she doesn't get cold outside."

"And if there's a tornado go to the basement."

"And if there's a hurricane or an earthquake-"

"Guys! We aren't kids! We know what to do!" Trish said. "You both are worrying over nothing!"

"But call us if anything happens." Ally said.

"And text us frequent updates." Austin said.

"We will do no such thing!" Dez said. "You deserve a night off to enjoy yourselves."

Austin and Ally looked at each other, knowing they had to do this.

"Okay... But we'll be home before midnight." Ally said.

"Stay out as late as you want." Dez said. "We'll be here."

Austin and Ally sighed in defeat, before going to say goodbye to Ava.

"Bye sweetie." Ally said, taking Ava from Dez and hugging her tightly. "We'll be back soon." she said, before handing Ava to Austin.

"I love you, Princess." Austin said quietly, kissing his daughters head.

"You guys should get going." Trish said. "We've got this. You go have fun!"

Austin reluctantly handed Ava over to Trish, before they left the house.

They walked down the pathway outside of their house to the driveway, before getting in the car.

Out of habit, Austin opened the back door, his face falling when he realized he didn't have Ava's car seat in his hand.

Ally smiled at her husband sympathetically, before sliding into the passengers seat while Austin hopped in the drivers seat.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Ally texted Trish and Dez for updates while Austin kept his eyes on the road and focused all his attention on driving to distract himself from how nervous he was.

They finally arrived at the restaurant. Austin opened the back door again out of habit, his face falling yet again when he remembered that his daughter was not back there.

"Come on." Ally said sympathetically, holding his arm and pulling him towards to entrance of the restaurant.

"Hi! Reservation for Moon, please." Ally said politely to the hostess once they were in the restaurant, holding Austin's hand in hers and holding his arm with the hand that wasn't intertwined with his.

"Right this way." the young waitress smiled, leading them to their table.

"Austin, relax." Ally said once they had sat down at their table, rubbing circles on the outside of his hand with her thumb. "She's gonna be fine. Trish and Dez aren't gonna let anything happen to her."

"I know." Austin sighed. "I'm just anxious. I'm sorry Ally, this night is for us."

"I get it." Ally said. "I'm worried too. But we have to do this at some point, so we might as well power through it."

"You're right." Austin agreed. "Let's just pretend like we're 18 and madly in love and on a date."

"What do you mean pretend like we're madly in love?" Ally smirked.

"You know what I mean." Austin said, rolling his eyes. "We were in love, but it was puppy love, honeymoon phase love. I love you more today than I ever have in my entire life. And I know that somehow I'll end up falling even more in love with you tomorrow."

"Wow, slow down buddy, lets graduate high school first." Ally joked.

Austin rolled her eyes again before leaning across the table to kiss her lips lightly.

"Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" the waitress asked, ignoring the affectionate couple.

"Yes." Austin said, looking over the menu. "Bring us two glasses of your most expensive wine."

"Red or white?" the waitress asked, jotting things down on her pad of paper.

"Surprise us." Austin said, never taking his eyes off of Ally.

"I thought we were supposed to be 18." Ally smirked.

"Please, if we were really trying to be exactly like we were at 18 we'd be over in the corner making out in this very classy establishment." Austin said. "We have learned a thing or two about decency and what is expectable in public since them. That and we have our own house now where we can make out and fornicate all we want without worrying about our parents busting us."

"That is a good point." Ally giggled.

"But, we are most certainly going to make out in the movie theater later." Austin said. "Just for old times sake."

"Well, if you insist." Ally sighed.

"Don't sound too excited." Austin laughed. "C'mon, you were always the one who initiated the making out in movies anyway!"

"No way!" Ally said defensively, an amused smile on her face. "It was always you! You would do the cheesy yawn-and-stretch-then-put-your-arm-around-me move, then not even halfway through the movie you would start kissing my neck and distracting me, so I had no choice but to make out with you!"

"Aw, poor Ally; she had to make out with her super hot boyfriend." Austin said in a baby voice.

"You're ridiculous." Ally laughed, shaking her head at her husband.

"Here you are." the waitress said as she placed two glasses of white wine on the table in front of them. "It's our special sauvignon blanc, it's imported from a restaurant called 'La Maurice' in Paris."

"That's the same restaurant we went to the night we got engaged!" Austin said excitedly.

"It is, isn't it?" Ally smiled.

The waitress smiled at the happy couple.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your dinner orders." she told them before walking off to tend to another table.

Ally took a sip of the wine.

"It tastes exactly like it did that night." she recalled fondly.

"For the record..." Austin said, taking a sip of his wine as well. "You initiated it the very first time."

"Imitated what?" Ally asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"The making out in the moving theater." Austin smirked.

"Did I?" Ally asked.

"Do you not remember?" Austin questioned.

Ally shook her head.

"Well I remember it vividly." Austin said. "We had only been dating for a few weeks. Your album was about to come out and we were going to go on a month of dates in one weekend. We got to the movie theater as soon as it opened and saw five movies back to back. They were short films, but five movies nonetheless.

"We spent the first movie eating snacks, the second movie I put my arm around you, and the third movie is where things got fun."

Ally rolled her eyes playfully as Austin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Your head was on my shoulder..." Austin said softly, a smile on his face as he recalled the memory. "Just after the movie started I felt you get up from my shoulder, I thought you were going to the bathroom; but then I felt your hand on my cheek. I turned to look at you and you had this look in your eyes I had only seen a few times at that point. I was surprised and a little anxious, but then you just surprised me more by leaning in and kissing me.

"It wasn't a little sweet kiss either; it was heated and sloppy and I loved every minute of it. We had never made out in public, we hadn't even told the world that we were dating yet; which just made it that much more exciting. Getting to second base in the back row of the movie theater, where anyone could turn around and see us then tell the whole world about us, was pretty thrilling."

"Well it was my pleasure." Ally laughed.

"Are we ready to order?" their waitress asked.

"Yes, I'll have the salmon." Ally said, handing the waitress her menu.

"And I'll has the steak." Austin said, handing her his menu as well.

The waitress nodded then went to put their orders in the kitchen.

"Really?" Ally asked. "You're gonna eat steak with white wine? You're supposed to eat fish with white wine and meat with red wine."

"Are the wine police gonna come and arrest me?" Austin asked, a smug smile on his face.

"No." Ally responded dryly.

"Then bring on the meat!" Austin said. "I've never been one to follow the rules anyway."

...

"I don't think I can eat another bite." Austin said, leaning back in his chair after they had finished the dessert they shared.

"That's something I've never heard you say before." Ally snorted.

"Yeah, because eat as much as I can whenever I have the chance." Austin smirked at her.

Ally's face flushed.

"You're horrible." she said softly.

"I really enjoy eating until the climax..." Austin continued.

"Austin!" Ally said. "We are in public!"

"I'm aware of that." Austin said. "Because if we weren't in public, I would be eating your-"

"Here's your check." their waitress said, placing the cheek on the table.

Austin smirked as he placed his card in the cheek for the waitress to take.

She came back with his card quickly, Austin and Ally standing up from their seats, leaving a decent tip on the table, then leaving the restaurant.

"Is it really already 8 o'clock?" Austin yawned as they got in the car.

"Yes." Ally laughed as she pulled out her phone.

"Well, I think it's time to go home and go to bed." Austin said.

"You know what, that's actually a really good idea." Ally said, holding her phone out and putting it on speaker. "Let's call Trish to check in and tell her we're coming home early."

Trish picked up after the second ring.

"So how's your hot date going?" Trish said when she answered the phone.

"It was lovely." Ally answered, smiling at Austin. "And we decided we're just gonna skip the movie and come home early."

"Nope!" Trish said.

"Excuse me?" Austin chimed in.

"You two are 25 years old for crying out loud!" Trish said. "Sure, you have a kid, but that shouldn't stop you from letting loose and having some fun every now and then!"

"We did have fun!" Austin said. "I had steak with white wine! That's crazy! And now we're ready to go home and see our daughter, who I assume is still breathing?"

"Ava is fine." Trish told them. "Dez is playing with her right now."

"Hold the phone up to her and let us hear her." Ally said.

Trish sighed, but complied to their requests.

Just as Trish had said, they heard Dez talking to Ava in a baby voice and Ava laughing loudly as her uncle tickled her.

"Hi sweetie!" Ally said into the phone loudly.

"It's mommy and daddy!" Austin added. "We miss you!"

"Oh my god you guys, PLEASE go see a movie." Trish said. "For your own sake."

Austin and Ally looked at each other.

"Fine." Ally finally agreed.

"But we'll be home before midnight." Austin said.

"Deal." Trish said. "Now go have fun you crazy kids." and then she hung up.

"So I guess we're going to the movies." Austin said, looking over at her and smiling before starting the car and heading off to the theater.

...

"So what's this movie about?"

"It's a post apocalyptic society where everything is super segregated and there's a rebellion against the evil government controlling everything."

"I think we've already seen this..."

"No, this is totally different from all the other movies." Austin said. "They filmed this one in Canada."

"Oh, my bad." Ally laughed at Austin's reasoning as to why this movie was different than all the other films in the genre.

The couple purchased their tickets then entered the theater.

"You want some snacks?" Austin asked.

"I thought you said you couldn't eat another bite?" Ally reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"Ally, please, that was over thirty minutes ago." Austin said.

"Fine." Ally laughed. "Let's get some popcorn."

They got one large popcorn to share and two bottles of water because they were each prone to spilling things in the movie theater.

They entered the dark theater and took their seats in the very back row.

The lights dimmed as the previews started, the popcorn sitting in Ally's lap.

Austin looked over at her, Ally's eyes were focused on the screen, shoving handful after handful of popcorn into her mouth.

He smirked mischievously as he let out a fake yawn and stretched out his long arms, resting one around her shoulders.

Ally turned to look at him, a dry look on her face.

"Seriously?" Ally asked, a half annoyed, half amused tone in her voice.

"Hey, we said we were pretending that we were 18." Austin whispered, leaning close to her ear.

"Slow down there, tiger." Ally said. "Let's at least wait until the movie starts."

Austin let out a huff of breath in annoyance, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth as he focused his attention back on the screen.

The lights dimmed as the movie started, Austin suddenly becoming entranced by the plot.

Ally however, felt as though she had seen this exact movie nine hundred times.

She placed the half empty tub of popcorn on Austin's lap and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes drifting shut.

"Ally..." Austin whispered, tossing a piece of popcorn at her head. "Ally, wake up."

"Why?" Ally asked, snuggling deeper into his shoulder, her eyes still shut.

"Because you can't make out with me if you're asleep?" Austin whispered in her ear huskily.

Ally suddenly felt very awake and energized.

She reached up both her hands to tangle them in his hair, pulling his lips down to meet hers.

Austin moved his hands to grip her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could.

Their lips wrestled together fiercely, Ally tugging at his hair and Austin's hands beginning to wander; one moving up to grip her boob, the other moving down to grip her ass.

Ally held back a moan as Austin began to kiss down her neck, his hand moving down to grip her thigh.

After a several long blissful moments of Austin's lips dancing across her neck, Ally pulled his lips up back to meet hers, the kiss getting more heated.

Ally was the first to break away, kissing down Austin's neck, causing him to let out a quiet whimper.

She bit down at on the juncture right where his neck met his shoulder, causing him to gasp and pull her back up to his lips.

Their kiss slowed down and became more sensual, their lips moving lazily against each other's.

Suddenly, there was a loud, explosive noise coming from the movie, startling them both apart.

They were both panting, both from being out of breath from their kisses and from being scared from the noise.

"Maybe action movies aren't the best movies for making out..." Austin whispered.

...

"I still feel like I'd already seen that exact movie like 12 times."

"It was totally different!"

"It was literally the exact same plot."

"Okay, yeah, that's true."

Ally giggled.

"So where to now?" she asked as they got in the car.

"It's a surprise." Austin smirked, starting the car and pulling out of the movie theater parking lot.

After driving for a few minutes, they arrived at their destination.

"Recognize this place?" Austin asked softly as the two hopped out of the car, both of them removing their shoes before walking onto the sand hand in hand.

"Of course." Ally smiled. "This is the same beach we came to after our senior prom."

"After we left the dance and went back to the music factory and Dez and Trish had fallen asleep." Austin added.

"We stayed out here all night." Ally recalled fondly. "We just talked and laughed and kissed then fell asleep under the stars."

"Don't forget the next morning when we were rudely awoken by the high tide." Austin added.

"Oh yeah!" Ally laughed. "We woke up when we felt the water on our toes; we both freaked out and jumped up and ran back to the car."

"And we were both covered in sand, from head to toe." Austin said.

"Then we went back to your parents house and your mom had already made us pancakes." Ally said.

"And your dad wasn't even mad at us for staying out all night." Austin said.

"Trish and Dez were though." Ally reminded him.

"Oh yeah, they weren't happy that we ditched them after they fell asleep." Austin laughed.

"But the jokes on us because we ended up sleeping all day." Ally said.

"Yeah, we did." Austin smiled. "After we ate our pancakes we went upstairs and showered together, which I'm shocked my mother didn't stop from happening; I mean, it's not like she knew what we were doing, but still."

"It's not like that was a sexy shower by any means, though." Ally said. "I mean it was literally just us trying to remove all the sand from every crevasse of our body."

"Exactly!" Austin said. "Anyway, after we showered you put on one of my favorite shirts and you looked absolutely adorable; then we snuggled up in my bed and we slept all afternoon."

"That day was pretty much perfect." Ally sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder as they strolled down the beach.

"Yeah, it was." Austin said. "And now that's our life. We get to do that every day. And it's amazing."

"Do you ever wish we could go back?" Ally asked. "Like go back to being 18."

"Absolutely not." Austin answered. "I mean, don't get me wrong, being 18 was amazing. But we were still so young. So unsure. So unaware of what was to come for us."

Ally gripped his hand tighter as he mentioned what she knew had to be when they broke up.

"And I love our life now." Austin said. "I love being married to you. I love living with you. I love that we have a career together. I love that we have a child together. I honestly have never felt more happy with life than I do right now."

"I feel the same way." Ally smiled.

...

"I had a nice time tonight." Ally giggled as they walked up the front steps, acting as though they had just been on their first date.

"Me too." Austin said. "We should do this again sometime. You're really cool, Ally."

Ally laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Really?" Austin said. "That's all I get?"

"I don't kiss on first dates." Ally shrugged innocently.

"But you do kiss guys after performances even though you're just friends?" Austin said, raising an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in close to her.

"Well, some guys are just so special I make an exception." Ally whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Can you make an exception for the father of your child?" Austin smirked, his lips brushing against hers as he talked.

"Hmm... Maybe." Ally whispered, and then he was kissing her.

The kiss was passionate and sloppy and just like all the kisses they used to share on each other's doorsteps when they were in high school.

Except for now they were on their own doorstep to their own house, which they had their own bedroom that they shared inside.

And instead of their parents inside anxiously awaiting their return, it was their best friends who kept telling them to stay out later and later.

Ally pulled away first, completely out of breath.

She smirked as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door, Austin kissing her neck as she did so.

Ally shooed him away and placed a finger to her lips as they entered the house, knowing their daughter was most likely asleep.

The couple tip toed into the living room and found their two best friends and their daughter fast asleep on the couch.

Trish's head was resting on Dez's chest, his arm around her shoulders holding her close, his fingers in her curls. Ava was on Dez's chest as well, his other hand on her tiny back and his cheek rested against her head. Ava had one of her hands wrapped around Trish's fingers.

"Oh, this is just too precious." Ally whispered. "I have to get a picture of this."

Ally snapped multiple pictures of the sleeping trio before returning to Austin's side.

"Should we wake them up?" Ally asked.

"Nah." Austin replied. "Let them sleep. C'mon, lets go to bed."

After each placing a soft kiss on Ava's head (and Austin placing one on Dez's head as well), the couple made their way upstairs, hand in hand; ready to fall asleep in each other's arms.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	19. Pancake Princess

"Ouch!" Austin said as Ava bit down on his finger, holding his hand in both of her smaller hands and chewing on his digit.

"You know, I'm gonna be honest here..." Austin said, pulling his finger out of her mouth and replacing it with one of her toys. "I'm not gonna miss this whole teething phase at all."

"Me either." Ally said. "She's been so miserable the whole time, it's been horrible to watch because we can't do anything about it."

"Yeah." Austin agreed. "At least when she gets her wisdom teeth out they'll give her drugs."

"Well, we can give her something close to drugs now." Ally said.

"What?" Austin asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Solid food." Ally laughed. "Now that she has a decent amount of teeth she'll be able to crew some soft foods."

"Have you already decided what you want her first food to be?" Austin asked excitedly.

"No..." Ally said slowly.

"Good, because I have!" Austin said, handing Ava over to Ally before rushing into the kitchen.

Ally sat with Ava on the couch while Austin scurried about the kitchen.

"Okay, they're ready!" Austin said loudly.

Ally picked Ava up and carried her into the kitchen then placed her in her high chair.

Austin walked over and placed an enormous stack of pancakes on the table.

"Austin..." Ally said. "You realize she's not gonna eat all of those. Like she physically can't. Her stomach isn't even big enough to hold all of it."

"Well then I'll just eat whatever she doesn't!" Austin said happily, taking a tiny piece of pancake off the stack with a plastic baby fork. "Open up, Ava!"

Ava listened to her father and opened her mouth widely so Austin could feed her the small bite of pancake.

The moment Ava tasted the pancake her eyes lit up and she began reaching towards Austin and the pancakes, indicating that she wanted more.

"I think she likes them." Ally smiled, snapping pictures and taking videos of their daughter's first solid food experience.

"I've never been more proud of you." Austin said to Ava, looking as though he was about to tear up.

Austin fed her another bite of pancakes, Ava getting so excited that she held onto his hand with both of her hands as he placed the food in her mouth.

Ally laughed.

"Like father, like daughter."

 **Author's note: I know this was super short, BUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT I UPLOADED THE FORST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY! Its a one shot series that takes place when Austin and Ally are engaged and leads up through their wedding. CHECK IT OUT!**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	20. Crawling

Ava giggled loudly as Austin tickled her belly, making funny faces at her just to make her laugh.

The baby was on the floor on her back, kicking her little legs, her tiny fists dancing about.

"Austin?" Ally called out from the kitchen. "Have you seen my car keys?"

"Not recently." Austin replied to his wife, picking Ava up and sitting her down (she had just recently learned how to sit up on her own) and handing her a toy to play with.

"I could've sworn I left them right here." Ally said, pointing to the counter as she rummaged through things in attempt to find her keys.

"Here; let me help." Austin said, standing up to help her look.

The couple tore through the kitchen looking for the keys.

"They might be in the living room." Ally said.

Austin nodded then walked over towards the living room area, which was in the same open area as the kitchen.

After checking in between the couch cushions and having no luck, Austin looked up to see his daughter on the opposite side of the room that she had been on when he got up just minutes ago.

Austin cocked his head to the side, confused. Ava knew how to roll around by herself, but she never made it that far.

Shrugging it off, Austin went back to searching for his wife's keys.

"Did you check under the couch?" Ally asked as she searched the refrigerator. "They might've fallen under there."

Austin nodded and got on his knees to look under the couch, finding nothing but dust bunnies, several pacifiers, and a couple baby toys.

"No keys but I did find out where all the missing pacifiers go." Austin said, pulling out the dusty pacifiers and baby toys.

"Ew." Ally said when she saw all the dust. "Put those in the sink, I'll wash them off."

Standing up from the floor, Austin turned around to see that Ava was not there.

"Umm... Ally?" Austin said nervously.

"What?" Ally said as she rummaged through the many drawers in the kitchen.

"I think we might have something more important to find than your keys..." Austin said, walking around the room to ensure that his daughter was not there.

"And what might that be, Austin?" Ally asked, her eyes still on the drawer.

"Our child." Austin replied.

"WHAT?!" Ally said loudly.

"I don't know where she is!" Austin said frantically. "She was right here a minute ago! I SAW her!"

"Don't panic, she can only roll so far." Ally said.

Austin nodded before the couple began running around the house looking for the baby.

They ran into the foyer when they saw her.

"Ally..." Austin said, amazement in his voice. "She's..."

"Crawling!" Ally said excitedly, tears springing to her eyes as she clung to Austin's arm.

"Ava!" Austin called out, dropping down to his knees, Ally doing the same. "Ava! Crawl to mommy and daddy!"

Ava turned her head and smiled widely when she saw her parents down at her level, changing directions and crawling their way.

"C'mon, baby!" Austin cheered.

"You can do it, Ava!" Ally chanted.

Ava finally reached them, placing a hand on either of their legs.

"You did it!" Austin said excitedly, picking her up and tossing her in the air, Ava giggling wildly as Austin kissed all over her face.

"She's mobile!" Ally said. "Before we even know it, she'll be driving!"

"Whoa, Ally, slow down." Austin said. "One new mode of transportation at a time."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	21. Ava's first word(s)

"Thanks for brunch guys." Trish said as she and Dez helped Austin and Ally clear the table.

"It's the least we could do." Ally said. "You guys have been so helpful the past few months, we really appreciate it."

"And we're really gonna miss you when you're in LA." Austin added.

"We're gonna miss you guys too." Dez said. "But not as much as we're gonna miss this little angel." Dez cooed at Ava, taking her out of her high chair. "You guys are still holding firm on keeping her? You're sure you don't want us to take her?"

"We're sure." Ally said dryly.

"Seriously?" Trish said. "C'mon, we'll bring her back by Christmas."

"I think we'd prefer to keep our own child." Austin said.

"Are you sure?" Dez asked. "Because she still flies for free."

"That's a great point." Trish said, pointing to Dez.

"You guys are not taking our daughter with you!" Ally said, taking Ava from Dez.

"Have your own kid if you want one so bad!" Austin said.

"Whoa, okay, slow down, we aren't that desperate yet." Dez said.

"Yeah, unlike you guys, we want to enjoy our early twenties without having to worry about being parents yet." Trish said.

"We're totally okay with just being the cool godparents who live in LA and make huge movies who Ava will eventually wanna come live with." Dez said.

"Exactly!" Trish said, high fiving Dez.

"Aw, crap, we've gotta go!" Dez said, grabbing Trish's shoulder. "Our flight leaves in just over an hour."

Austin helped Trish and Dez carry their bags out to the car in the driveway, Ally still holding Ava.

After all the bags were loaded in the car, the four friends turned to look at each other.

"Well..." Trish said. "I guess this is goodbye."

Austin hugged Trish and Dez before taking Ava from Ally so she could hug their two friends.

Ally hugged Dez then Trish, the two women about to burst into tears.

"Have a safe flight." Ally told them. "Call us as soon as you land."

Trish nodded before pulling Ally into another hug, breaking apart after several long moments but still keeping an arm around each other.

Dez kissed Ava's head and rubbed her back with his hand, telling her that he was gonna miss her more than Ally, but not as much as Austin.

Austin laughed at his words before doing his signature handshake with his best friend.

"What up!" Ava said in synchronization with her father and uncle.

Both boys froze, Ally and Trish's jaws dropped.

"Did she really just..." Austin said, shocked.

Dez reached out and high fived Ava, followed by a fist bump.

"What up!" Ava said again, smiling widely at her uncle.

"She did it!" Dez said excitedly.

"I can't believe that's her first word!" Austin said excitedly. "I thought it would be something like Mozambique or babylonions or something else Ally would say."

"Austin, for the millionth time, it's not-" Ally started to correct him. "Ya know what, nevermind."

"Ava, can you say it again for daddy?" Austin cooed, doing the handshake with his daughter.

"What up!" Ava giggled, very entertained by how excited her parents and godparents were.

"Good job, baby!" Austin said excitedly, kissing her head and hugging her close to him.

"Okay, Dez, we really have to go." Trish said. "Our flight leaves in under an hour."

After finale hugs and kisses, Trish and Dez were in the car and driving off.

"Wave bye bye, Ava!" Austin said, holding out her hand.

Ava reached out both her hands and waved goodbye to her godparents.

...

"Is it working?"

"Yes, I can see and hear you now!"

"Awesome!"

"So what's going on in LA, buddy?" Austin asked.

"A lot, actually!" Dez said. "Trish is still at the studio getting a costume fitting, but once she gets back we're gonna go over the final draft of the script before we start shooting tomorrow!"

"That's so cool!" Austin said.

"I know right?!" Dez said. "So what's going on back there? Anything new?"

"Well, Ally and I have started working on some new songs so that's exciting." Austin said. "We haven't been writing much at all since Ava was born so it's nice to finally get back to it."

"Oh, how's Ava?" Dez asked.

"She's as perfect as ever." Austin said. "She's taking a nap right now, Ally's up there with her. OH, and she learned how to blow kisses and it's like her new favorite thing. It's SO cute! Here, I'll show you a video-"

"Austin, you sent me that video like four times." Dez laughed.

"Did I?" Austin asked.

"Yep." Dez said.

"Oh..." Austin said.

"Ya know, I didn't think any other girl would ever come along that would have you as wrapped around her finger as Ally has you." Dez said. "But I stand corrected."

"Yeah, yeah." Austin smiled.

The boys went into a series of random conversations about anything and everything.

"Oh, look who is awake!" Austin said as Ally entered the room with messy haired Ava.

"Oh, look Ava, it's your Uncle Dez!" Ally said as she sat down next to Austin, Ava on her lap.

"Hi Ava!" Dez waved through the computer, causing Ava to smile widely.

"Dez!" Ava said, grabbing towards the computer, wanting to hug her favorite uncle.

"Did she just say my name?" Dez said excitedly.

"Ava, who's that?" Austin asked, pointing to Dez.

"Dez!" Ava said again.

"She did!" Austin said happily. "Good job, sweetie!"

"Well... Since all three of you are here, I guess now it's best time as any to tell you..." Dez said.

"Tell us what?" Austin asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Carrie and I are getting married!" Dez said.

"What?" Ally said. "Oh my gosh, Dez, that's amazing!"

"Congratulations buddy!" Austin said.

"Thanks guys!" Dez said. "Anyway, we were wondering if maybe Ava could be our flower girl!"

"Of course!" Ally said.

"Did you hear that, Ava?" Austin said, poking Ava's belly. "You're gonna be in Uncle Dez and Auntie Carrie's wedding!"

"And Austin..." Dez said. "Will you be my best man?"

"Of course I will, buddy!" Austin said excitedly. "I'll be the bestest best man ever!"

"Awesome!" Dez said. "Oh, I'm sorry guys, I gotta go! One of my producers is calling me."

"Okay!" Austin said. "Ava, blow kisses to Uncle Dez!"

Ava blew a kiss at the computer and waved at her uncle.

"Bye guys!" Dez waved back happily, before the screen went blank.

Ava turned up to look at Austin, a confused expression on her face.

"Dez?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Uncle Dez had to go bye bye." Austin told her.

Ava nodded, understanding Austin's words.

"I love how she can understand what we're saying now!" Austin said excitedly.

"I know!" Ally replied just as excitedly. "She can actually comprehend things!"

"And she knows her own name too!" Austin said. "Isn't that right, Ava?"

Ava turned at the mention of her name, smiling up at her parents.

"Yes, that's our smart girl!" Austin cooed.

...

"Hey Austin, check this out!" Ally called out from the living room. "They're doing a whole special for the anniversary of steal your heart!"

"I can't believe it's been this long." Austin said. "I mean, it feels like just yesterday I was writing all my confusing feelings about you down in a napkin and now we're married and have the most perfect child ever." Austin smiled at Ava, who was playing with her toys on the floor.

Ava giggled as Austin booped her nose and tickled her belly.

Ally laughed at the two before turning the volume up on the TV while Austin returned to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"We all knew Austin Moon as the adorable heartthrob who could do anything but write songs, which is where his songwriter and best friend, Ally Dawson, came into play." the reporter on the TV said. "From day one we all saw a special connection between these two, and they eventually ended up dating for a short period of time before they broke up due to what they said was work complications.

"Just a few months later, when we were all still mourning the loss of Auslly, Austin Moon released a new song, the first song he ever wrote on his own, which was obviously about a girl.

"There was a lot of speculation happening, Austin wasn't exactly an amateur when it came to dating; he had quite a few past suitors who the song could've been about.

"It wasn't until a court trial to prove that he really wrote the song that we learned he had in fact written the song about the one girl he had yet to get over, Ally Dawson.

"And now almost a decade down the line, Austin and Ally are happily married, and as we all know, they are the biggest duo in music. They also now have a daughter named Ava."

Ava looked up at the mention of her name, focusing her eyes on the screen.

"And now, to commemorate the 9 year anniversary, here is Austin Moon's 'Steal Your Heart'." the reporter said as she introduced the song.

"Dada!" Ava said excitedly when she saw Austin (from 9 years earlier) appear on the screen.

There was a clatter in the kitchen as Austin hurried into the living room.

"What did she just say?" Austin panted.

Ava looked up at Austin and smiled widely.

"Dada!" she said again, reaching up her arms to indicate that she wanted him to pick her up.

"Yeah..." Austin said softly a she picked her up, tears in his eyes. "That's me. I'm your dada."

...

Ally groaned as she sat in the Miami traffic, the sun close to setting, the cars barely moving a mile an hour.

She was almost home! She had just two more exits before she got off the express way; but what would normally take her like 5 minutes to drive, now looked like it would take her at least a half an hour to drive.

She sighed before picking up her phone and pressing Austin's contact.

"Hey babe! Are you close to being home?" Austin said when he picked up the phone.

"Define close." Ally replied. "I mean, in distance I'm super close, but the traffic between here and there is insane."

"Aw, that sucks." Austin said. "I was hoping you'd be home soon."

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"Nothing!" Austin said. "Ava's just being really fussy and nothing I do will cheer her up."

"Dada!" she heard Ava scream through the phone.

"I'm right here, baby!" Austin attempted to sooth her. "It's okay!"

Ava's screams just increased and got louder.

"I'll let you go." Ally said. "I'll be home as soon as I can." and then she hung up the phone.

Ally sighed again as she placed her phone back in the cupholder.

She had to admit that hearing that Ava was being fussy with Austin did make her feel a bit happy, as bad as it sounds.

Austin had just had a special bond with Ava since day one. Ava had always been more drawn to him than to her, and it kind of hurt Ally. She was her mother! She gave birth to her! Yet all Ava said was "dada" or "Dez" or "what up", she was literally a mini Austin.

But then she remembered what actual mini Austin was like, and how he eventually fell in love with her, which soothed her anxieties about her daughter never feeling close to her.

Her relationship that she had with her own mother was not what she wanted for herself and her own daughter.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts as the traffic thinned out, Ally finally got off at her exit.

She pulled down the street and into their driveway, opening the garage door and parking the car.

"I'm home!" Ally called out loudly as she entered the kitchen through the garage.

"Hey!" Austin called out from the couch.

Ally walked up behind the couch to see Austin bouncing Ava up and down on his lap in attempt to calm her fussing.

"Mama!" Ava cried, reaching up at Ally when she saw her appear.

Ally froze, stunned.

"You wanna go to mama?" Austin smiled, handing Ava over to Ally.

Ava's cries immediately stopped once she was in Ally's arms, resting her head in the crock of her neck.

"Mama." Ava mumbled contently, drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah." Ally said softly as she rocked Ava back and forth, her eyes welling up. "I'm your mama."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	22. Ava on a plane

**Author's note: I will be updating "Alex & Ava" every day this week! So get ready for all the Darrie wedding drama! ;)**

"Flight 485 to Los Angeles is now boarding. Please listen closely to hear when your zone is called. Any passengers with children under 3 can now make their way onto the aircraft."

Austin carefully stood up, not wanting to wake Ava up as she slept in his arms; Ally carrying the diaper bag and the carry on bag they were sharing.

It was finally happening. They were going to LA for Dez's wedding.

Their flight was pretty early in the morning, and they somehow made it all the way to the airport and through security without Ava waking up.

"I still don't see why you guys get to board first." Trish said.

"You wanna be in charge of a fussy baby?" Austin asked.

"I'm good." Trish said, sitting back down.

"We'll see you guys on the plane." Ally told Trish, Didi, JJ, and all their parents.

The Miami "Darrie" wedding clan took up pretty much all of first class; which was actually helpful for them considering if Ava started crying she would only disturb her own family members.

After showing their boarding passes to the women at the desk, Austin and Ally made their way down the terminal.

Once on the plane, Austin and Ally took their seats in the third row of first class, Austin in the window seat and Ally in the aisle seat.

Ava stirred in her sleep as the other passengers began to board, squirming in Austin's arms.

"Shhhh, baby it's okay." Austin whispered, rocking her back and forth. "Go back to sleep; daddy's got you, daddy's got you."

Ava calmed down and settled back into Austin's arms at the sound of his voice, Austin sighing in relief.

Everything was going smoothly up until the plane took off.

The turbulence woke Ava up, startling her.

"Dada!" Ava cried, clinging to Austin in fright.

"It's okay, sweetie." Austin said calmly, holding Ava close. "It's just the airplane. It has to make noise so we can get in the air. Look, we're flying."

"Birdie?" Ava said, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, honey; like a birdie." Austin laughed. "Look!"

Austin pointed out the window, showing Ava how they were soaring above the clouds.

Ava gasped excitedly and pressed her face against the window; she took after her mother when it came to clouds.

The clouds kept Ava amused for a full five minutes, then she got tired of them.

The flight attendant brought snacks drinks for Austin and Ally, Austin gave Ava an airplane cookie to gnaw on to keep her busy.

Ava eventually got bored with her cookie and grew antsy; she squirmed in Austin's arms, wiggling about as she tried to escape his tight embrace.

"I'm gonna walk her down the plane and back and see if that calms her down." Austin said, standing up from his seat and holding Ava on his hip.

Ava looked around the plane and at the passengers curiously as Austin walked her down the center aisle, trying to grab at random objects every so often, causing Austin to have to restrain her, which did not make Ava happy.

"No luck?" Ally said as Austin returned to his seat with a squirming Ava.

"Nope." Austin sighed. "She's over being held, she just wants to roam around by herself."

"Well we can't just set her loose in an airplane." Ally said.

"Why not?" Austin asked.

"Because..." Ally said slowly. "We just can't! I feel like there must be some rule against letting babies roam free in airplanes."

"You wanna be in charge of her now, then?" Austin said, handing Ava over to Ally. "I need to work on my best man speech anyway."

"Fine, I'll take her." Ally said, standing up and holding Ava.

Austin pulled out the notecards he had written his speech on, flipping through them and reading them over for what must've been the twentieth time in the past twelve hours.

Dez had been Austin's best friend for as long as he could remember. They'd been through so much and he had stuck by his side the entire time. Dez believed in his dream to be a performer when no one else did, he helped him pursue his dream and make it a reality. Dez stuck by his side when all the confusion and emotions called falling in love happened. Dez stuck by his side after they graduated, helping him though his break up even though he couldn't be there in person.

Next to his wife and daughter, Dez was the single most important person to him. And this speech had to express how important he was to him and say how much he meant to him. So in short, this speech had to be pretty damn amazing.

There was only one problem: Austin wasn't a writer.

Ally and Dez were the writers while he and Trish were the executors. Ally wrote the songs, Austin sang them. Dez wrote the scripts, Trish brought them to life. That's how it had always been with the four of them. That's how and why they worked.

But he couldn't have Ally write this speech for him. He had to write it himself. It had to be his own thoughts, his own emotions, his own words.

Which is exactly why it was two days before the wedding and he hadn't finished it.

"Any luck with the speech writing?" Didi asked, sitting down next to him in Ally's abandoned seat.

"Nope." Austin said dully. "How do people do this?! I feel like my brain is on fire!"

"It looks like you've already got a decently long speech." Didi said, picking up his notecards. "Why don't just use this."

"Because it needs to be amazing!" Austin said. "Dez wrote the most heartfelt speech ever for our wedding, so I wanna do the same for him."

"You know Dez isn't expecting you to deliver a Shakespeare level, or even Ally Dawson level speech, right?" Didi said. "He's expecting Austin Moon, the kid who can't write to save his life. The kid who has been his very best friend since he could barely read."

"Thanks Deeds." Austin said sincerely. "But I still wanna try my hardest to write the greatest best man speech ever."

"Then have at it." Didi laughed.

"Okay, I'm done." Ally said, returning with a still antsy Ava. "She tried to rip off someone's toupee!"

"I'll take her!" Didi offered.

"Seriously?" Ally said gratefully. "Oh, thank you so much Didi!"

"No problem!" Didi said happily.

"Here Ava..." Ally said, handing Ava over to Didi. "Go sit with Aunt Didi for a while."

Ally collapsed into her seat and let out a sigh of relief as Didi took Ava back to her own seat.

"No wonder kids under three fly for free." Ally said. "They aren't cruel enough to make you pay for this torture."

"Yeah..." Austin said softly, not paying any attention to what Ally was saying.

"Still working on your speech?" Ally asked.

"Yep." Austin said, his eyes never leaving the notecards.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"Yep."

"Well then I'm going to take a nap." Ally said, resting her head on Austin's shoulder. "Wake me up when we're in California."

"Will do." Austin chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before she drifted off to sleep.

...

Ally was woken not even an hour later by the sounds of her daughter crying.

"Where is she?" Ally groaned.

"My parents have her." Austin said.

"She's probably hungry." Ally told him.

"I'll go get her." Austin sighed, standing up from his seat.

Ally pulled out some of the snacks they had packed in the diaper bag while Austin went to get Ava.

Austin gave Ava some sort of apple flavored puffy baby snack to calm her down; he still wasn't sure what they were, but he did know that every time he had tried them himself they had tasted stale.

Ava calmed down after she had a snack, but just went back to squirming around once she was done eating.

"Put on a movie for her or something." Ally suggested.

Austin pulled out his phone and put on one of the baby videos he had downloaded for occasions such as this. Ava grabbed at the phone, wanting to watch her favorite video, which was about animals.

Austin handed her his phone as the video started playing, instantly silencing her.

Everything was calm for a few blissful minutes. Ava quietly watched her video, Ally began to drift back to sleep, and Austin continued working on his speech.

But the blissful silence only lasted a short time.

Ava's favorite thing to do recently had been to make animal noises. She loved making the noise of whatever animal she saw. And since the video she was watching was about animals, Ava was doing her impression of an entire barnyard.

"Moo!" Ava said happily. "Bahhh! Bahhh! Ruff, ruff!"

"Shhhh Ava, you have to be quiet." Austin said, putting a finger to his lips.

Ava just looked up at him.

"Meow!" she said right in his face, giggling.

"Okay, how about we listen to some music?" Austin said, turning off the animal video and putting his music on shuffle, the volume low.

Ava loved music. She could listen to it all day, every day. It didn't matter what kind; her parents songs, classical songs, rap songs, baby songs, anything. She loved listening to the different instruments and melodies. She was certainly her parents' child when it came to her appreciation for music at such a young age.

She also took after her parents when it came to singing. Except for Ava couldn't really sing yet, she would just hum along or blabber her own made up lyrics; which was exactly what she started doing right then.

She had started off humming, but it quickly turned into loud, incoherent, babbling, no doubt disturbing the other passengers.

"Ava, what did I say?" Austin said sternly.

"Shhh?" she mimicked what he had done earlier, holding a finger to her lips.

"That's right." Austin said. "We have to be quiet. See, mommy is sleeping."

"Ohhhh." Ava said quietly. "Shhhh."

Ava sat on Austin's lap quietly as he continued to work on his speech.

"Excuse me, sir?" the flight attendant said.

"Yes?" Austin said, looking up from his speech.

"Do you have any trash-" the flight attendant asked.

"SHHHHH!" Ava said to the flight attendant loudly. "MAMA SEEPING!"

"Ava!" Austin scolded her. "That's not nice! I'm so sorry, m'mam. She's normally very well behaved."

"She's fine." the flight attendant laughed. "I know how these long flights are for little ones. Good luck."

"Thanks." Austin said, smiling at the woman before she walked away.

Austin sighed as Ava began to play with his notecards.

He was not looking foreword to their flight back to Miami after the wedding.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	23. The Bachelor (party) (and morning after)

"You sure you're okay if I go?"

"For the millionth time, Austin, yes! Go have fun! We'll be fine! Trish and I are having a spa night here at the hotel, so my dad is gonna keep Ava tonight."

"Okay..." Austin finally agreed. "But I'll be back before midnight."

"Stay out as late as you want!" Ally said. "Go crazy!"

"I don't wanna be hungover for all of my best man duties." Austin chuckled, kissing Ally and Ava's heads. "And I'll barely know anyone there, Dez's producers planned it so it'll just be all his famous LA friends plus me and JJ."

"Well, have fun anyway!" Ally giggled.

"I'll try." Austin said. "Call me if you need anything!"

"Will do!" Ally said.

Austin waved at both Ally and Ava before leaving the room.

...

"This is already way better than my bachelorette party." Ally sighed as she and Trish sat in the spa wearing fluffy robes and sipping champagne while they got pedicures and foot massages.

"Hey!" Trish said. "I spent months planning that party!"

"And getting wasted and having a band of strippers was fun when we were like 23; but now as the mother of a small child, this is the greatest party ever."

"Okay, you have a good point there." Trish agreed. "But when I get married, we are going all out like we did for yours."

"Deal." Ally laughed, holding out her glass to clink it together with Trish's.

Just then, Ally's phone buzzed.

"Oh, it's a text from Austin." Ally said. "Wanna bet they're all already wasted?"

"I'd take you up on that bet." Trish said. "We know they're both lightweights."

Ally laughed as she looked at Austin's text which read: "i miss uuuuuuuuu", followed by some crying emojis and a robot one that he must've hit by mistake.

Ally shook her head as she typed out her reply: "I miss you too, baby. Make sure you're drinking water and eating enough; you don't wanna be super hungover tomorrow."

Austin replied not even a minute later: "oooo ill git enuff 2 eat 2nite if u no wut i mean..." followed by about 10 smirk emojis.

Ally rolled her eyes as she typed her response: "whoa easy tiger, I don't want you going home with some random bar girl."

Austin in his drunk state didn't understand Ally's sarcastic tone, his response made that very clear: "nooooo allllllyyyyyy i meant UUUUUU ur my WIFE an i luuuuuvvvv uuuuuuu".

Ally laughed; any grammatical knowledge he had just went out the window after he'd had alcohol.

"I love you, too. Now get back to your party, tipsy."

"i know i are but what am u?"

"Yep, they're already wasted." Ally told Trish. "Austin's texts are even less grammatically correct than usual."

"Fantastic." Trish laughed.

...

The girls were done before midnight, heading back to their own separate rooms.

Ally slipped into her pajamas and crawled into bed before settling in with a good book.

She couldn't even remember the last time she felt this relaxed. She had spent all evening getting pampered, her dad was watching Ava, and Austin was still out so she had the whole room to herself.

Just after midnight, Ally decided to go to sleep, seeing as though they had a very busy day tomorrow.

After she had settled into bed and was half asleep, she heard the door open and someone stumble in.

"Pssssssttttttttt!" Austin whisper yelled in her ear. "Allllllllyyyyyyyyy... Are yoooouu sleeeeppinnnng?"

"Yes." Ally replied, holding back her laughs.

"You're tricking me!" Austin giggled, collapsing on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and rolling over on his back, holding her in his arms tightly.

"Stop!" Ally squealed as Austin began sloppily kissing her neck.

"C'mon Ally!" Austin smirked against her neck. "Your dad is watching Ava and we have this lovely hotel room all to ourselves."

"You're forgetting the fact that you have to get up early." Ally said. "Because, ya know, it's your best friend's wedding day and you're the best man."

"You're no fun." Austin whined, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck; he had always been a very affectionate drunk.

"And you're wasted." Ally laughed. "You need sleep."

"FINE." Austin sighed dramatically; he was also a very melodramatic drunk. "But tomorrow night after the wedding, we're having your dad or my parents keep Ava again and we're going at it harder than we did on our own wedding night."

"Okay, sweetie. Whatever you say." Ally sighed, closing her eyes and beginning to fall back asleep.

"Hey... Ally..." Austin said quietly, his tone more serious than before.

"Yeah?" Ally said, opening her eyes to meet his eyes that were staring into hers.

Austin didn't say anything; instead her leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." he whispered after he pulled away.

"I love you too." Ally said, pressing one more quick kiss on his lips.

The couple sighed contently as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

...

"Ughhhhh, it's too bright." Austin groaned as the light shone through the window the next morning.

Ally giggled at Austin's hungoverness just before her alarm started to go off.

"Nooooooo." Austin whined. "It's too loud, make it stoooooop."

"Time to get up." Ally yawned as she turned off the alarm. "We have to get ready."

"Noooo." Austin whined again, wrapping his arms around her middle tightly and holding her to his chest and nuzzling his face in her neck. "It's too early. I just wanna snuggle."

"Austin!" Ally laughed as his nose tickled her neck. "Seriously! We have to get ready! I need to go take a shower."

"Ohhh, can I come with you?" Austin asked excitedly.

"Fine." Ally agreed. "But only so you won't go back to sleep."

"Please Ally, we all know that's not the real reason." Austin smirked as he rolled out of bed, taking her hand in his and pulling her towards the bathroom.

After the duo's shower filled with steamy water and sloppy kisses was over, they each wrapped themselves in one on the fluffy hotel towels and left the steamy bathroom.

Ally sat on the bed and checked her phone while Austin began ironing his clothes.

After she had checked all the messages she had received during the night, she look up at Austin.

His towel hung low on his hips, his entire chest on display. His hair was still damp and messy as he bit his tongue in concentration while he ironed the wrinkles out of his already nearly wrinkle free tuxedo.

She decided that she should be documenting this day and keeping their fans up to date since they were just as excited about today as they were, so she subtly snapped a photo of him.

After captioning the photo "Good morning to me... #DarrieWedding" and adding some winking and smirking emojis, Ally posted the photo then placed her phone back on the nightstand.

She stood up from the bed, walked over to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, standing on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"You know..." Ally whispered. "We actually have a lot more time than I thought we would..."

"Hmm..." Austin hummed, biting his lip. "What should we do with all this free time then?"

"I don't know..." Ally said softly, faking innocence in her tone as she began to kiss over his collar and neck area. "I'm sure we can figure out something."

That was the last straw for Austin.

After carefully placing the iron down so as not to burn the hotel to the ground, Austin quickly spun around to face Ally; he grabbed her hips and twisted them around before pushing her up against the hotel room door where he knew the 'do not disturb' sign was still hanging.

Ally smirked against his neck as she tangled her hands in his hair, letting her towel fall off her body, leaving her completely nude.

Austin discarded his towel too before grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her hard, their naked bodies rubbing against each other deliciously.

Before anything else could happen, there was a knock at the door.

Groaning, Austin pulled away to look through the peephole to see who could be there this early.

"Shit its your dad." Austin muttered when he saw that none other than Lester Dawson was standing on the other side of the door where he currently had his naked daughter pressed up against between his naked body; his father in law also happened to be holding his own daughter.

Ally tore her lips away from Austin's neck, where they had been sucking and nipping, as they both scurried around to get their towels off the ground and cover their nude bodies.

"Heeeeyyyyy!" Ally said awkwardly as she opened the door after putting her towel back on, Austin had gone back towards the bedroom area to wrap his back around him.

"Mama!" Ava said happily, reaching forward at the sight of Ally's face.

"Hi baby!" Ally cooed, taking Ava into her arms and kissing her head. "Were you a good girl for grandpa?"

"I know you certainly weren't a good girl for daddy..." Austin whispered in Ally's ear huskily as he reappeared. "Hi Princess!"

"Dada!" Ava said, grabbing onto Austin's outstretched hand and rubbing it against her face.

"Did she do okay?" Ally asked her father.

"She was fantastic." Lester told them. "We even painted giraffes together. Granted, she was finger painting, but still!"

"That's great!" Ally laughed. "Well, we have to get ready, see ya at the wedding!"

"Bye Ava!" Lester waved.

Ava waved back to her grandfather and blew kisses before her father shut the door.

"Okay, I'll get Ava ready while you get ready, then the two of you can head to the venue while I stay here and get ready." Ally said. "I'll ride to the venue with Trish since neither of us are in the ceremony."

"Wait you're just gonna act like we weren't about bang each other's brains out against the hotel room door?" Austin said.

"Austin!" Ally smiled through gritted teeth, bouncing Ava in her arms. "There's little ears listening!"

"Oh sorry." Austin said. "I meant make love each other's brains out. Is that better?"

Ally rolled her eyes before walking back to the bathroom to give Ava a bath.

Ava splashed around in the bathtub, she absolutely loved the water. Austin was convinced she was part fish.

Once Ava was all clean, Ally wrapped her up in a fluffy towel and carried her back out to the bedroom portion of the room.

Austin rushed into the bathroom as soon as Ally walked out, muttering something about not having enough time for his hair.

Ally laid Ava down on the bed then went to get her flower girl dress.

After giving her a fresh diaper, Ally put Ava in her dress. The dress was a pale baby pink color, the same color as the bridesmaids dresses. It was quite simple, it was sleeveless so her little arms wouldn't be restrained, the skirt was made of fluffy tule.

Since Ava didn't have enough hair to style yet, Carrie gave her a small flower headband with green leaves and pink flowers on it to wear.

"Look at my little fairy princess!" Austin said when he emerged from the bathroom and saw Ava.

Ava laughed as she played with her fluffy skirt, her parents sighing in relief that she wasn't upset about wearing the dress.

Ally turned to look at Austin; her heart nearly skipped a beat.

She hadn't seen him in a tuxedo since their own wedding day, and that sight never gets old.

"Well you sure do clean up nice." Ally said, her voice low.

Austin smirked down at her. He was wearing a plain black tuxedo that fit perfectly in all the right places; he had an olive green vest on under his jacket and his tie was the same pale pink as Ava's dress.

"I think you look better than I could ever aspire to look." Austin whispered, nudging his nose against hers.

"I'm literally just wearing a towel." Ally smirked.

"Exactly." Austin whispered wolfishly before he pressed his lips against hers.

"Austin!" Ally giggled as she pulled away and his lips latched themselves onto her neck. "You're gonna be late for the rehearsal!"

"Fine." Austin sighed, reluctantly removing his lips from her. "You ready to go, Princess!"

Ava reached her arms up for Austin to pick her up, which he gladly did.

"Oh, let me get a picture of you two!" Ally said.

Austin and Ava smiled widely at Ally's phone as she snapped multiple pictures.

"Okay, now you can go!" Ally said. "I'll see ya at the venue!"

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	24. Dez & Carrie's Wedding

"Ally! Hurry up!" Trish said, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hang on!" Ally called out. "I'm almost done!"

Ally put the last few finishing touches on her makeup and fluffed out her hair; after nodding approvingly at her reflection, she left the bathroom.

"Finally!" Trish sighed. "You were taking forever! But, you look fantastic."

"Stop, you look so hot." Ally said, sitting down on the bed to strap her heels on.

"I know." Trish laughed, tossing her hair.

Trish was wearing a dress that was a deep royal blue color, it had slits at the shoulders and flowy short sleeves. It had a deep neckline that showed a good amount of cleavage and the skirt fell to several inches above her knee. She had a pair of strappy white wedges on her feet and her hair was in big, loose waves that made her hair much longer than it normally was in its tight curls.

Ally was wearing a tight, sleeveless, yellow dress that had the the same plunging v-neckline that Trish's dress had. Her hair was in loose waves similar to Trish's and she was wearing strappy black heels.

"You ready to go?" Ally asked, grabbing her purse and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Let's get this over with." Trish sighed, placing her white sunglasses on her head before grabbing her own purse and leading Ally out of the room.

Once they were in the lobby they called a cab to take them to the location of the actual wedding.

Trish disappeared while they were waiting for the car to arrive, Ally just assumed she had gone to the bathroom.

"Mimosa?" Trish said when she returned, handing Ally a glass.

"Where did you get these?" Ally asked.

"I was on my way back from the bathroom and the bartender offered me a drink, and I'm not one to turn down free stuff." Trish said, taking a sip from her mimosa.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Ally said, clinking her glass with Trish's before taking a swig of her own drink. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah, I've come to realize that I hate weddings if I'm not in them." Trish said.

"I haven't been to a wedding since my own wedding." Ally said.

Just then, the car arrived to take them to the venue.

The ride wasn't very long, they arrived at their destination in under a half an hour.

They were led to their seats by an user, which were near the front of all the seats.

"Oh my god." Trish said after they had sat down.

"What?" Ally said, looking up from her compact where she had been checking her makeup.

"Don't look." Trish whispered. "But our ex-boyfriends are making their way over here."

Ally turned her head quickly and saw none other than Gavin and Jace making their way down the aisle being lead by an usher.

"Wait, why are they holding hands?" Ally whispered to Trish as they got closer.

"You don't think..." Trish said slowly as they sat down in the row behind them.

"Ally? Trish?" Jace and Gavin said.

"Hey!" Ally and Trish said, faking enthusiasm.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." Gavin joked.

"Where's Austin?" Jace asked.

"Oh, he's the best man." Ally told them. "So he's back with all the wedding party."

"Gotcha." Jace nodded.

"Well you both look stunning." Gavin said. "I don't think we've seen you since Austin and Ally's wedding; how's life been?"

"Good." Trish said. "Nothing exciting in my life really, but I can't say the same for Ally."

"Oh, that's right! You guys had a baby!" Gavin said. "I've seen her pictures, she's absolutely adorable. Congratulations!"

"Aww thank you!" Ally said. "Yep, she's certainly the most exciting thing that's happened since we saw you last. How about you guys? What's been happening since we last saw you?"

"Actually, it's a funny story..." Jace said, smiling at Gavin.

"We met up at your wedding." Gavin said to Ally. "And we got to talking, and then long story short..."

"We're dating." Jace finished.

"Oh..." Trish said, clearly surprised.

"Oh my god that's so great! I'm so happy for you both!" Ally smiled. "And it was our wedding that brought you both together, that's so beautiful!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the music started and the wedding began.

Dez's parents and Carrie's mother made their way down the aisle then took their seats in the front row, Dez and the officiant following behind and standing at the alter.

The crowd turned their attention behind them to see Carrie's two younger cousins, who were the co-ring bearers, carrying Ava down the aisle. The crowd awed, the boys handed Ava to Ally once they had reached her seat, then went to stand at the alter; Dez high fiving both of them proudly and waving at Ava.

Next they saw Didi walking down the aisle with Dez's producer, Derek, who he had worked with on all his projects and had grown very close to over the years.

After them, Ally spotted Austin walking down the aisle, with none other than Piper on his arm.

She didn't know why she was so surprised. Piper was Carrie's sister, of course she would be her maid of honor. But for some reason she still got an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw her on his arm.

It was like she was 17 again and it was the night of their junior prom; he was even in a tuxedo and her dress was very close to the shade of pink she had worn that night. She couldn't help but feel jealous at the sight of them, even though she was holding his child that she had birthed on her lap, and said child just so happened to be playing with the wedding band on her finger that was the twin of the ring on his finger.

She was so out of it she almost forgot to stand up as Carrie made her way down the aisle on her father's arm.

Ally was so lost in her own mind that she couldn't even pay attention to the ceremony. Before she even knew what was happening the officiant had pronounced Dez and Carrie man and wife and they were kissing and the crowd was cheering. The wedding party began to make their way back up the aisle, Austin reaching down to pick up Ava as he passed Ally.

"Let's go find our table." Trish said, standing up from her seat once the whole party had gone back up the aisle.

The reception we being held in the same place as the wedding, which was at a beautiful venue overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Dez had always dreamed of a beach wedding, preferably on a Miami beach, but he ended up having to settle for an LA beach.

They picked up their name cards to find that they had been placed at table two, Dez and Carrie's families were at table one.

Trish and Ally walked to the table, only to find that all their parents were already sitting at it. Trish's parents and brother, and Ally's father and in laws.

The two women sat down as the group engaged in light hearted conversation, which ended up turning into all of them discussing how hungry they were and that they wished they would just hurry up and serve the food already.

"They're setting up the bar." Trish said, standing up from her seat. "I'm gonna go get in line."

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes at Trish; just after she had gotten up they began to announce the wedding party.

All the little ring bearers walked out first, followed by Didi and Derek, and next was Austin and Piper.

Ally felt heat rise to her face as she watched Austin and Piper walk out, her holding his arm with one hand and holding Ava in her other arm. The two were smiling and laughing and Ava was smiling happily.

Maybe waiting with Trish at the bar wasn't such a bad idea.

She stood up and began to walk towards the bar.

"So you decided to join me?" Trish smirked.

"Shut up." Ally said, taking one of the shots that was sitting in front of Trish and downing it in one gulp.

"And now... For the first time ever..." the DJ said. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you... Mr. and Mrs. Dez and Carrie Wade!"

"Hey, can we get some more shots?" Trish asked the bartender over the cheering from all the wedding guests.

"Crap, they're about to start serving the food." Ally said. "We should get back to our table."

"Here, help me carry these." Trish said, handing Ally some of the shots.

They carefully walked back to their table, not wanting to spill any of their drinks.

Once they were back at their table, they saw that the food had already arrived. They sat down and dug into their meals.

"Mama!" Ally heard her daughter say happily.

She turned her head to see Austin and Piper, Ava still in Piper's arms.

"Hi baby!" Ally cooed, taking Ava from Piper.

"She is just the cutest thing ever." Piper said.

"Aww thank you!" Ally said, standing up to hug Piper.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Piper said. "I was telling Austin, I literally haven't seen either of you since your wedding!"

"I know!" Ally said, faking a smile. "It's been too long!"

"We should catch up later!" Piper said. "I've gotta go, they're about to cut the cake."

And with that, Piper rushed over to where they were setting up the large cake.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, of course I am!" Ally lied. "Why wouldn't I be okay? Are you okay?"

"No." Austin said.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked, concerned; handing Ava to Mimi so she could focus on Austin.

"I'm nervous about my speech." Austin said. "What if I mess up? What if I completely freeze? This is like the most important moment in our entire friendship, I can't screw it up!"

"You're gonna do great." Ally told him. "Just think of it as any other performance."

"You're amazing." Austin sighed, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers.

"I know." Ally giggled softly.

Austin chuckled lightly before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if we could have your attention over here please." the DJ said into the microphone, causing Austin and Ally to break apart and look over to where Dez and Carrie were standing. "The bide and groom are going to cut the cake."

Dez and Carrie each cut out a small piece of the cake, feeding/shoving the small piece of cake in each other's faces.

"Remember when we did that?" Austin said softly, wrapping his arms around Ally's waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"At our wedding?" Ally giggled. "Yes."

"No, not at our actual wedding." Austin said. "In our life skills class in high school. You shoved a handful of cake in my face and then we kissed in front of the whole class before we even started our presentation."

"Oh yeah." Ally said. "That was the only school project you ever got an A on in all of high school."

"Maybe I should've just made out with you in front of everyone for all my projects." Austin whispered, pressing light little kisses to her neck and jaw.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would've gotten an A every time." Ally laughed.

Ally felt Austin smile against her neck, nuzzling his nose against her skin affectionately.

"Austin!" Didi said. "C'mon! It's almost time for the toasts!"

"Can't I just stay here?" Austin whined, burying his face deeper into Ally's hair.

"Nope." Didi said, grabbing onto his arm. "You've been writing this speech for months, now is the big moment."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Austin said, pulling his arm away from Didi.

"Well hurry up!" Didi said, rushing back to the head table.

Austin sighed and moved his hands to hold Ally's hips.

"Wish me good luck?" he said quietly, his face close to hers.

"Good luck." she smiled, pressing one last kiss to his lips.

Austin smiled as they pulled away, before rushing off after Didi to the head table.

Ally took Ava back from Mimi, sitting back down in her chair with Ava on her lap.

The waiters came through and passed cake out to all the tables, much to Ava's delight.

Ally had to hold Ava back with one arm and use the other arm to slowly feed her the cake to keep her from lunging forward and grabbing handfuls of the cake in her tiny hands.

"Excuse me?" Austin said into the microphone, standing up next to Dez at the head table. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The crowd quieted down and all eyes turned to Austin.

"Hi." Austin said, Ally could tell he was nervous. "As you all probably know, I'm Austin Moon. I'm the best man. And this is my best man speech."

The crowd laughed as he awkwardly joked, his nerves slowly melting away.

"Anyone who knows me knows that I am an absolutely horrible writer. Hell, that's pretty much the reason I met my own wife. She writes, I rock, that's how it works." Austin said. "When Dez asked me to be his best man, I was honored. Dez was my best man in my wedding so it only made sense for me to repay him with the same favor. But along with thrilled, I was scared. Because I knew I would have to stand up and do this.

"Whenever I needed something written I always went to Ally; whether it was a song or a paper for school, she was, and still is, my go to person. But I knew she couldn't write this speech for me. I had to write it all on my own. So everyone bear with me, I know I'm not songwriter of the year Ally Dawson, but I tried my best.

"Dez and I have been inseparable for as long as I can remember. He's always been my very best friend, and for a long time, we were each others only real friend. We did everything together because we were all each other had. Both of us got made fun of at school because we were always different than the rest of the kids. Dez wanted to be a director and I wanted to be a performer, and for some reason every other kid decided that that made us weird and labeled us as outcasts. But it didn't even matter because we still had each other, and that's all either of us really needed.

"As we got older, life got more complicated, as it does. Things like puberty and first crushes came into play, and suddenly having each other wasn't enough anymore because we had realized that girls actually didn't have cooties. I'll never forget, the first time the two of us actually fought, like legitimately fought, was in the seventh grade when we both liked the same girl. Her name was Sarah McDonald and she was the prettiest girl in all of seventh grade. Dez and I would spend all of math class just staring at her, which is probably why we both failed that class and had to retake it.

"Anyway, we spent the whole school year crushing on this girl, both of us too scared to actually talk to her. Then came the spring formal. It was the first dance either of us would ever go to. And believe it or not, one day at lunch a week before the dance, Sarah McDonald asked me to be her date. I was shocked, then obviously agreed. And let's just say, I didn't act casual about it. To be blunt, I was a complete asshole about it. I spent the entire week bragging to anyone that would listen that THE Sarah McDonald asked ME to the school dance. I then decided that I was a complete ladies man and chick magnet, winking at any girl I passed in the hall.

"And Dez didn't take it. The day before the dance he had had enough. He yelled at me and told me I was being a jerk. I said he was just jealous that Sarah had asked me to the dance instead of him because I was better looking. Keep in mind, we were like 13; smack dab in the middle of puberty, where there is no such thing as good looking."

The crowd laughed at his joke.

"The next day I felt awful." Austin said. "I realized getting the girl wasn't worth anything if I didn't have my best fiend anymore. I told Sarah I couldn't go to the dance and went to apologize to Dez. And it was that night, we vowed to never let a girl come between our friendship.

"Now some might say we have broken that vow multiple times. But we both know we never have. Yes, we did gain two more best friends that we love as much as we love each other who just so happen to be girls. Yes, we both have beautifully stunning wives. And yes, I do have a daughter that I would give up anything in the world for just to make her happy. But the vow is still in tack. Because through everything we've been through, we've remained best friends and supported each other no matter what.

"We stayed best friends when he moved across the country to be with the girl he loved. We stayed best friends when the girl I loved said we should take a break and I became a completely, less whole person. Even though everything in our lives is completely different than that night we made that vow, one thing stays the same, and that is that we are best friends and will always be there for each other.

"So if everyone will raise their glasses..." Austin said, picking up his glass of champagne from the table in front of him. "I would like to toast to my best friend and his beautiful new wife."

The whole crowd raised their glasses to toast the newlyweds before Austin sat back down, Dez reaching over to do his signature handshake with him before pulling him into a tight hug.

After Piper had fished her maid of honor speech, Dez and Carrie made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

"Hey." Austin said, wrapping his arms around Ally's waist from behind as she stood on the edge of the dance floor. "How was my speech?"

"It was amazing!" Ally said. "You did great!"

"Thank you." Austin smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek, Ava grabbing his nose.

"How did you like my speech, Princess?" Austin said, taking Ava from Ally.

Ava giggled as Austin tickled her.

Ally focused her attention back on Dez and Carrie waltzing about the dance floor.

She smiled at the happy couple, her eyes drifting through the crowd and landing on her best friend, who looked anything but happy.

Trish was watching Dez and Carrie with the expression of someone watching a puppy being kidnaped and not being able to do anything about it.

Dez spun Carrie around, she laughed as he pulled her close, resting her head in the crook of his neck, Dez resting his head against hers and closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face as he swayed back and forth with his new wife in his arms.

This was apparently the breaking point for Trish, just as Dez pressed a kiss to Carrie's lips she turned on her heels and made her way outside.

Ally, concerned, told Austin she was going to the bathroom before rushing after her friend.

She walked outside the venue and found Trish sitting on the bench, her shoulder shaking lightly.

"Hey..." Ally said softly as she approached her. "What's wrong?"

Trish turned to look at her, tears streaming down her face, her makeup running.

"Umm... Nothing!" Trish said quickly. "I'm fine!"

"Trish..." Ally said sternly, sitting down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's her." Trish said, her voice barely audible. "Seeing her with him. I can't do it. I thought I could do it, but I can't."

Ally didn't say anything, unsure of how to respond.

"This isn't how everything was supposed to happen!" Trish said, standing up from the bench and beginning to pace back and forth. "Everything was all planned out, from the moment we met! We didn't even have to say anything because we all knew how this was gonna end.

"You and Austin would fall madly in love, Dez and I would follow, and then we'd have a big double wedding and live happily ever after." Trish said, tears still in her eyes with an almost hysterical smile on her face as she let out a bitter laugh. "That's how it was supposed to be!"

"Trish-" Ally said softly.

"But then she came along!" Trish interrupted Ally. "And she ruined everything!

"It was supposed to be the four of us!" Trish said. "Not the four of us plus some random other people who we marry!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Trish." Ally said quietly.

"You don't have to say anything!" Trish said. "Your part of the plan worked out perfectly!"

"Excuse me?" Ally said.

"You and Austin." Trish said. "You two fell madly in love not long after you met, had an epic romance that kept the world on the edge of their seats, then got married and had a beautiful little girl. Your story went the way it was supposed to go!

"But me and Dez..." Trish said, shaking her head as she let out another bitter chuckle. "We weren't so lucky.

"We had the foundation. The two bickering friends who pretended to hate each other but really couldn't get enough of each other. Everything was going fine until SHE came in. She's his carbon copy! They're like the same person! It's like he married his twin!

"I really thought things would change once we started working together. I thought he would realize that she wasn't the one for him and chose to be with the person who stood next to him as he lived out his lifelong dream. But nope. I mean, look where we are now."

Trish sat back down next to Ally, her bitterness melting away and being replaced by sadness.

Ally wrapped her arm around her just as Trish broke into heart wrenching sobs.

"What if I never find anyone?" Trish blubbered through her tears.

"What are you talking about?" Ally said. "Of course you'll find someone! How could you not? You're beautiful, smart, funny, hard working, passionate, kind, honest-"

"Do you know what it's like..." Trish interrupted, ignoring everything Ally was saying. "For me to sit back as the three of you start settling down. Watching you three get engaged, plan weddings, get married, and have kids. It makes me feel like I'll never have that."

"Why?" Ally asked, wiping Trish's running makeup from her cheeks.

"Because you three already have it!" Trish said. "As of today, I am the only one of the three of us that isn't married; hell, I'm not even CLOSE to getting married! I'm not even close to getting engaged because I'm not even dating anyone!"

"You will find someone, Trish." Ally reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Trish said. "Because the last guy I actually dated is now dating your ex boyfriend, and the only guy I ever loved is right inside this building, dancing with his new wife."

"You're still young!" Ally said. "We all are! Just because the rest of us decided to get married young, doesn't mean you have to!"

"I know, but I feel like I'll fall behind." Trish said, her tone softer than before. "You guys have always been one step ahead of me because I'm the youngest of all of us. And now you're all married and you and Austin have a kid and I'm sure Dez and Carrie with have one soon so then you guys are only gonna talk about parent stuff and I won't have any idea what you're saying because guess what, I'm not a parent!

"See, this is exactly why we had the unspoken plan! We'd have the double wedding then we'd all have kids at the same time so they could all grow up as best friends. They'd all be the same age! We could even plan when they were conceived so we could be pregnant at the same time!"

"Trish, what are you even talking about?" Ally said.

"I just wish..." Trish sighed. "I just wish things had worked out differently. That's all. I wish I didn't have to see her with him. I wish everything had gone the way it was supposed to."

"You can't just make a plan for life." Ally said. "You can't control or predict what happens. You can only just do what you wanna do and hope for the best."

"I guess you're right." Trish said. "C'mon, let's head back inside."

Ally took Trish's hand and squeezed it to comfort her as the pair walked back inside.

When they arrived back inside they found that another slow song was playing; Dez was still dancing with Carrie and Austin had started dancing with Piper.

Ally felt as though her skin were on fire, felt the urge to claw her away from Austin. They weren't even doing anything wrong, it was the wedding party's turn to dance and as the best man and maid of honor they danced together. The way they danced was very innocent, Austin with on hand on her back and the other holding her hand; but Ally's mind didn't see this logic.

"Let's go get a drink." Ally said to Trish loudly.

Trish nodded before the already slightly tipsy pair made their way over to the open bar.

One drink turned into two. Then three. Then four. And before they knew it they were both laughing uncontrollably at nothing in particular.

"OH MY GOD." Ally said loudly as a boynado song began playing. "We HAVE to go dance!"

"Okay, okay!" Trish said, downing her drink in one large gulp before Ally pulled her to the dance floor, both stumbling quite a bit as they maneuvered their way through the people and tables; high heels, crowds, and drunk girls don't mix very well.

"Baby don't!" Ally and Trish sang obnoxiously loud once they reached the dance floor. "Leave me so alone!"

For two girls who had incredibly beautiful voices, they sounded like cats that had just been run over.

"Strapped out in the cold!" Ally sang.

"What?!" Trish laughed.

"That's the words!" Ally said.

"No it's not!" Trish laughed. "It's trapped out in the cold!"

"Are you sure?" Ally asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Trish said. "I managed them! I think I would know the words to their songs!"

They continued to dance the night away, the longer they danced the harder all the alcohol they had consumed kicked in.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get another drink." Trish said.

Ally nodded as Trish stumbled off the dance floor, Ally continuing to flail about by herself.

After the upbeat song ended, a slow song began. Ally looked around and saw people pairing off. She then realized she hadn't gotten to dance with her own husband all night and set off to find him.

"AUSTY!" Ally said when she finally spotted Austin, who was approaching her. "Dance with me!"

"Have you been drinking?" Austin asked suspiciously as she rested her head against his chest and began swaying; he knew she wasn't the best dancer but he could tell there had to be something else going on, plus she had never called him 'Austy'. Ever.

"Mayyyybbeeeee." Ally slurred, hiccuping at the end.

"How much have you had?" Austin asked sternly.

"Calm down, your not my dad!" Ally said.

"But I am your husband." Austin reminded her. "And your actual dad already went back to the hotel with our daughter, who I am the dad of, because I had to find you."

"Well now that you did, let's have some fun!" Ally whispered, her words still slurred. "Let's go get some drinks!"

"No, let's not." Austin said. "You've clearly already had enough to drink, and they're closing down the bar anyway."

"What?" Ally said. "But Trish just went to get another drink. Where is she?"

"My guess is that she also went back to the hotel." Austin said.

"Why?!" Ally whined. "The party is just getting started!"

"This is the last song, sweetie." Austin said softly. "The wedding is over. They've already started to clean stuff up."

"Oh." Ally said, evidently sad that they had to leave soon.

"But hey, let's enjoy this last song." Austin smiled, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her close. "I've barely seen you all day."

"I know." Ally mumbled, burying her face in his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Austin smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

They spent the rest of the song swaying back and forth in each other's arms contently.

After the song ended, Austin wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders, Ally stumbling as they made their way out of the venue.

Ally snuggled closer to Austin once they were standing outside, waiting for their car to arrive.

"Baby, are you cold?" Austin asked, concerned.

"A little." Ally said.

Austin removed his jacket and wrapped it around Ally.

"Thank you." Ally said quietly, looking up to meet his eyes with hers.

"No problem." Austin winked at her, a lazy smirk on his face.

Ally smirked back up at him, taking hold of his necktie and pulling him down to smash her lips against his.

Austin smirked into the kiss, his hands grasping her hips and pulling her closer to him, his tongue poking at her lips, begging for entry.

She parted her lips, moaning when his tongue made contact with hers. Her hands left the spot on his chest where they had been resting and made their way up to entangle themselves in his hair.

Her mouth tastes strongly of alcohol, but Austin didn't exactly mind. In fact, it only made him kiss her harder.

"Ugh, get a room!" they heard a voice yell in their direction.

They pulled away from their heated kiss and looked over to see Piper holding a large box filled with decorations, laughing at them.

"Do you need some help?" Austin asked, walking over to assist Piper.

"Aw, thank you Austin." Piper smiled. "You're such a gentleman."

Ally's body stiffened as she pulled Austin's jacket closer.

Austin helped Piper place the large box in the car. She thanked him again just as the car arrived to take them back to the hotel.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" Austin asked Piper.

"Yeah, actually that would be great!" Piper said.

"Here, sweetie, you can sit up front." Austin said to Ally, placing a hand on the small of her back and opening the passenger side door for her. "I don't want you to get carsick."

Ally nodded silently, sitting down in the front seat with Austin and Piper slid into the back seat.

Austin and Piper laughed and chatted happily in the backseat while Ally remained silent in the front seat, arms and legs crossed tightly as she stared out the front window.

"Thanks for letting me hitch a ride with you guys." Piper said as they entered the elevator once they were back at their hotel.

"No problem!" Austin said, pressing the button to take them to their floor. "It's been fun getting to catch up with you today."

"Back at 'cha, blondie." Piper smiled.

Ally had yet to say a word since before they got in the car.

"Oh, and Ava is just adorable." Piper said. "I'm so happy for you guys; seriously."

"Thank you." Austin said happily. "We are really happy."

The elevator dinged as they reached their floor.

"It was great seeing you!" Piper said as she hugged Ally once they had stepped out of the elevator.

"Get some sleep." Austin said as he hugged her. "You've had a long day."

"You get some rest too." Piper said.

"No promises." Austin smirked, turning to wink at Ally, Piper rolled her eyes.

"Night guys!" Piper said as she walked down the hall to her room.

"Goodnight!" Austin waved before he and Ally went back to their own room.

Austin pulled the room key from his pocket and opened the door.

Austin loosened his tie before removing it while Ally went to take her makeup off.

Ally cleaned her face of all her makeup then took out her contacts. She sat down on the lid of the toilet to remove her heels, shoving Austin's coat off her shoulders before standing up and shimmying out of her tight dress.

She put on some leggings and a random t-shirt, throwing her hair in a loose ponytail, she brushed her teeth then put on her glasses before exiting the bathroom.

After putting her dress and his coat back in the closet, she made her way over to the bed, where Austin was already sitting, wearing a tight t-shirt and sweatpants.

She sat down on the opposite side of the bed while he stood up to go brush his teeth.

"Hey, are you okay?" Austin asked from the bathroom, his mouth full of toothpaste.

Ally looked up from the book she had been reading and nodded stiffly, her lips pressed together tightly.

Austin scrunched his eyebrows together then disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Austin said, wiping the toothpaste off his mouth as he made his way back over to the bed. "You've been pretty quiet since we left the venue. In fact, you haven't said anything at all."

"Surprised you even noticed." Ally mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Austin asked.

"Nothing." Ally said, sighing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Austin said. "You seem upset about something."

"I'm fine." Ally said sternly, her eyes focusing on her book.

The alcohol affecting in her body had dulled down slightly, but was still very much present.

"Ally..." Austin said softly, placing a hand on her arm. "I can tell that something is bothering you. I know when you're lying."

"Fine." Ally said, shutting her book. "I am upset."

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"I just..." Ally said, rolling off the bed. "Why are you like this?!"

"Like what?" Austin said, taken aback by the anger in her tone.

"Like... THAT!" Ally said, waving her hands around. "Ignore me all day, act like you married your ex-girlfriend instead of me! Then be all sweet and caring and compassionate and just so damn perfect that I can't be mad at you! And the fact that I can't be mad at you MAKES me mad at you!"

"What?" Austin said, standing up. "Are you seriously mad about me and Piper? I didn't have a choice!"

"It's not just that!" Ally said. "Did you know that Gavin was there? And Jace too? Oh, and did you know that they're together now? Romantically? Because, yeah, they are!"

"Really?" Austin said. "Aw, good for them. That's so great!"

"I know, it really is. Oh, and they reconnected at our wedding! Like that's where they started talking again!" Ally said. "WAIT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"What is the point exactly?" Austin asked.

"The point is, my high school boyfriend is now dating my best friend's high school boyfriend!" Ally said. "And I had to watch my own husband spend all day with his high school girlfriend! I felt like we were 17 again, but in a bad way!"

"You do realize that I married you, right?" Austin said. "I broke up with Piper all those years ago because I still had feelings for you. I was in love with you and I hadn't even really fully realized how much I loved you back then. I just knew what I felt and I knew I didn't feel the way about Piper the way I felt about you."

"I know that!" Ally said. "But it's just... I don't know, I felt like you had left me for her! Again! Just like in high school!"

"But I DIDN'T!" Austin said. "Even back then, you were dating someone else! And today I just-"

"You know what, just stop." Ally said. "I don't wanna fight about this. Let's just go to bed, we have another long day of traveling tomorrow."

"But I-" Austin said.

"Drop it Austin." Ally said sternly, getting back under the covers. "I said I'm done."

Austin sighed and pulled back the covers and later down, turning off the light.

Ally placed her book and her glasses on the night stand next to her before pulling the covers up and scooting as close to the edge of the bed as possible so as to be as far from Austin as she could.

She heard Austin toss and turn, letting out a soft grown in annoyance.

Austin sighed, deciding this was silly. He hated knowing she was mad at him and he certainly wasn't going to let them go to be anrgy.

Slowly, he reached over and placed a hand on her exposed upper arm.

She tensed at the contact, but relaxed immediately at the feel of him.

His thumb rubbed circles on her skin soothingly.

She sighed, deciding she was acting dumb.

She scooted backwards, took his hand off her arm and pulled his arm to wrap it around her middle.

Austin scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her waits and pulling her close, her back pressed against his chest.

He smiled softly as her nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, dropping a few kisses on her exposed collarbone.

Ally sighed contently. She was glad they weren't going to bed anrgy.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	25. Back to Miami

Ally groaned as she rolled over in bed, pulling the covers up over her head to block out the light and noise.

"Ally?" Austin said softly, apprehensiveness in his tone.

"What?" Ally groaned, her response muffled by the comforter that was over her head.

"It's time to get up." Austin said. "Our flight leaves in two hours."

Ally continued to groan as she threw the covers off of her, placing her hands over her eyes to shield them from the bright morning light.

"Mama sick?" Ava asked Austin, turning to face him from her spot in his arms.

"Yes, mama is sick." Austin told her. "So we have to be extra quiet to make her feel better."

"Shh?" Ava said, placing a small finger over her lips.

"That's right." Austin said, mimicking her movements. "Shh."

Ally removed her hands from her eyes and squinted as she looked up to see her daughter looking down at her very concerned.

"I'm okay, sweetheart." Ally reassured her. "My head just has a boo boo."

Ava leaned forward in Austin's arms to place a sloppy baby kiss on Ally's head in attempt to make in feel better.

"All gone?" Ava asked, referring to her headache.

"Yes, honey, it's all gone." Ally laughed.

Ava smiled triumphantly as Ally slowly got out of bed to get ready for their long day of traveling.

Austin had already packed up all their belongings, he had even been thoughtful enough to lay out an outfit for Ally and leave her toothbrush out.

Ally emerged from the bathroom not long after, doing her best not to clutch her head in pain, since she had told Ava that she felt all better.

"Here." Austin said, holding out a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap for her.

"What's all this?" Ally asked.

"To hide our faces to we don't get stalked by any lovely paparazzi on this fine morning." Austin said, winking at her to avoid saying the real reason.

"Thank you." Ally said softly.

"Don't mention it." Austin smiled. "Okay, all the bags are already down in the lobby and our car should be here any minute, so let's head out!"

Ally placed the ball cap on her head and the sunglasses on her face, Austin did the same, grabbing the diaper bag while Ally grabbed the carry on bag.

"Say bye bye room!" Austin said to Ava as they walked out of the room.

"Bye bye!" Ava said, waving to the hotel room as they walked down the hallway and down to the lobby.

Ally got a large coffee from the cafe in the lobby while they waited for the car to arrive, then drank the whole thing on the ride to the airport.

They arrived at the airport, checked their bags, and made their way through LAX to security to meet up with the rest of their group.

Dez and Carrie had come to see everyone off; postponing their honeymoon until the next day to make sure all their out of town guests made it home safely.

Ally spotted Trish sitting down next to the large group of people about to head back to Miami; she too was sporting a pair of large sunglasses and held a large cup of coffee in her hand.

Ava perked up at the sight of her Uncle Dez, reaching for him excitedly as Austin handed her over to him to say goodbye.

"Hey Squirt!" Dez said to Ava, tickling her belly. "Did you have fun in LA?"

Ava laughed as Dez tickled her, smiling up at him widely.

The goodbyes began, everyone who was departing forming a line to say goodbye to Dez and Carrie, congratulating them one final time, Dez still holding Ava.

After all the parents and siblings had bid their farewells to the newlyweds and made their way through security, the only people left were the four best friends, along with Carrie and Ava.

Carrie sensed the solemnness of the situation and took Ava from Dez so the four friends could say goodbye properly.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Dez said softly, tears wheeling up in his eyes.

"Don't get all emotional on us, Doof." Trish said, just as softly; tears in her own eyes as well. "You're coming to Miami for the holidays in a few months. And then I'm moving back out here to start working on your new movie."

"Yeah, I guess I'm stuck with you, aren't I?" Dez smiled down at Trish.

"Looks like it." Trish whispered.

The two hugged tightly. After a few long moments, Dez extended his arms and pulled Austin and Ally into the hug.

"I love you guys." Dez whispered.

The group pulled away, not a dry eye to be seen.

"And I love you too, lil' Ava!" Dez said, taking Ava from Carrie and spinning her around before placing kisses all over her face as she giggled.

Austin and the girls each hugged Carrie while Dez continued to say goodbye to Ava.

They heard their flight number being called over the speakers, meaning they had to rush to their gate.

After a few last goodbye hugs, they were off to security, the newlyweds continuing to wave to the the whole time.

After rushing through security and hurrying to their gate, they found that their plane was already boarding.

Since they were in first class, they were able to walk right on the plane and take their seats.

Trish took her seat across the aisle from where Austin and Ally were sitting and promptly removed her shoes and her sunglasses, placed a sleeping mask over her eyes, buckled her seatbelt, then went to sleep before all the passengers had even finished boarding.

"You okay?" Austin asked Ally as Ava sat in his lap, playing with one of her toys.

"Yeah." Ally nodded, giving him a soft smile. "I'm okay."

Austin smiled back and took her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Ally got the window seat this time, Austin letting her have it just in case she felt nauseous and needed to focus on the outdoors.

The plane soon took off and they were headed back to the sunshine state.

Ava began to fuss after they had been in the air for almost a half an hour; Austin stood up and went to walk her down the plane in attempt to calm her.

Ally rested her head against the wall of the plane, the vibrations hurting her head and causing her to sit up instantly.

She looked across the aisle and saw that Trish had woken up and was sleepily rubbing her eyes with her fists.

Ally unbuckled her seatbelt and went to sit next to Trish.

"Hey." Ally said softly as she sat down next to her.

"Hungover?" Trish asked.

"Yup." Ally nodded. "It could be way worse. Austin was super sweet and has done all the heavy lifting this morning, he even blacked out the hotel room so when I woke up I wouldn't feel as terrible."

"At least you got to wake up in your own bed." Trish mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Ally said. "Did you spend the night with someone? Wait, are you still wearing your makeup from yesterday? And your hair is the same so you obviously haven't showered; oh my god, you smell like sex! Who the hell did you hook up with?!"

"I really don't wanna talk about it right now." Trish said, standing up from her seat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

Trish climbed over Ally's legs and made her way to the bathroom.

Ally sighed and stood up, walking across the aside and back to her seat.

She figured she wouldn't be getting any sleep, so she decided to read her book.

A few minutes later, she heard the sound of her daughter fussing and her husband trying to soothe her.

"Mama!" Ava cried out, reaching for Ally as soon as she saw her.

"Sweetie, mama doesn't feel good." Austin said to Ava. "Do you wanna stay with dada?"

"NO!" Ava said loudly. "MAMA!"

"It's okay, Austin." Ally said. "I'll take her."

Austin handed Ava over to Ally, who instantly calmed down in her arms.

Ava nestled her head into the crook of Ally's neck and sighed contently, drifting off to sleep as her little arms hugged her mother closer.

Ally rested her cheek against her daughter's small head, smiling at the familiar feeling of complete bliss she felt whenever she held her child.

Austin said down in the seat next to Ally and wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders, resting his head against Ally's.

For the first time for the whole trip, Ally felt completely at peace; drifting off to sleep in the arms of her husband as she held her daughter close.

...

Ally was awoken by a jolt as the plane touched back down on the ground in Miami. She looked outside to see that it was gray and rainy.

She looked down to make sure Ava was still asleep (she was), before looking over to see that Austin was also still asleep.

"Austin..." Ally whispered, poking his shoulder lightly.

Austin simply let out a soft groan.

"Austin, we're home." Ally giggled. "We have to get off the plane and I can't carry both you and Ava."

Austin opened his eyes slightly and stared at her with a dry expression, an amused lazy smirk on his face, his hair tousled.

"You couldn't even carry me if you weren't holding Ava." Austin said.

"I bet I could." Ally said.

"I bet you can't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Looks like it is."

"Fine. Our bed. As soon as we get home. Be there."

"You're on, Dawson."

"Ladies and gentleman please keep your seat belts fastened until the aircraft has come to a complete stop at the gate." the flight attendant said into the speaker, breaking up the couple's playful banter.

The plane came to a complete stop at the gate and the fasten seat belts sign went off, meaning they were now free to remove their seat belts.

"I'll get the bags, you just hold her." Austin said, standing up to get their carry on bag and diaper bag.

Austin picked up both bags while Ally stood up with the still asleep Ava in her arms.

They made their way off the plane and to baggage claim, not bothering to wait for everyone else since they didn't wanna wake Ava up.

Austin pulled off each of their suitcases when they rolled around on the conveyer belt.

"Do you guys wanna go out to eat somewhere?" Mimi asked after everyone else had retrieved their own bags.

"I think we're just gonna head home." Austin said. "It's been a long weekend for all of us and I doubt Ava would be happy if she was forced to sit somewhere else for any longer."

"Yeah, and I have to work tomorrow." Trish said.

"You guys go ahead, though!" Ally said. "Don't let us ruin your fun!"

Lester chuckled.

"What?" Ally said.

"Nothing." Lester smiled. "It's just funny how the tables have turned so that now you guys are the ones who can't go out because you have work to do and kids to take care of. It just kinda hits me every now and then that you guys are actual adults now."

"Yuuuuppp." Austin said slowly. "Well these actual adults need to get back to their actual house to get their actual child to bed so they can have some actual adult time-"

"AUSTIN!" Ally said, her face flushed.

"Oh, sorry." Austin said. "Well, bye guys! Thanks for a fun weekend!"

Austin and Ally waved to the group before walking out to find their car.

The rain was still pouring down, so Austin decided to pull the car up; leaving Ally with the two large suitcases, the diaper bag, the backpack filled with all their carry on items, and Ava, who was still asleep, standing outside the door to the airport in the rain.

Austin pulled the car up to where she was standing; Ally went to buckle Ava into her seat while Austin loaded the suitcases into the trunk.

The car ride home was silent, the couple didn't speak so as not to wake their sleeping daughter.

They pulled into their garage, Ally unbuckled Ava and took her up to bed while Austin brought in the bags.

After Ava was in her own bed, Ally made her way to their bedroom to find that Austin had brought both suitcases upstairs when she had expected him to just leave them in the kitchen for someone else to bring up later.

"I'm sorry." Ally said softly, tears in her eyes, causing Austin to look up from his unpacking.

"For what?" Austin said, concern in his voice as he walked towards her.

"For everything." Ally said. "For acting like a complete bitch about you and Piper. For completely overreacting about the two of you and acting irrational. For yelling at you last night when you didn't even do anything wrong. For being so useless this morning and making you do all the work. I'm just... I'm sorry for everything. Really. I am."

Austin gave her a soft smile before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug; her face pressed against his chest while his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer, her arms around his waist.

Austin kissed the top of her head.

"I forgive you." he whispered, as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Ally let out a content sigh. Feeling all the weight lifted off her chest as the tension between them left. Evaporating into the air.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	26. Do it again?

"Okay, that's enough spaghetti for you." Ally said, removing Ava from her high chair. "I'm gonna go give her a bath."

"I'll clean up the dishes." Austin smiled as Ally carried Ava, who was wearing nothing but spaghetti sauce and a diaper, upstairs to the bathtub.

Austin stood up from her seat and began to clean off the table, carrying all the dirty dishes over to the sink so he could rinse them off before placing them in the dishwasher.

After all the dishes were in the dishwasher and the leftover food was put away, all that was left to do was to sweep the floor and wipe down the counters and table.

Just after Austin had swept the kitchen floor and had begun to wipe down the table, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Austin answered, placing his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he continued to wipe all the spaghetti sauce off of the table.

"Hey." he heard Dez's voice reply, he sounded worried.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Austin asked.

"Nothing!" Dez reassured him. "Nothing is wrong! It's just..."

Dez paused for a few long moments.

"Carrie is pregnant."

"What?!" Austin said. "No way! Oh my god, buddy, congratulations! That's amazing!"

"Thanks." Dez said, Austin could tell he was smiling. "It is pretty amazing."

"Yeah it is!" Austin said. "You're gonna be a dad! We're gonna be dad buddies!"

"Yeah..." Dez said, his worried tone back.

"Wait, why don't you sound excited?" Austin asked.

"I am excited!" Dez said. "I'm just... I'm also really scared."

"Why?" Austin said.

"What if I'm not a good dad?" Dez said. "What if this kid hates me? What if they think I'm weird? What if they want nothing to do with me?"

"It is scary." Austin told him. "The whole pregnancy is terrifying because so many things could go wrong and your mind is full of all these horrible what ifs that you can't do anything about except hope they don't happen.

"But then... When the baby is born, and you hold your own child in your arms for the very first time... It's the greatest feeling in the world. Suddenly all the pain and the worrying and the fear means nothing. As you gaze down at this tiny little new life you realize all the suffering you had to endure was worth it. And you would do it all again in a heartbeat."

Austin had stopped wiping off the table and was now standing behind the couch, gazing down at a photo on the side table next to the couch of himself holding Ava from the day she was born. Dez had taken the photo, Austin was gazing down at his newborn daughter with so much love and admiration in his eyes, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger as he smiled down at her.

"Thanks man." Dez said. "I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime buddy." Austin smiled.

"Well, I gotta go." Dez said. "Carrie's parents are coming over for dinner with Piper and we're gonna tell them the news."

"Good luck." Austin laughed before the line went silent as the call ended.

Austin slid his phone back into his pocket as he walked back over to finish wiping off the counter in a daze.

He thought back to when Ally was pregnant with Ava and what an exciting time it was. He remembered the day Ava was born, and the weeks following. He remembered those sleepless nights after they brought her home from the hospital. He remembered when she smiled for the first time, when she sat up on her own for the first time, when she slept all the way through the night for the first time, when she got her first tooth, when she started crawling.

And as all those memories came flooding back into his head he realized something.

He missed it.

He missed having an infant, he missed those sleepless nights, he missed when she was little enough that he could hold her in one hand, he missed when she was unable to do anything on her own.

Shaking his head to place himself back into reality, he finished wiping off the counter before heading upstairs.

He heard laughing coming from the bathroom. He stood in the doorframe and saw Ava splashing around happily in the bathtub as Ally washed all the tomato sauce off her delicate baby skin.

"There we go!" Ally smiled. "Now you're all squeaky clean!"

Ally picked Ava up out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a fluffy towel to dry her off. She ruffled her hair with the towel, causing Ava to laugh.

"Mama, no!" Ava giggled, pulling her head away from the towel.

"Ugh, you are just like your daddy when it comes to your hair." Ally said, placing Ava down on the ground and smiling at her messy hair that was sticking out every which way.

When Ally reached into the tub to let out the water, Ava shrugged the towel off and began to crawl away.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Austin said, scooping the completely naked Ava up into his arms as she tried to crawl between his legs to get away.

"Dada!" Ava squealed, laughing as Austin began to tickle her.

"You sneaky little troublemaker." Ally said to Ava. "What are we gonna do with you?"

Ally blew a loud raspberry on Ava's exposed belly, causing Ava to laugh loudly and squirm around in Austin's arms.

"Let's go get you ready for bed, Ava-bean." Ally said, taking Ava from Austin and carrying her to her room so she could put her pajamas on.

Austin got his own pajamas on while Ally got Ava ready for bed.

He peered into Ava's room a few minutes later to find that Ally was already rocking her to sleep, softly singing to her.

"When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe..." Ally sang softly. "You always break my fall, my fall... Like a parachute. You're my parachute..."

Ava was fast asleep by the time Ally had finished singing, she stood up and walked over to her crib and placed her down inside it.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Ally whispered, stroking Ava's cheek lightly before turning on the baby monitor and leaving the room.

Ally didn't noticed Austin standing in the doorway, and nearly ran into him on her way out of the room.

"Whoops!" Ally said as he head collided with Austin's chest. "Sorry Austin, I didn't see you there."

"Dez called." Austin said as they walked back downstairs, ignoring the fact that she had just run into him.

"What'd he say?" Ally asked as she went into the kitchen to pop a bag of popcorn for them to snack on while they watched a movie.

"Nothing much..." Austin said slowly. "Oh, except Carrie's pregnant."

"What?!" Ally said excitedly. "That's amazing! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for them!"

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting!" Austin said, sitting down on the couch.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence; Ally rushing about the kitchen and setting up the movie while Austin sat on the couch, completely lost in his own mind.

Ally pressed play on whatever movie she had chosen (Austin was still consumed in his own thoughts), sat down next to Austin and snuggled into his chest, the bowl of popcorn balancing between them.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have another baby?" Austin spoke up about five minutes into the movie.

Ally began coughing on the handful of popcorn she was about to shove in her mouth.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him as if he had a second head growing out of his ear.

"C'mon, it isn't that crazy a thought!" Austin said. "When we were younger we talked about having a bunch of kids. Remember, I wanted octuplets!"

"I believe you also told me that I had a mustache and was visiting the pyramids in Paris in that same fantasy." Ally reminded him. "We never had serious conversations about having kids back in high school."

"We never really had serious conversations about having kids before we had kids either." Austin said. "Like it was always something we knew we both wanted, but we always talked about it as this super far off, distant, future thing."

"We always figured we would talk more about it and plan it in the future..." Ally said softly.

"Exactly!" Austin said. "And we didn't plan Ava. And I don't mean that in a bad way, like she's the best thing that's ever happened to us. But she was a surprise."

"That is true." Ally said.

"Sooooo..." Austin said slowly. "How would you feel about having another kid? Like, it's just an idea."

"I wouldn't be opposed to it..." Ally said, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling.

"We'd be ahead on this one, we'd plan it so nothing would catch us by surprise." Austin said.

"And we would already know what to expect from pregnancy and how to deal with a newborn." Ally said.

"Plus, Ava would be an amazing big sister." Austin said.

"She would love always having a little friend to play with." Ally said.

"Plus, we don't want her to be one of those obnoxious only children." Austin smirked.

"Oh yeah, only children are the worst." Ally laughed, nudging her nose against his affectionately.

Austin leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, lingering for a few moments before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Did you like being an only child when you were little?" Austin asked.

"Sometimes." Ally said. "But I always wanted a younger sibling. Then my parents split up and all the hope I ever had for having a younger sibling vanished."

"I felt the same way." Austin said. "I always felt jealous when I saw Dez with Didi because I wanted something like that. Don't get me wrong, Didi is the closet thing I've ever had to a younger sibling and I love her to death, but I always wanted my own sibling, ya know? Like someone who looked like me and thought like me because our DNA was as similar as two people can get without being twins or clones or aliens or something."

"Yeah." Ally said softly, resting her head in the crook of his next.

"I don't want our child to feel the way we felt as kids." Austin said quietly.

"Me either." Ally replied.

"Does this mean we're having another kid?" Austin asked.

"It's a definite possibility for the near future." Ally said, not even trying to fight the smile covering her face.

Before she could even register what was happening, she felt Austin's lips back on hers.

"Seriously?" Austin said excitedly when he pulled away from their heated kiss.

"Yes, seriously!" Ally laughed.

"I love you so much." Austin said, kissing down her neck.

"Whoa, hang on buddy, I didn't mean right now!" Ally said.

"Why not?!" Austin said.

"Because I can't deal with being pregnant on top of still having a very small child AND the holiday season!" Ally said.

"Okay." Austin sighed. "How about we come back to this after the holidays?"

"After the holidays." Ally agreed.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	27. Walking

"I get it, buddy." Austin said into his phone as he fixed dinner. "I mean, I always have to tell Ally that the so called 'zebras' they have at the zoo are just painted horses and it breaks my heart every time."

Ava was crawling around on the floor at his feet, banging wooden spoons on pots and pans that he had placed down there to entertain her.

Austin and Ally had had to keep an extra close watch on Ava recently because she was on the verge of walking, meaning she could stand up on her own and try to take a few steps only to topple over into whatever was nearest to her. And since they cared for their daughter's life, they wanted to avoid having her fall into any hard objects and hitting her head.

Ava grew bored of her makeshift instruments fairly quickly, crawling over to Austin's side. She stood up and held onto his pant leg with her two small hands, looking up at him.

Austin looked down at his daughter who was gripping his pants in order to stable herself.

"Sweetie, I can't pick you up." Austin told her. "I'm making supper."

Ava glared up at Austin, letting go of his pant leg and crawling away to the living room.

"Great, now Ava's mad at me." Austin said into the phone.

"She's nine months old." Dez deadpanned. "She'll be over it in two minutes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Austin sighed, focusing his attention back on preparing the food.

Austin and Dez continued their conversation, Ally was upstairs taking a shower.

Every now and then Austin would glance over at Ava, who was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with her toys contently.

Austin turned the stove down to low to let the dish simmer, washed his hands, then turned around to look at Ava.

Ava was in the living room standing on her own, about to take her first steps on her own.

"Dez I gotta go!" Austin said into his phone quickly before rushing into the living room. "ALLY! COME QUICK! SHE'S ABOUT TO WALK!"

"WHAT?!" Ally shrieked from upstairs. "I'M COMING! JUST... STALL HER!"

"STALL HER?" Austin said.

Austin really didn't want Ally to miss Ava's first steps, so as Ava lifted one shaky foot, ready to take a step, Austin reached forward and pushed her down.

Ava fell to her bottom, a confused expression on her face before she burst into tears.

"Shhh! Shhh!" Austin soothed her. "It's okay, Ava!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ally yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"YOU TOLD ME TO STALL SO I JUST... KNOCKED HER OVER." Austin yelled back.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Ally said, running into the living room wearing nothing but a towel.

However, Ally was running so fast that she was unable to stop herself quickly and ran straight into Austin, the couple toppling down onto the ground, Ally on top of Austin.

"Sorry." Ally said apologetically as Austin let out a painful groan.

"It's okay." Austin said. "This actually takes me back to our days on tour."

"Oh really?" Ally said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Austin smirked, moving his hand down to grip her towel covered ass as Ally smirked and leaned in, placing her lips on his.

Just as their kiss began to heat up they heard a string of happy noises come out of their daughter's mouth.

They broke apart and looked over to see Ava taking wobbly step after step on her own, smiling at them proudly.

"SHE'S WALKING!" Austin said excitedly.

"GET THE CAMERA!" Ally said.

Austin pulled out his phone and began filming Ava walking, already trying to decide between like 12 different captions for when he would post this video online for all their fans.

Ava giggled as she walked towards her parents, hugging both of their legs once she got to them.

"We're gonna have to toddler proof the whole house now, aren't we?" Austin said.

Ally laughed and nodded.

Austin sighed as he picked up Ava, placing kisses all over her face, causing her to squeal.

Yeah, toddler proofing the house was a small price to pay for all the joy their toddler brought them.

 **Author's note: shoutout to Cynthia ( iloveausra) for helping me with the walking part when I was stuck! You're amazing!**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	28. The most wonderful time of the year

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ally asked. "I mean, she keeps gnawing on her claw..."

"She looks adorable!" Austin said. "And she's the main part of our group costume! She's Claws, I'm my character Troy, and you're girl number 2!"

"I still think we could've come up with a better costume idea..." Ally said.

"Are you kidding? This is perfect!" Austin said. "You love your costume based off your Uncle Dez's movie, don't you, Ava?"

Ava just stared up at Austin, very confused as to why her father had dressed her up as a giant sea crab.

"Your aunt and uncle are gonna LOVE it!" Austin said excitedly. "Okay, now say cheese sweetie!"

Ava just stared at her mother, pleading for help.

"Next year..." Ally said. "I get to pick the costumes."

* * *

Ava squealed excitedly and clapped her little hands together as she saw the giant Elmo balloon appear on the screen.

"Austin, can you get Ava dressed?" Ally asked as she rushed about the kitchen, making sure all the food was cooking fine.

"Can we wait until the parade is over?" Austin said, sitting next to Ava on the floor in front of the TV. "Santa is coming after this commercial break!"

"Okay, fine." Ally said. "It's just your parents are gonna be here any minute and I want everything to be perfect-"

"Ally!" Austin interrupted her. "Relax! Everything will be fine! It's Thanksgiving!"

"I know, I know." Ally said. "I'm just anxious."

"It's gonna be okay." Austin said softly, pulling her into a hug, her head resting against his chest.

"Santa!" Ava called out excitedly, pointing at the TV screen as St. Nick himself rolled down forth street in his sleigh.

"Yeah, that is Santa!" Austin said happily.

"Chwishmus?" Ava asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, sweetie, it's Thanksgiving," Austin told her.

Ava looked even more confused then before.

"See?" Austin says. "It doesn't even matter if you screw up this Thanksgiving because Ava will just remember it as Christmas!"

* * *

"Ally!" Austin whispered excitedly, poking her cheek. "Ally, wake up!"

"Austin, it's five in the morning." Ally groaned. "Why on earth do we need to wake up now?"

"Because it's Christmas!" Austin said. "And Ava would be devastated if she woke up and found that she didn't get any presents from Santa just because her parents are lazy."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Ally said, rolling out of bed.

"I'll get the presents!" Austin said excitedly.

...

"Austin! You can't just sit there and eat the cookies!"

"C'mom Ally, we agreed that you would arrange all the presents under the tree and I would deal with the milk and cookies."

"I know, but you can still-"

Suddenly they heard a cry coming from the baby monitor.

"What do we do?" Austin asked frantically. "We can't bring her down now!"

"Austin, it's her first Christmas." Ally said. "She's not even gonna remember this. It's okay. Just go get her."

Ally finished arranging the presents under the tree while Austin went upstairs to get Ava.

Shortly after Ally had finished arranging the gifts under the tree, Austin returned downstairs with their sleepy toddler in his arms.

"Marry Christmas, baby." Ally smiled at Ava as Ava rubbed her tired eyes with her little fists.

"Look what Santa brought!" Austin said, placing Ava down on the ground for her to go check out her presents.

Ava waddled over to the tree curiously, examining all the goodies under the tree.

Austin and Ally sat down on the floor in front of the couch as Ava picked up random presents and carried them over to show them.

After Ava had torn threw all her presents and played till her hearts content, she realized how tired she still was, crawled into her father's lap, and drifted off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Austin." Ally said sleepily, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Ally." Austin replied, kissing her forehead before leaning his head against her own as the family peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

"Is it midnight yet?" Austin groaned.

"Nope." Ally giggled. "But we're close."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Austin said. "Kathy Griffen tormenting Anderson Cooper can only entertain you for so long."

"You're just bitter because we're not there this year." Ally smirked, looking up at his face from her spot where she was cuddled into his side.

"I am not!" Austin said. "I mean, yeah I kinda miss the glamor and the excitement and the partying and the alcohol that comes with spending New Years in New York, but there's no place I'd rather be to ring in the new year than right here."

Ally smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest, Austin pulling her closer and tightening his hold on Ava, who was cuddled into his other side.

"So much has happened this year." Ally said. "I mean, we had a kid; like that's pretty big."

"It is." Austin chucked. "And she's grown so much. She's walking and talking and almost a year old, I can't believe how fast it's flown by."

"I know." Ally said. "It feels like just yesterday she was this helpless little infant and now she's so big and independent; well, as independent as someone can be at 10 months old."

The duo was silent for a few moments, gazing down at their sleeping daughter fondly.

"Hey..." Ally said softly. "You know what I just realized?"

"Hmm?" Austin said.

"This year that we're about to go into..." Ally said slowly. "It'll be 10 years since we got together for the first time."

"Has it really been 10 years already?" Austin asked.

"Apparently." Ally laughed.

"That's crazy." Austin said. "It feels like just yesterday I was realizing that I liked you."

"I just realized something!" Ally said. "You've never told me when you knew you liked me!"

"Seriously?" Austin said. "Well, you've never told me when you knew you liked me!"

"Touché." Ally said.

"Well?" Austin said.

"Well what?" Ally said cheekily.

"When did you first realize you liked me!" Austin said impatiently.

"It was sophomore year..." Ally started. "The music video for your new single, 'No Ordinary Day' was topping the charts and you had a major crush on Kira Starr.

"She kept turning you down, and being the persistent little shit that you are, you refused to take no for an answer. So I offered to help you plan the perfect date for her."

"I think I know where this is going." Austin smirked.

"Shut up." Ally said playfully, lightly hitting his chest. "Anyway, we were planning the perfect date, pretending like we were on a picnic. I was pretending to be Kira and you were doing all the things you said you were gonna do to show her how you felt.

"You said you would wait until the most romantic part of the movie, then lean in and put your arm around her; and as you said it you put your arm around me. I said she would nestle up, feeling butterflies, because my own stomach was infested with butterflies that I had never felt around you before.

"You said your heart would be beating out of your chest, my heart already felt like it was. Then we said it would be perfect at the same time and turned to look at each other.

"When I looked into your eyes... I felt something I had never felt before. Like a switch in my brain had been flipped and I was finally seeing you in the light I was meant to see you in. All these new and scary feelings came rushing in all at once. I tried to convince myself it was just a crush, but deep down I always knew it was more than that. So yeah, that's the story of how I realized I liked you."

"Did you tell anyone?" Austin asked.

"Only Trish." Ally said. "Although mom figured out how we each felt within like thirty seconds of being in the same room as us a few weeks later."

"Of course she did." Austin laughed.

"So..." Ally said. "When did you realize you had feelings for me?"

"It was around that same time, actually." Austin smiled. "I had just started dating Kira and your friend Elliot had come to visit. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just always felt so jealous and a need to prove that I was better every time he was around.

"One night, I was in the practice room attempting to make a basket, which looked way more like a birds nest than any kind of basket.

"Then Dez came in and asked if I saw what was going on, he said that I liked you. I told him that that was crazy, he asked was it, saying there wasn't anything that I liked about you. I said there was a lot of stuff I liked about you. I said I liked writing songs with you, and I liked that I could talk to you about anything. Then I said I liked your smile, and the way you laugh; and then I said I really liked when we would play piano and your hand would accidentally touch mine, I said I would get this awesome feeling that no one, not even Kira, had made me feel before.

"Then I realized it. I liked you. Dez said it was more than that, he said he thought I was in love with you, and of course he ended up being right.

"I couldn't sleep that night. I was up all night thinking about what I had just realized. I ended up coming to the conclusion that you liked Elliot, and I was happy with Kira. I didn't wanna mess everything up just because I had a few 'mixed feelings'. Dez said my feelings weren't mixed, he said I liked you way more than I liked Kira. I was in denial, trying to convince myself more than anyone else that I wasn't in love with you.

"Kira and I had tickets to see Katy Perry that night, and I was waiting in the practice room for at her to meet me at the store. Right before Kira got there, Dez ran into the practice room. He said we needed to talk about you, I said we'd already been over everything. I said I was happy with Kira and I swore me and you were just friends.

"Then Dez told me that you were gonna tell Elliot that you wanted to be his girlfriend, and I just snapped. I lost it. I freaked out and ran out of the room, and of course Kira was there; somehow I convinced her to stop at Champy's before the concert, which we didn't even end up going to.

"You know what happens next, I mean you were there. But after the whole tug of war thing I ran after Kira and she was pissed. She said she knew I liked her but it was obvious that I also had feelings for you. I said I didn't, still kind of in denial myself. I ended up telling her that I did think I liked you, but I wasn't sure, I was just so confused. She said for me to call her when I figured out what I wanted, then she left.

"This is where you come back into play. I went to the practice room, just wanting to clear my head of all the confusing thoughts, then you showed up. I was nervous, you were awkward, it was a situation we had never found ourselves in before. Then we started working on the song and everything felt normal again.

"And then our hands touched. I felt the spark I had always felt; then we turned to look at each other and the tension was so intense. I was overwhelmed with this insane urge to kiss you, I'd never felt that way about you before! Before I even knew what I was doing I was leaning in and you were too.

"Obviously you came to your senses first, you said something about the song and honestly I wasn't even paying attention, I was too lost in your eyes and all the things I was feeling. Then you turned back to keep playing the song and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. That's when I knew that my feelings weren't mixed at all; that's when I knew you were who I wanted to be with."

Just then, Ava stirred in her sleep, squirming around in Austin's arms.

"Midnight?" Ava asked sleepily, her face still resting against Austin's side.

"Yes baby, it's almost midnight." Austin chuckled.

"Welcome back to Times Square!" the TV host in Times Square said. "We are moments away from ringing in a brand new year! So everyone find that special someone to share a smooch with at midnight!"

"I don't know if I'm gonna make it..." Ally yawned.

"You have to!" Austin said. "There's less than a minute left! And it's Ava's first New Years!"

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" Ally said.

"Here we go!" Austin said excitedly.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" Austin and Ally counted down together as Ava watched excitedly. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

"Yay!" Ava clapped happily.

"Happy New Year, Princess!" Austin said, kissing her cheek.

Ava looked back at the screen to see all sorts of different couples kissing in Times Square.

"Kiss!" Ava said, pointing at the screen.

"Yes, sweetie, they are kissing." Ally laughed.

"No!" Ava said, pointing at her parents. "You kiss!"

Austin and Ally laughed before turning to look at each other.

"Happy New Year, Austin." Ally smiled.

"Happy New Year, Ally." Austin said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on her lips to ring in the brand new year.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	29. Ava's first birthday

**Author's note: this chapter is inspired by this past week's "Jane The Virgin", so if it seems familiar, that's why. #TeamRafaelFTW**

"Okay, cool!" Austin said into the phone. "Thanks again man, I really appreciate it!"

"Featuring on our next album? That would be pretty cool, we'd have to talk to our bosses, but yeah we'll talk, we'll talk. Have your people call my people. Yeah! Okay! Thanks again! Bye Kanye!"

Ally raised her eyebrows at him as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Kanye said he can't wait for the party!" Austin said. "He also said some stuff about wanting to feature on our next album, but we'll let Jimmy and Ronnie deal with that."

"The party is tomorrow. Isn't this a little last minute?" Ally said. "This isn't gonna be like the Christmas party last year, is it?"

"Of course not!" Austin said. "And I've told you a million times, we didn't see the koala! She just jumped in out of nowhere and wouldn't let go! Almost like-"

Just then, Ally's phone rang.

"Oh, it's the catering place!" Ally said. "Hello? Yes? Yeah, that sounds great! But no peas and no tomatoes. Great! Thank you!"

Ally hung up her phone and slid it back into her pocket just like Austin had.

"I still need to call the decorating place!" Ally said. "They're supposed to be here at like 6am!"

Ava sneezed loudly, causing Austin to avert his attention over to the living room where Ava was playing with her toys.

"Bless you!" Austin said, smiling down at Ava as she sneezed again. "Oh bless you again!"

"Can you go put her down for her nap?" Ally asked. "I still have to call the petting zoo after I call the decorating place."

Austin reached down to pick up Ava, who wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder as soon as she was in his arms.

"She feels a little warm..." Austin said to Ally.

"It's probably just because she was sitting in that one spot where the sun always shines in through the window." Ally said.

"Oh yeah." Austin said. "You're right, she's like a little kitten how she always likes to sit in the one spot where the sun is."

Ava sneezed again, wiping her nose on Austin's shirt.

"She even sneezes like a kitten!" Austin said.

He looked over to see that Ally wasn't paying one bit of attention to him; one hand was holding her phone to her ear as the other typed on her laptop.

Deciding to give Ally some space, Austin took Ava upstairs and put her down for her nap.

Austin went back downstairs after putting Ava down to see that Ally was now pacing across their kitchen, phone in one hand, note pad in the other.

"Austin! Great!" Ally said. "I need you to call the bakery and the florist."

"Do you think this is a little much?" Austin asked. "I mean, it's just her first birthday..."

"Just her first birthday?!" Ally said. "This is the birthday that will set the tone for the rest of her birthdays for her entire life!

"Okay, okay, you're right." Austin said. "It's just kinda funny because you were less stressed out the day before our own wedding day than you are right now."

"I just want everything to be perfect!" Ally said.

"And it will be!" Austin said. "But I can't call the bakery and the florist right now, I have to go pick up Dez and Trish from the airport."

"Okay, but hurry back!" Ally said. "We only have like 14 hours before the decorating crew comes in the morning!"

...

"I said LILIES, not petunias!" Ally yelled into the phone.

Austin, Dez, and Trish stood in the kitchen doorway wide eyed.

"Yeah, you better fix it!" Ally said angrily before she hung up.

"Hey, look who's here!" Austin said nervously.

"Trish! Dez!" Ally said happily, rushing over to hug them. "I'm so glad you guys are here! Now you can help too! I still need to call the fire eaters and ice sculptor-"

Suddenly they heard Ava's cries coming from the baby monitor sitting on the table, indicating that she had woken from her nap.

"She doesn't normally cry like that when she wakes up." Austin said slowly. "Something must be wrong.

The four of them rushed upstairs to check on the crying child.

They opened the door and found Ava standing in her crib, holding the bars on the side to balance herself, crying her eyes out.

"Aww, what's wrong baby?" Austin said, his heart breaking at the sight of his little girl reaching up to him from her crib as she cried.

"She's sweating like crazy." Ally said worriedly. "And she's burning up. I'll go get the thermometer."

"Shhh, shhhh, it's okay baby." Austin said softly as he held Ava close and swayed her back and forth in attempt to calm her.

Ally came back with the baby thermometer and ran it across Ava's warm forehead.

"101.6." Ally said. "I'm calling the doctor."

"Wait, what do we do?" Austin asked, starting to panic.

"Just calm down." Ally told him. "It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna ask the doctor."

Ally rushed out to the room to call the doctor while Austin sat down in the rocking chair to comfort the still crying Ava.

"It'll be okay." Austin whispered, more to himself than to her. "It'll all be okay."

"Okay, don't freak out..." Ally said slowly when she came back into the room. "But the doctor said with a temperature that high we should take her to the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Austin said. "We have to go now! Hurry! Grab the diaper bag! Call an ambulance! LET'S GO!"

"Austin, calm down." Ally said. "Everything is gonna be okay."

Austin nodded frantically before they all rushed down to the car.

Dez drove and Trish sat in the passengers seat so Austin and Ally could sit in the back with Ava.

They finally arrived at the hospital, Dez dropped Austin and Ally off with Ava and said they would park the car then meet them as soon as they could.

After explaining their situation to the woman at the front desk, they were escorted to a room by a nurse.

"We're gonna run some tests on her just to make sure it's not pneumonia or anything serious." the nurse told them. "We're gonna have to take some blood."

Austin and Ally turned to look at each other nervously before nodding at the nurse.

Ava was stripped down, wearing only her diaper as she laid on the little hospital table. She had sticky patches on her bare chest and was hooked up to various monitors.

The nurse tied a little rubber band around her upper arm and inserted the needle to draw the blood, causing Ava to let out loud, heart wrenching wails of pain.

Ally couldn't bare to see her like that, so she buried her face in Austin's chest; her own tears staining his shirt.

Austin reached over and held Ava's tiny hand with his own. He knew it wouldn't make the pain stop, but he just needed her to know he was there. He tried to watch, but it became too much for him, forcing him turn his head away and shut his eyes tightly, tears sliding down his own cheeks as he pulled Ally closer.

And then it was over. Ava's cries had stopped. The nurse had come back with the results and told them everything was fine, but they wanted to keep her over night just to monitor her fever.

The second the nurse left the room Austin and Ally both let out sighs of relief, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"It's okay." Austin whispered, hugging Ally tightly. "She's okay."

Ally stayed with Ava while Austin went out to tell Trish and Dez what was going on.

When Austin finally got back to the waiting room, he found that Trish and Dez had called both his and Ally's parents; all of them sitting anxiously in their chairs and bolting up when they saw Austin.

"How is she?"

"Is she okay?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine." Austin told them. "Ava is okay, but they wanna keep her overnight to monitor her fever. You guys can go home, don't worry about us."

"No, we're staying." Dez said, everyone else nodded.

"At least get something to eat." Austin said. "You guys must be starving. I'm gonna head back to sit with Ally."

Austin went back to their room and found Ally sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the floor.

He walked over and sat down next to her, waiting for her to speak first.

"We have to cancel the party." Ally said, finally speaking up.

"I know." Austin said.

"We worked so hard on it!" Ally said.

"Ally, let's be real. This party was never for Ava." Austin said. "It was for us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ally said. "But hey, we've been parents for a whole year! That's something worth celebrating! Look at everything we've been through in the past twelve months!"

"Remember the day she was born?" Austin said, smiling fondly. "We had no idea how much our lives were about to change."

"How about when we brought her home?" Ally said. "We were nervous wrecks!"

"And what about all those nights we spent without sleep?" Austin said. "I honestly don't know how we did it."

"What about the first time we let Trish and Dez babysit?" Ally said. "Again, we were nervous wrecks."

"Remember when she started crawling? Oh and her first words!"

"I still can't believe those were her first words ever."

"What about when she started walking!"

"She's grown so much in the past year." Ally sighed, resting her head on Austin's shoulder.

"She really has." Austin smiled, resting his head against Ally's.

The couple stayed like that for a while, just gazing at their sleeping daughter.

"Hey Ally..." Austin said after a while sitting in comfortable silence. "Look..."

Austin held his phone up and showed her the time.

12:01am.

It was February 28th.

Ava's birthday.

"She's one." Ally said softly, tears filling her eyes.

"We did a pretty good job over past year." Austin said proudly.

"Yeah we did." Ally said. "And it only goes up from here."

 **Author's note: and that wraps up the week straight of updates! Just a reminder that a week from today there won't be any updates, but the next week I should be back with both this story and fiancés & fate.**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	30. Trish's new boyfriend

"She's finally asleep," Ally said to the other three after she had put Ava to bed.

Austin and Ally were back in LA. Carrie was due any day now, so the duo decided they should be there when the baby was born. Dez and Carrie had put them in charge of taking care of their house and animals while they would be at the hospital.

Trish had moved back to LA. She was living on her own for the very first time. The last time she had moved out she lived with Dez, the two had bought an apartment together and had a great time as roommates.

Then Dez got engaged and Carrie moved in, which Trish said was awkward even though she had a separate bedroom than the newly engaged couple. She decided it was best to give them some space and moved back to Miami for a bit.

But now she had moved back and was living in the apartment she and Dez used to share, by herself.

Dez and Carrie had purchased their first home together. The house was in a very nice neighborhood in LA with a great school district.

Ava was sleeping in the nursery that would soon occupy Dez and Carrie's new addition, and Austin and Ally had been placed in one of the two guest rooms. Trish was still staying at her own place, but had come over that night to catch up with her friends.

Carrie was spending the night at Piper's, saying they wanted some quality sister time, but the four friends knew it was to give them some space and let them have one night for just them.

"Awesome!" Dez said. "I got Zalians 8 for us to watch!"

"That movie is like ten years old," Ally said. "Do we seriously have to watch it?"

"YES!" Dez, Trish, and Austin all replied loudly.

"Shhh!" Ally said quickly. "Ava's sleeping!"

"Oh," the three said softly. "Yes!"

Ally playfully rolled her eyes at them before claiming a spot on the couch right next to Austin and snuggling into his side, knowing full well she was going to fall asleep within the first five minutes of this movie.

Dez pressed play and the movie began, Ally could already feel her eyelids getting heavy.

"I have to tell you guys something," Trish said, standing up quickly.

"Can it wait?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, the movie JUST started," Dez said, pointing to the TV screen.

"No, it can't wait," Trish said, twiddling her fingers nervously. "It's kind of a big deal and I've been holding it back for too long already."

This got their attention.

The four friends never, ever, kept secrets from each other. At least big, important secrets.

"What is it, Trish?" Dez asked softly as he paused the movie.

"Yeah, what's up?" Austin said.

Ally said nothing. She simply gazed up at her friend with wide, worried eyes.

Trish glanced around at all her friends anxiously, took a deep breath, then blurted out the news.

"I'm dating Chuck."

"WHAT?!" Dez said loudly. "NO!"

"You can't be serious!" Austin said.

"Guys, calm down," Ally said, getting up from her seat to stand next to Trish.

"NO!" Austin and Dez yelled at the same time.

"See, this is why I waited so long to tell you guys," Trish said quietly.

"I just..." Dez said, standing up, his hands flailing about in the air. "WHY?!"

"What do you mean why?" Trish said defensively.

"I mean why are you with him!" Dez said, raising his voice.

"I don't know," Trish said, raising her voice as well. "Why are you with Carrie? Why is Austin with Ally? Why is Ally with Austin?"

"What the hell are you even saying?" Dez sighed.

"Trish, you do remember who Chuck is, right?" Austin said, placing a hand on Dez's shoulder in attempt to calm him down. "This is the same guy who treated you like some object all of high school! The same guy who has hated Dez pretty much his whole life! The same guy who broke Didi's heart! The same guy you took to our junior prom and then you were miserable with him the whole night!"

"You guys just don't understand," Trish said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean we don't understand?!" Dez said. "We know Chuck and we know you! And as someone who knows you way better than Chuck does, I can tell you that he certainly is not someone that is worth your time or energy."

"You guys don't know what it's like to be single," Trish said as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Austin said. "We've been single before!"

"You know that song 'single ladies' that you two turn up to whenever you hear it?" Trish said.

"Yes...?" Austin said, now confused.

"Yeah, you two are the complete opposite of single ladies." Trish said. "You're married dudes! And I hate to break it to you, but being a single girl in her twenties isn't as fun and glamorous as Beyoncé makes it seem; especially when your best friends are all getting married and having kids.

"I finally found someone who I can actually be with!" Trish said. "Can't you guys just be happy for me?!"

Austin and Dez fell silent, their eyes on the ground.

Ally hadn't said a word during the whole debacle.

"Does he make you happy?" Ally asked Trish quietly. "Does he treat you like a princess? Does he make you feel like you're the only girl in the whole world?"

Trish made eye contact with Ally, a soft smile on her face as she nodded slightly.

"Then that's all you two should care about," Ally said, turning to Austin and Dez. "Who cares who it is! As long as they make Trish happy and treat her right, we should be happy."

Austin and Dez stayed quiet.

"I just..." Dez said, looking up to meet Trish's eyes. "I don't want you to get your heart broken."

"Yeah," Austin nodded in agreement. "We care about you and we don't wanna see you get hurt."

"That's sweet, guys," Trish said. "But contrary to what the two of you believe, it's not your job to protect me. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself."

Before the boys could say anything in response, Ava started crying on the baby monitor.

Ally excused herself before heading to check on her daughter.

"Aww did you have a bad dream?" Ally said softly as she picked Ava up out of the crib and held her in her arms, swaying her back and forth. "It's okay, mommy's here now. Shh, mommy's here."

Ava calmed down slowly, her cries lessening as Ally rocked her in her arms.

Trish watched as Ally soothed Ava, the toddler drifting back to sleep in her mother's arms.

"The morning after the wedding..." Ally spoke up, her voice low. "When we were on the plane back to Miami... You had slept with someone the night before. Was that person Chuck?"

Trish said nothing at first, but then slowly nodded her head.

"I just..." Ally said, so many questions coursing through her head that she was unable to formulate any into actual words. "Why?"

"I don't know," Trish sighed, leaning against the baby dresser. "I was drunk and upset and lonely and venerable... At that point I think I would've slept with anyone I ran into."

"So like... How did it happened?" Ally asked, still in shock.

"Well I went back to get another drink, you know that," Trish said. "And I was wasted, like so wasted. They were already closing up the bar and I made a big fuss, then Chuck showed up and offered to ride back to the hotel with me.

"At first I was like no I can get back by myself, then I saw Dez and Carrie dancing and kissing and being all in love so I agreed. We rode back to the hotel together and he walked me to my room.

"I thanked him for helping me and I don't even know how but I ended up kissing him and then one thing led to another and... Well... You know...

"I feel like I only did it because I knew it was make Dez mad. Like literally as it was happening all I was thinking about was how pissed Dez would be if he found out and how he would feel the way I felt seeing him and Carrie that night."

"Trish..." Ally said slowly.

"I know, I know." Trish interrupted. "You're gonna lecture me about not sleeping with people out of spite..."

"No, I get it. I've been there," Ally said. "But in the long run... It just makes everything worse. You feel guilty, you feel like you've betrayed the person you wanna be with even though you're not with them."

"So what do I do?" Trish asked pleadingly, sounding helpless and unsure of what to do.

"I see no harm in continuing to date him," Ally said. "I mean, it's not like it's serious. But also, you shouldn't lead him on. Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't even know..." Trish said. "I haven't actually dated anyone in so long, I forgot what it feels like."

"Well... Sometimes you don't think you could ever fall in love with someone," Ally said softly, gazing down at Ava. "But then over time you get to know them and slowly fall in love with them. And then before you know it you'll be married and have created the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world..."

"No offensive Ally..." Trish laughed. "But I really don't think Chuck and I will end up like you and Austin."

"Well, we are two in a million," Ally smiled.

"Ugh, I can't with you two," Trish said, rolling her eyes, amused.

Ally let out a laugh before returning her gaze to her sleeping daughter.

"But I do have to say... I envy what you have." Trish said. "Falling in love with your best friend, getting married, having a baby, spending your lives together. I've known you a long time and from the moment you met Austin... You changed. In a good way. You started smiling more, your energy changed, you just slowly got happier and happier as the two of you fell more and more in love. I want something like that."

"Don't worry, Trish," Ally said. "You'll have it someday."

"I sure hope you're right," Trish sighed.

Ally smiled.

"I usually am."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	31. Baby Darrie

"Baby!"

"Yes sweetie, we're gonna go see the new baby!" Ally said to Ava as she finished getting her dressed.

"The car is here!" Austin called out.

"We're coming!" Ally replied. "Did you feed the rabbit?"

"Yes, and it bit me!" Austin answered angrily. "Stupid bunny."

Ally rolled her eyes as she placed Ava down on the ground and picked up the diaper bag.

Ava waddled out of the room to where Austin was standing by the front door.

"Ally!" Austin said. "We're waiting!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ally said, rushing down the hall to find her husband and daughter standing by the front door, ready to leave.

"Okay, let's go!" Ally said.

...

"Trish!" Ally said, spitting Trish in the waiting room.

"Ugh, finally!" Trish said, standing up. "What took you so long?"

"The bunny bit me," Austin said bitterly.

Ally ignored her husband and walked over to the front desk to find out what room they needed to find.

"Carrie Wade?" Ally said to the nurse.

"She's right down the hall on the right, room 522," the receptionist told them.

"Thank you!" Ally said.

Ally led them to the room while Austin held Ava with one arm and a ballon in the other, Trish following behind.

"Here it is!" Ally said excitedly, knocking on the door.

"Hey guys!" Dez smiled as he opened the door. "Come on in!"

Austin, Ally, and Trish walked in slowly and quietly, peering over at Carrie in the bed holding their newborn baby in her arms.

Dez walked over to the bed and took the baby in his arms.

"Guys..." he said softly. "Meet our son, Darrie Patricia Wade."

"Oh my god, Dez, he's precious!" Ally said, gazing down at the tiny baby.

"Congrats buddy," Austin smiled, placing the arm that wasn't holding his own child around his best friend.

"Baby..." Ava said softly, gazing down at the infant, mesmerized.

"Here..." Dez said, moving to sit down on the on the couch. "Come here, Ava."

Austin walked over and placed Ava down next to Dez, sitting down on the opposite side of her.

"Okay, put your arms out," Dez smiled down at her.

Ava stuck out her little arms, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Now be careful, he's really little..." Dez said, placing baby Darrie in her little arms.

Ava had one arm behind his neck, Dez was supporting his head with his hand. She reached out her other hand and stroked his little face slowly.

Ally put her hand over her mouth, her heart melting at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Trish went over and sat down on the arm of the couch, next to Dez; Ally doing the same with Austin.

"Oh this is too cute," Carrie said to herself, grabbing her phone off the side table and snapping a photo of the group of friends sitting together with their kids in the middle.

"Patricia, huh?" Trish smirked at Dez, her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah," he smiled up at her.

"You named your first kid after me?" Trish said softly, an astonished tone in her voice.

"Of course I did," Dez said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're like my favorite person in the world, why wouldn't I want my kid to be named after you?"

Trish smiled softly, wrapping both her arms around his shoulder's and resting her head on top of his; Dez's hand that wasn't supporting his son's hand coming up to lay on top of her hands.

"Ava, can you say Darrie?" Austin asked his daughter.

"Dare-wee," Ava said slowly, holding onto the baby's hand. "Hi baby Dare-wee."

Ally's was 100% sure she was about to melt into a puddle at the sight of the adorableness she was witnessing.

"Here Ava..." Austin said, holding up his phone. "Smile!"

Ava smiled widely at the camera as Austin took a picture of her holding the baby.

Just then, Darrie started fussing.

"Baby sad?" Ava asked, looking up at Dez as he took Darrie from her arms and brought him over to Carrie.

"No, he's just hungry," Dez told her, picking her up and walking her over to watch Carrie nurse him.

"Austin, can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" Ally asked.

"Sure..." Austin said slowly, unaware of what she wanted to say.

Ally took his hand and pulled him out of the room, standing right outside the door in the empty hallway.

"What's up?" Austin asked as the heavy door shut behind them.

"Do you remember what we talked about on the day we found out Carrie was pregnant?" Ally smiled, biting down on her bottom lip.

Austin thought for a moment, before realization dawned on his face as he realized what she was saying.

"Are you serious?" Austin said softly, his eyes lit up with excitement.

Ally nodded, a wide grin breaking out on her face.

"You actually wanna start trying for another kid?" Austin asked, his face getting closer to hers.

"I mean, did you see how she was with Darrie?" Ally said. "She was so happy, imagine if she had a little sibling of her own!"

"Are we actually gonna have another kid?" Austin said.

"Yeah, let's have another kid," Ally beamed.

Austin grinned widely before wrapping his arms around Ally and pulling her into a tight hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.

He placed her back on the ground, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

They didn't even care if everyone in the hospital was judging them, they were too lost on cloud nine.

"You know, we could probably find an empty room around here and get started now," Austin smirked after he pulled away from their kiss, their lips still brushing.

Ally rolled her eyes before pulling him back in for another kiss.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	32. (The making of) baby Moon number 2

"Alright, let's get to it," Austin said as soon as they got back to Dez and Carrie's place.

"Get to what?" Ally asked, placing Ava down.

"Get to making that second kid," Austin smirked, grabbing her hips and pulling her close.

"Austin!" Ally said. "At least let me put the child we already have to bed first. Then let me check my calendar."

"Why would you need to check your calendar?" Austin asked.

Ally gave him a pointed look as she picked up Ava.

"Ohhhhhh," Austin said, catching her drift. "Who cares what the calendar says, we might as well just get into the habit of trying every day until the time is upon us."

"You're ridicules," Ally said, rolling her eyes as she walked down the hall to put Ava to bed. "Oh, and can you feed the rabbit?"

"You mean the devil bunny that bit me?!" Austin said.

"Yes," Ally giggled.

"FINE," Austin sighed dramatically, slumping off to where the rabbits cage was.

He scooped up some food, opened the cage carefully, and dumped the food in the bowl before letting the cage shut on its own and running away from it, scared the rabbit would bite him again.

He ran into the nursery where Ally was putting Ava to bad.

"Did you feed the rabbit?" Ally asked, chuckling as she laid Ava down in the crib.

"Yes I did," Austin smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

He pulled her all the way to the guest room next door, closing and locking the door.

"Hang on a second," Ally said. "I gotta make sure the baby monitor is on."

"Wow Ally, way to kill the mood," Austin said sarcastically, flopping down onto the bed.

"What mood?" Ally snorted. "No mood has been set! There is no mood!"

"It does feel different, doesn't it?" Austin said. "Like, I don't know, we've never planned sex. It's always been spontaneous, whenever we felt like it, ya know? I mean granted, I kind of always feel like it and I'm always down to get- OOMPH!"

Austin's rambling was cut off by Ally jumping on top of him, smashing their lips together.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he kissed her harder.

His hands wandered under her shirt, dancing across her bare skin.

She wasted no time to moving her hands to work at removing his belt.

Suddenly, their foreplay was interrupted by a commotion they heard over the baby monitor.

"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" they heard Ava say through the baby monitor.

"What the..." Ally said, pulling away from Austin.

"Oh no..." Austin said, realizing what had happened.

"What?" Ally asked.

"I might have not locked the rabbit cage..." Austin said slowly.

Ally's eyes widened before she rolled out of the bed and dashed to the nursery, Austin quick on her heels.

They entered the nursery to find their daughter standing in the crib, bouncing up and down excitedly as Dez and Carrie's pet rabbit sprinted around the room.

"Bunny!" Ava said excitedly at the site of her parents, pointing to the small creature running around the room.

"That damn rabbit..." Austin grumbled, chasing after the rabbit and trying to catch it, causing Ava to laugh harder and clap happily.

Needless to say, Austin and Ally did not end up completing their task that night.

...

"Flight 625 to Miami now boarding."

Austin picked up their carry on bag and the diaper bag.

"Ava!" Ally said, holding onto the leash they had purchased for her as soon as she learned to walk. "Slow down!"

Ava giggled as she attempted to run onto the plane, only to be scooped up into Ally's arms.

Austin, Ally, and Ava were flying back with Didi. As much as they all would've loved to stay, all of them had to work back in Miami come Monday; plus Dennis and Donna were staying, alone with Carrie's parents who lived there, and Piper and Trish.

They boarded the plane, Didi seated directly behind Austin and Ally in first class.

Ava was growing more used to planes as she grew older, much to Austin and Ally's relief.

The plane took off and began flying back, Ally reading a content Ava some of her favorite picture books.

After they had been in the air for nearly an hour, Ally handed Ava over to Austin.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Ally whispered to Austin, her lips brushing his ear. "Feel free to join me. I've always wanted to join the mile high club..."

Austin's eyes widened and ears turned pink as she walked away.

He quickly stood up, Ava on his hip.

"Hey Didi?" Austin said quickly, startling Didi away from the book she had been reading. "Can you hold Ava for a few minutes?"

"Sure!" Didi smiled, taking Ava into her lap. "Wait, where's Ally? Can't she hold her?"

"Umm..." Austin said, trying to think of an excuse. "She's asleep! Yeah, she doesn't feel great. So just wait for me to take Ava back from you, don't get up and give her back to Ally, because Ally is asleep."

"Okay..." Didi said slowly, giving Austin a strange look.

Austin have her a quick nervous smile before rushing off to the bathroom.

He stood outside the door, glancing over each shoulder to make sure no passengers or flight attendants were watching before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

The lock quickly switched from occupied to vacant as a hand flew out and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the tiny stall.

"Fancy meeting you here," Austin smirked down at his wife, their bodies pressed against each other tightly due to the limited amount of space in the small bathroom.

Ally, who was still holding onto the front of his shirt, smirked wickedly before pulling him down by his shirt and smashing his lips to hers.

Austin's hands wandered down her body clumsily, one hand reaching down to grab her ass and the other traveling under her shirt and up her back.

Ally's hands let go of the soft fabric of his shirt, one hand reaching up to tangle itself in his hair, the other slowly moving itself down into his waistband and grabbing his member through his underwear.

"Attention all passengers," they heard over the speaker in the bathroom, startling them apart. "We are about to hit some turbulence, so please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. Thank you."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Austin muttered, his lips grazing against Ally's.

"C'mon," Ally sighed. "We better go."

"Fine," Austin said. "You walk out and I'll wait thirty seconds then walk out so people don't get suspicious."

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need," Ally laughed. "I can see the headline now: 'Austin and Ally Moon denied entrance to the mile high club on flight from LA to Miami due to turbulence.'"

...

"Wait, go back to the bridge," Ally said, flipping through papers as she and Austin rode in the elevator to the recording studio.

"Should we change this minor to major?" Austin asked, pulling the pen out from behind his ear and jotting down random notes on the sheet of music.

"That might work better..." Ally said under her breath, humming the melody to see if Austin's suggestion would work better than what they currently had.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, the duo scrambling to gather all their papers before rushing off to the studio.

"We're late," Ally said worriedly. "We're so late."

"At least we have a valid excuse," Austin shrugged.

Ally turned to glare at him.

"Getting to third base in the parking lot does not count as a valid excuse," Ally told him dryly.

"Hey!" Austin said defensively. "If Ronnie hasn't texted you, we would've made it all the way!"

Ally rolled her eyes at this.

"And, to be fair, your dad did get to our house early to watch Ava," Austin continued. "Which is how we ended up in the parking lot, 20 minutes early for our recording session with nothing to do."

"Yep, Jimmy and Ronnie will totally accept that excuse," Ally said sarcastically.

"They'll be fine," Austin said. "I'm just upset we didn't get to... Finish."

"Well, there's always next time," Ally shrugged, a small smirk playing at her lips as she pulled the door open to the recording studio.

"Sorry we're late!" Ally said to Jimmy, Ronnie, and Kira, who was the head producer of their new album; Austin and Ally themselves were also co-producers. "My dad was late to watch Ava, so it threw us a little behind schedule."

"It's fine," Kira said. "Just get in the booth and we'll lay this track down."

Austin and Ally nodded before entering the soundproof booth, putting on their headphones then giving Jimmy, Ronnie, and Kira thumbs up to indicate that they were ready to record.

They sang through the song several times, going over different verses and trying different ranges.

After a while, Jimmy's assistant came in and said something to the three people outside the booth.

"Take five guys," Kira said. "We've got a conference call with a new band we just sighed, but it shouldn't take long."

Austin and Ally nodded, taking off their headphones and placing them back on the stand as Jimmy, Ronnie, and Kira left the studio.

Ally picked up the lyric sheet in front of them and began reading them over for what must've been the hundredth time; you would think she would remember the lyrics she wrote herself.

As Ally muttered the lyrics to herself under her breath, Austin wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on top of her head.

Austin frowned when Ally chose to ignore him, deciding her would need to take it up a notch.

He leaned down and began to pepper kisses across her jaw and neck, feeling her breath hitch as he did so.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Ally asked airily.

"Finishing what we started in the parking lot," Austin replied cheekily.

"Austin..." Ally whispered, moaning slightly as he bit down on a spot her knew turned her to jelly, her knees weakening. "We can't... They'll be back any minute."

"We have at least five minutes," Austin said. "Conference calls with new artists usually take longer, plus we're in a soundproof booth; it'd be a shame if we didn't take advantage of it."

He was making some very good points, Ally could feel her self control melting away.

She felt his hand slip past the waistband of both her pants and her underwear and that's when she lost it.

She spun around quickly, pushing him back against the wall and connecting their lips together in a rough kiss.

Their hands frantically pulled at clothes, trying to remove every article as quickly as possible.

"Uhh... Guys?" they heard someone say into the microphone outside the studio.

They pulled away and looked out to find Kira sitting at the soundboard, a smirk on her face.

Austin and Ally jumped apart and scurried to put their clothes back on.

"Honestly you two..." Kira said, her tone amused as she shook her head at the couple. "You haven't changed since you were 17."

...

"Austin, are you busy?" Ally called out from the kitchen as Austin descended the stairs after getting Ava up from her nap.

"No, why?" Austin asked, looking over at her as he placed Ava down on the ground, the toddler waddling over to where her toys were strewn across the floor.

Ally bit her lip excitedly, holding up her day planner and showing him the page that had that months calendar printed on it; raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders as she tried to get her point across.

Austin stared at her, puzzled.

Ally made a circular motion with her hand, urging him to catch on.

"Wait, seriously?" Austin said when he finally realized what she was saying, a large smile making his way onto his face.

Ally nodded eagerly, biting down on her lip to keep her smile from breaking her face.

"Okay then!" Austin said, feeling his heart speed up with anticipation and excitement. "I guess we're doing this, now!"

Only there was one flaw in their current plan to convince their second child: their first child.

Ava was toddling about the living room, playing with random toys.

"We can't just leave her down here by herself," Ally said.

"We won't be long," Austin reasoned.

Ally raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine," Austin sighed. "Uhhh... Oh! Let's take her upstairs and put a movie or video on for her or something! That gives us at least 20 minutes!"

"Okay, that's a good idea," Ally nodded, picking Ava up and moving swiftly up the stairs, Austin close behind her.

Ally sat Ava down on the floor in her room while Austin pulled up the videos on the myTAB.

"There you go sweetie," Austin said quickly, setting the myTAB down in front of Ava.

Ava's eyes widened as the video began playing, completely entranced by the moving pictures.

Austin and Ally tip toes out of the room, closing the door almost all the way behind them.

As soon as Ava's door was mostly closed, Austin leaned down and began to kiss Ally's neck sloppily as they made their way to their own bedroom, halfhazardly pushing the door shut before falling onto the bed, Ally on top of Austin.

Austin's hands moved down her body as she connected their lips together, his fingers locking themselves in the waistband of her yoga pants and pulling them down her long silky legs.

Ally wasted no time in sliding her hands under his shirt, them breaking apart momentarily for him to pull it over his head, quickly removing her own shirt as well only for her to pounce on him again.

Austin's hands were aggressive and hungry on her body, one hand grasping her breast firmly as the other squeezed her rear.

Ally's hands wandered down, working at the button and zipper on his jeans before pulling them down, he could feel her smirking against his lips.

Austin flipped them over so Ally was lying on her back, her hair fanned out around her and her chest moving up and down with her heavy breathing.

"You're so beautiful," Austin whispered, lightly caressing her face with his fingers before replacing them with his lips.

He placed kisses all over her face; starting at her hairline, then her forehead, then between her eyebrows, then the tip of her nose, then next to each eye, then each cheek, before kissing her lips.

She sighed contently as his lips met hers, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The kiss was brief, he pulled away shortly after to kiss her jaw, down her neck, and across her collarbone before reaching behind her and undoing the clasp on her bra.

Ally slid the garment down her arms and handed it to Austin with a cheeky smile on her face, he tossed it away carelessly before dipping his head back down and kissing across her chest.

He kissed down her taut stomach, his hands on her legs.

He finally made it to his destination, placing a few soft kisses on her inner thoughts just to tease her before nipping at her underwear and tugging on it with his teeth, also just to tease her.

"Austin..." Ally whined, growing impatient.

Austin smirked, sliding his hand up her leg to drag her panties down.

"Mama, dada," they heard coming from the foot of the bed. "Tab broken."

Austin and Ally's eyes widened.

No, surely it couldn't be...

But it was.

Their daughter was standing at the end of their bed, holding up the myTAB that had somehow ended up on the home page instead of the video Austin had set up for her.

Austin scrambled off of Ally, who grabbed the comforter and pulled it over her body, which really made no sense since Ava still occasionally ate from the body parts she was trying to hide.

"Here, sweetie, let daddy fix it," Austin said, taking the myTAB from her and ushering their surprisingly unfazed daughter back to her own room.

"You stay right there," Austin turned to Ally as he stood in the doorway, Ava still walking back to her room. "We aren't finished yet."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	33. Buy me a boat

"Well?" Austin asked eagerly as Ally walked out of the bathroom, stick in hand.

Ally shook her head sympathetically.

Austin's face fell as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry, honey," Ally said, placing herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his.

"It's not your fault," Austin said quietly.

"I know..." Ally said. "But I know how excited you were and how badly you want it; believe me, I want it just as bad."

Austin said nothing; his thumb going under her shirt and rubbing little circles on her bare hip.

"We can keep trying," Ally reassured him. "We _will_ keep trying. It's only been a few weeks, this stuff takes time."

"I know," Austin sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, of course I am," Austin said, a soft smile on his face.

"Good," Ally smiled, kissing his lips. "I'm gonna run to the grocery store. Ava should be up from her nap soon. Text me if there's anything you want."

"Okay," Austin replied.

Ally hopped off his lap and went to grab her purse.

"I love you," Ally said softly, taking his face into her hands and pressing a sweet kiss in his lips.

"I love you, too," Austin whispered after they pulled away.

After pressing one last kiss to his lips, she left the room and made her way downstairs.

Austin flopped down on his back on the bed, letting out a loud sigh.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised or upset like this; like Ally had said, they had only been trying for a few weeks. And they had never done this before. They had never planned sex to achieve a specific goal. And more importantly, he had never been disappointed after having sex with Ally.

To be clear, he was not upset with the actual sex. He was upset that they hadn't gotten out of it what they had been trying for, which was another baby.

He looked over at the clock and saw that it was the time Ava usually woke up from her naps.

He rolled out of bed and went to get the child he actually had, putting his sadness in perspective.

He walked into Ava's room and found her standing up in her crib, holding onto the bars.

"Dada!" she said happily, smiling up at him widely, her hair messy as she reached her arms up for him to pick her up.

"There's my princess," Austin smiled, kissing her head as he picked her up.

Ava smiled up at him, patting his cheek with her hand to show affection.

Austin carried Ava downstairs and placed her on the living room floor to play with her toys, then sat down on the couch and grabbed his guitar that had been lying there, glancing over at the sheet music on the coffee table and playing a few chords.

Just then, his phone started buzzing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed at the sight of Jimmy's name.

"Hey Jimmy," Austin answered the phone, placing his guitar on top of the coffee table and standing up from the couch to go pace around the kitchen.

Jimmy went into a rant about some new artist and how he was so irresponsible; then adding in how he and Ally had four songs due by the end of the week.

"We're working on them," Austin told him. "We've both just been really stressed lately."

"I get it," Jimmy said. "Having a toddler isn't easy."

"You got that right..." Austin said, raising his eyes up to look at his toddler.

Ava was standing next to the coffee table, her little hands pulling on Austin's guitar stings, one snapping right after he looked up at her.

"Jimmy, I've gotta go!" Austin said quickly, rushing over to where Ava was.

"AVA HATFIELD MOON!" Austin yelled angrily.

Ava looked up at him, startled. Austin never scolded her.

"You know you aren't supposed to touch mommy and daddy's instruments!" Austin said, grabbing the guitar off the table.

Ava's lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears.

Just as Austin began to examine the snapped string, Ava began to cry.

"Aww, no, Ava..." Austin said, instantly softening. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

Austin walked towards Ava, who glared at him through her tears before taking off and hiding in the corner of the room behind an armchair.

"What's going on in here?" Ally asked, her arms full of groceries.

"She's mad at me," Austin sighed, flopping down on the couch.

"What did you do?" Ally said softly.

"She snapped one of my guitar strings accidentally and I yelled at her," Austin said, burying his face in his hands. "I made her cry, I'M THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD."

"No you're not," Ally reassured him. "She did something she wasn't supposed to, and you told her it wasn't okay. You acted like a parent. It's okay."

"But I made her CRY," Austin said.

"Because she's not used to you acting that way," Ally said.

"Exactly!" Austin said. "I'm the fun parent and you're the mean one! We decided this!"

"Did we?" Ally asked, cocking her head to the side.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" Austin asked, ignoring her question. "I didn't mean to yell! I was just upset because of how stressed we've been recently and you had just told me that you weren't pregnant when we both really thought you would be. What if she hates me?! What if she never speaks to me again?! What if because of this she ends up turning to drugs or prostitution or stripping, or worse... Songwriting!"

"Why would it be bad if our daughter became a songwriter?" Ally asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because I know how those songwriting girls are," Austin said. "They seem innocent to begin with, but then behind closed doors they are ANIMALS! Like the kinkiest people you'll ever-"

"Okay Austin," Ally said, interrupting him. "You keep doing whatever it is that you're doing, while I go console our daughter."

"That's a good idea," Austin nodded. "I'm gonna get out of the house, get some fresh air, I'll be back by dinner."

"Okay!" Ally smiled, walking over to where Ava was hiding behind the chair as Austin left the house.

"Hi," Ally said softly, sitting down in front of Ava.

"Hi," Ava pouted.

"What 'cha doing down here?" Ally asked.

"Hiding," Ava said.

"Why?"

"Dada yell."

"I know he did," Ally said. "He didn't mean to startle you, he's just having a bad day. And you know how he feels about his guitar."

"Dada sad?" Ava said, her eyes wide as she looked up at Ally.

"Yeah, daddy is sad." Ally nodded.

"Why?" Ava asked, quirking her head to the side.

"Just because of some grown up stuff," Ally said. "But you know what would make him really happy?"

Ava cocked her head to the side.

"A big hug from his favorite little girl in the whole wide world as soon as he gets home," Ally smiled.

Ava smiled, finally crawling out from her hiding place.

Ally began making dinner while Ava went back to playing with her toys.

Austin did not return home until after Ally and Ava had already started eating dinner.

"There's my two favorite girls in the whole wide world!" Austin said happily, kissing both Ally and Ava on the cheek before sitting down at the table.

"Where did you go?" Ally asked.

"Just out to get a present for my favorite daughter," Austin smiled, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Ally asked.

"This, my dear wife..." Austin said. "Is the deed to Ava's new yacht."

"YACHT?!" Ally said.

"Yep," Austin nodded, a proud smile on his face.

"She's a year old!" Ally said. "She doesn't need a yacht!"

"Sure she does!" Austin said. "She can learn young!"

"Who is gonna teach her?" Ally asked. "Do you know how to run a yacht?"

"Well... No..." Austin said. "I guess I'll hire a crew for her then!"

Ava looked back and forth between her parents as they bickered, confused as to what they were talking about.

Deciding that not enough attention was being focused on her, Ava picked up her bowl of corn and dumped it over her head.

"Ava!" Ally said, standing up from her chair. "No! You don't dump food on your head!"

Ava just giggled at her mother's grumpiness.

"That's it, you're done with dinner," Ally said, clearing Ava's place.

"You clean this up," Austin said. "I'll go give her a bath."

Austin picked Ava up out of her high chair, removed her bib, then carried her upstairs to give her a bath.

Ava played and laughed and splashed around happily in the tub, completely forgetting that Austin had been angry with her earlier.

Austin rinsed the soap off of her and lifted her out of the tub, wrapping her up in a fluffy towel.

He followed her as her little feet pattered off to her room, Austin putting her in her pajamas.

Ally came up soon after to say goodnight to Ava.

Ava laughed as Ally placed kisses all over her face before handing her over to Austin for him to rock her to sleep.

Austin sat down in the rocking chair, cradling Ava in his arms; her head resting against his chest, her eyes still open as she lazily played with the whistle necklace hanging down from his neck.

"Dada?" Ava said softly.

"Yes, Princess?" Austin said, gazing down at her.

"I wuv you," Ava said. "You wuv me?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart," Austin said. "I love you more than you will ever know; I will always love you."

Ava snuggled into his chest, her eyes finally shutting as she drifted off to sleep.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	34. Baby food

"We're home!" Austin called out into the house as he and Ava walked into the kitchen through the garage door.

"How was the studio?" Ally asked happily, plating the food she had just finished making for dinner.

"Boring without you," Austin said smoothly, kissing the side of her head.

"Please, I bet Ava made it anything but boring," Ally laughed as she glanced down at their daughter, who was on the kitchen floor playing with her toys.

"I guess you could say it was a bit hectic," Austin said. "But it was fine."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Ally smiled. "Now you and Ava go get washed up, we're having a very special dinner tonight."

Austin wracked his brain as he held Ava up to wash her hands. He didn't recall today being a special day, so why were they having a special dinner? Unless it was a special day that he had just forgotten about, which is what Austin was scared of.

After both Austin and Ava had washed their hands, they joined Ally at the dinner table.

They all began eating, Austin still paranoid that he was forgetting something.

"So..." Ally said slowly. "Do you notice anything special about this dinner?"

Austin cocked his head to the side, glancing down at his plate.

Ribs. Corn. Carrots. Potatoes.

He had no idea what she was going on about.

"Did you change your hair?" he asked helplessly, wondering if that's what was making it special.

"What? No!" Ally said. "The food, Austin, look at the food..."

Austin looked down at his plate.

"It looks great," he told her. "And it tastes delicious!"

"No, but like..." Ally said softly. "Do you see a theme?"

"A theme?" Austin asked.

Ally sighed, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Baby back ribs," Ally said slowly, her smile growing. "Baby corn, baby carrots, baby red potatoes..."

Austin still wasn't following what she was saying.

"Baby!" Ava said happily from her high chair, repeating the word Ally had just said over and over again.

Austin froze. His eyes darted from Ava over to Ally and widened.

"Ally..." he said breathlessly. "Are you..."

Ally nodded, biting her lip excitedly.

Austin leaped out of his seat and pulled her into his arms, picking her up and spinning her around.

Austin and Ally laughed happily, tears of joy filling both of their eyes as he planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Ava stared at her parents, confused by their behavior. Her head cocked to the side just as Austin's had been earlier.

Austin and Ally broke apart and looked over at Ava, then back to each other, then back to Ava.

"Ava..." Ally said softly. "Do you want a baby?"

"Baby!" Ava said excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

"Well, guess what?" Austin smiled. "There's a baby right there in mommy's tummy, and they're gonna be your little brother or sister."

Ava's eyes widened.

She reached her little hand forward and placed it on Ally's stomach.

"Baby?" she asked, looking up at her parents for conformation.

"Yeah," Austin and Ally said in unison, nodding and smiling softly. "Baby."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	35. Easter

"Happy Easter!" Mike and Mimi greeted Austin and Ally as Ava bolted into her grandparents house.

"Don't mind her," Austin said. "She ate nearly half the candy in her basket for breakfast so she's a little wired."

"A little?" Ally said, raising her eyebrow at her husband.

"Okay, maybe Ava and I had a candy buffet for breakfast while Ally was in the shower..." Austin said softly.

"Which is why you are in charge of her this afternoon," Ally smirked, hugging her in laws.

"Come 'ere, you little stinker!" Mike said, lunging for Ava and scooping her up into his arms and tickling her, causing the toddler to giggle wildly in her grandfathers arms.

Austin and Ally followed Mimi into the kitchen to find that Ally's parents had already arrived, as well as Trish and Dez's parents and siblings.

"Where are Trish and Dez?" Austin asked.

"They went to get ice," Mimi told them. "They should be back soon."

Austin nodded, glancing over at Ally, who was chatting with Carrie, who had baby Darrie in her arms.

Today was the day. They were ripping the bandaid off and telling everyone at once.

And Austin was surprised by how calm he felt about it. He guessed it made sense, the second pregnancy announcement being easier since they'd already done it once before.

"We're back!" Dez said, carrying a large bag of ice that he placed on the counter, followed closely by Trish.

"Fantastic!" Mimi said. "Okay, guys! Let's eat!"

Everyone filled their plates with the delicious food that had been prepared before walking outside to eat it on the back patio near the pool.

Ally smiled as she took in the atmosphere. They had spent many nights in this exact spot in high school. The four friends would have campfires at nights and go night swimming. She would never forget the one night not long after they graduated that someone (after a few drinks) thought it would be a good idea to go skinny dipping; the others (also having consumed a few drinks) agreed. To this day, none of them could remember who suggested it or why the others agreed, but they would never forget Mike and Mimi's reactions when they saw Austin and Dez, completely nude, trying to recreate a routine they had seen a synchronized swimming duo do at the Olympics.

Sure, it was one of the most embarrassing moments in her entire life, but it was also one of the most memorable. Because in Austin's backyard, they were just Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish: best friends and regular teenagers. Everywhere else they were Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Dez Wade, and Trish De La Rosa: world famous popstars, director, and manger to the stars.

Don't get them wrong, they loved their jobs and loved getting the chance to start living their dreams so young, but it was nice to just feel like regular kids every once and a while.

Ally looked over at Austin, who was telling some random story, making everyone laugh.

She smiled at her husband, thinking back to all the nights they had spent in his yard watching the clouds and the stars.

In fact, the very first time he (technically) asked her to marry him was in this very yard.

They were 18, fresh out of high school, and Austin was about to go on his first world tour. They were laying in one of the lounge chairs, Ally's head on Austin's chest, his arms around her waist as he twirled her curls in his fingers.

Ally had been rambling on about stars and constellations and astrology and a bunch of other random space things Austin didn't understand, but he simply listened and watched her with a soft smile on his face as she pointed out random constellations and explained their stories.

"Marry me," Austin said randomly, gazing down at her lovingly.

"What?" Ally said, taken aback. "Austin-"

"I don't mean now," Austin explained. "Or anytime soon for that matter. I just want to know if you will marry me someday. Because I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, Ally Dawson."

Ally blushed, her eyes dropping down to his chest as she ran her fingers over the soft material of his t-shirt.

She felt his fingers hold her chin and bring her eyes up to meet his, which were full of anticipation and excitement and worry and love.

"Yes," Ally said softly. "Nothing would make me happier than marrying you someday, Austin Moon."

He broke into the biggest grin she had ever seen before he kissed her, still smiling as their lips danced.

Ally could hardly believe that they had ended up like this. There had been times when she had completely given up on them getting married and having a family, but look where they are now. Married with a beautiful daughter and another baby on the way. Her 18 year self was right, nothing made her happier than being married to Austin Moon.

"Okay, time for the Easter egg hunt!" Mimi said after all the dishes had been brought inside.

"Yay!" Austin and Dez said simultaneously.

"You know it's for Ava, right?" Mimi asked the boys softly.

"Oh," both boys said, hanging their heads slightly. Apparently they had been unaware of that information.

After she had been told the rules, Ava set off in the yard to find the eggs.

"FOUND ONE!" Dez said. "Wow, this is so easy."

"Dez, this is for Ava," Ally told him, taking the egg from him and handing it to Ava to put in her basket.

After all the eggs had been retrieved, Ava sat her basket down on the ground on the patio and began to open all the little plastic eggs, their contents spilling out; Austin sitting right next to her as everyone else watched from their chairs above.

Ava's eyes widened as she found all the candy and small toys hidden within the eggs.

She opened the last egg to find a small plastic bunny, which she promptly hugged.

Mike and Mimi brought out the gifts, because it was Easter and grandparents took every holiday as an excuse to buy gifts for their grandchild.

Mike and Mimi's present was some summer clothes, which didn't interest Ava nearly as much as the tissue paper in the bag did.

Penny had bought her a book, and Lester had bought her a stuffed bunny.

"Look!" Ava said proudly, holding up the stuffed bunny and the plastic one. "Mama bunny, baby bunny!"

"Aww, that's so sweet, Ava!" Austin cooed. "What are their names?"

"Mama and baby," Ava said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like mama!"

Ava stood up and carried her new bunny friends over to where Ally was sitting.

"Mama," Ava said, pointing between the stuffed rabbit and her own mother. "Baby."

Ava pointed from the smaller plastic rabbit to Ally's stomach, causing both Austin and Ally's eyes to widen.

All eyes turned to face Ally, everyone had shocked but excited expressions on their faces.

"Well... I guess the bunny is out of the bag..." Austin said sheepishly.

The whole family erupted with excitement, everyone hugging both Austin and Ally, Ava confused as to what was going on, she thought everyone already knew.

"Ava, you're gonna be a big sister!" Dez said excitedly, picking her up when he noticed how left out she looked.

"Big sis-twor?" Ava said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah!" Dez said. "There's gonna be a baby in your house just like Darrie, and you're gonna get to help take care of it!"

Ava glanced over at Darrie, who was being bounced on their Aunt Didi's lap. She smiled happily at the sight of the baby. Ava loved babies.

"How far along are you?" Penny asked Ally.

"Not long," Ally said. "Just a few weeks."

"We haven't even told Jimmy and Ronnie yet," Austin said. "So that should be fun."

"Eh," Trish said. "Let's be real, they've been expecting this since the day Ava was born just like the rest of us."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	36. Finding Ava

**Author's note: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy and hadn't had any time to write.**

"That was great guys!" Ronnie said to Austin and Ally, giving them two thumbs up as Jimmy bounced Ava on his lap. "You guys can take five while we go get the press, they wanna do a few interviews."

Austin and Ally walked off the stage, Ava happily reaching for Ally.

"Did you like that song sweetie?" Ally cooed, kissing Ava all over her face.

"She did!" Jimmy said, standing up. "She wouldn't stop dancing to it!"

"I always knew she'd be our number one fan," Austin smiled, tickling Ava's belly.

Ava laughed as Austin ticked her, Ally's phone ringing in her pocket.

"It's Trish," Ally said, pulling out her phone. "Here, you take her."

Ally handed Ava over to Austin and answered the phone, walking away from the group.

"Hey, what's up?" Ally said into her phone.

"I'm scared," Trish said quietly.

"Oh my god, Trish what's wrong?" Ally asked, suddenly worried. Trish never admitted to being scared, she was always so strong. In fact, Trish rarely spoke openly and bluntly about any feelings that would make her seem venerable.

"I..." Trish said slowly. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Ally gasped. "Are you sure?"

Trish nodded, her eyes filling with tears; but of course Ally could not see either of those things, seeing as though they were on the phone.

"Yeah," Trish said thickly. "I skipped my period last month, but I thought nothing of it. Ya know, no big deal, that happens sometimes. But then I skipped this month too, so I took a test, and then another, and then another, and they all said the same thing."

"Trish, calm down," Ally said soothingly. "Everything is gonna be okay. Just calm down.

"What are my parents gonna say?!" Trish said, becoming hysterical. "What are the boys gonna say? Oh my god, Ally, they HATE Chuck! What are they gonna do when they find out he knocked me up when we aren't even married?! I can't have my kid grow up without a dad because my two insane best friends murdered him!"

"Trish, you know they won't do that," Ally said, although she didn't fully believe her own words.

"How am I supposed to tell Chuck?!" Trish said, ignoring Ally's words. "We haven't talked about this kinda stuff! We've only been dating for like a year! What if he doesn't even want kids? What if he wants nothing to do with this child's life? What if I have to raise this innocent little baby all alone?!"

"Trish, I promise you that won't happen," Ally said firmly. "Even if your entire family disowns you and Chuck never wants to see you again, you will always have me and Austin and Dez. We will always be here for you. If you get to the point where you have nowhere else to go, you can come and live with me and Austin. And your baby and our new baby can grow up as twins, it'll be great."

"Thanks, Ally," Trish chuckled. "But... I don't know if I can do this... I don't know if I can deal with all the shit you go through while carrying a child INSIDE OF YOU for NINE WHOLE MONTHS!"

"You do realize you're currently talking to a pregnant woman, right?" Ally said.

"I know!" Trish said. "That's what I'm saying! I'm not you! I'm not strong. I'm-"

"Trish De La Rosa," Ally said sternly. "You are the strongest person I know. If anyone can do this, you can. I will stand by you the whole time. I will go to your doctors appointments, I will answer any questions you have, and Google the answers if I don't know them myself. You can come stay with us the whole time if you want, the two of us can pig out with the crazy cravings we'll have and watch any movies we want."

"I love you, Ally," Trish said, through tears.

"I love you, too," Ally said. "And we're gonna get through this. Because let me tell you, there is no feeling more amazing than holding the perfect little person you created in your arms for the very first time."

...

"Yeah, we're both really excited for Ally!" Austin told the interviewers as he bounced Ava on his lap in his dressing room. "I of course have known that she's the best songwriter ever since I was 15, but it's nice to see the whole world finally recognizing it too."

Ava squirmed around, wiggling herself out of his grip and waddling over to where Jimmy and Ronnie were standing near the edge of the room, hiding behind both of their legs, gripping each of their pant legs in her small hands.

"Ally and I just finished rehearsing our performance for the show tomorrow," Austin said. "We're really excited for everyone to see it. And be sure to tune into the award show live tomorrow night to hear a special announcement Ally and I have."

"What kind of announcement?"

"Is it another album?"

"Are you collabing with another artists?"

"Sorry guys," Austin smirked, standing up. "You're just gonna have to wait until tomorrow night. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wardrobe fitting."

"Okay people, you heard him," Ronnie said. "Out ya go, out ya go."

The interviewers began to filter out of the dressing room while the wardrobe people came in; during all the bustle of people entering and leaving the room, Ava decided to follow all the people leaving the room.

...

"What did Trish want?" Austin asked as Ally entered the dressing room, holding his arms out while they fitted him for his tuxedo.

"Nothing," Ally said quickly. "Just couldn't decide which shoes to get."

"Classic Trish," Austin laughed.

"Hey..." Ally said slowly, once their fittings had finished and Jimmy and Ronnie had gone off to talk to the producers of the show after giving them a rundown on what they expected from them; they had been very tight on them with award shows and live TV things in general ever since Austin's big stunt at the WWMA's and when they decided to become an official duo on live TV without consulting Jimmy and Ronnie about it at all. "Where's Ava?"

"Ronnie and Jimmy have her," Austin reassured her. "She got bored while I was doing interviews and went over to stand with them."

"Are you sure?" Ally asked, growing worried. "She wasn't here when they were talking to us."

"Maybe one of their assistants took her to get a snack or something," Austin said.

"I'm gonna call Jimmy," Ally said. "They probably don't wanna deal with her while they're trying to do businessy stuff."

"Hello?" Jimmy answered his phone.

"Hey Jimmy, you guys don't have to watch Ava anymore," she told him. "You can bring her back to us."

"We aren't watching Ava," Jimmy said.

"Oh," Ally said. "Then does one of the assistants have her?"

"Not that I know of..." Jimmy said slowly. "They're both with us and neither of them have her..."

"Oh..." Ally said, trying to keep herself from becoming frantic. "Well thanks!"

"Ally-" Jimmy said right before Ally hung up her phone and rounded on Austin.

"OUR CHILD IS MISSING!" she screamed at him.

"What?!" Austin said. "I thought Jimmy and Ronnie had her!"

"Apparently they don't!" Ally said, pacing around the room, growing frantic.

"Ally, calm down," Austin said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!" Ally said. "OUR DAUGHTER IS LOST! WHAT IF SHE WAS KIDNAPPED?! WHAT IF WE NEVER SEE HER AGAIN?!"

"At least we already have another one on the way..." Austin joked weakly.

"NOT THE TIME AUSTIN!" Ally said.

"Right, sorry," Austin said quickly. "Well, let's go find her!"

Ally nodded before the duo ran out of the dressing room.

"AVA!" they called out loudly. "AVA!"

"AVA! THIS ISN'T A GAME!" Ally said. "COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!"

"AVA! WE HAVE BROWNIES!" Austin said.

"No we don't," Ally said, confused.

"But she loves brownies!" Austin said, growing just as, if not more, frantic than Ally. "So maybe if she thinks we have them, it'll lure her to us!"

Austin and Ally continued their search, yellingtheir daughter's name at the top of their lungs.

"Maybe we just have to think like a toddler," Austin suggested. "Where would you go if you were Ava?"

Ally thought for a minute.

"I don't know!" she said, frustrated.

"Wait, I know where she is!" Austin said suddenly, taking Ally's hand and pulling her back into the main part of the arena where the stage was.

Sure enough, there was Ava. Skipping across the stage, singing her own songs, having the time of her life.

"She loves stages," Austin smiled at Ally. "She really is our kid."

And with that, Austin and Ally took off towards Ava and pulled her into their arms, kissing all over her face and hugging her tightly.

"Don't you ever scare mommy and daddy like that again!" Ally said, holding Ava close to her.

"I won't, mama."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	37. Award show surprises

"Remind me to never walk a red carpet pregnant ever again," Ally whispered to Austin as they made their way to their table.

Austin simply chuckled and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"You nervous about our performance?" Austin asked as they sat down.

"Nah," Ally shook her head. "That's not until the end of the show. I'm more nervous about the speech I'll have to make if I win songwriter of the year."

"Which you will," Austin smiled.

Ally smiled back and kissed his cheek as the lights dimmed and the award show began.

The host launched into the opening monologue, earning many laughs from the audience.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are performing tonight!" the host said enthusiastically while the crowd broke into applause and the camera cut to Austin and Ally.

"Okay, but I've gotta tell you guys," the host continued, talking directly to the couple. "We all know your history with award shows and live television, so all we're asking is you keep it PG, it's a family show!"

The crowd laughed while Austin and Ally shrugged, impressed by the accuracy of the joke.

After the host finished the opening monologue, they began presenting the awards.

Once the first few awards had been presented, they cut to commercial, announcing that the songwriter of the year award would be presented right after the break.

"You ready?" Austin asked Ally.

"I think so," she nodded, pulling out the small piece of paper she had already prewritten her speech on.

Once the commercial break was over, Ally's nerves had really set in; she even tried to subtly sneak a lock of hair between her teeth before remembering the amount of hairspray she had in her hair.

Austin noticed her jitteriness and reached over to take her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her skin to calm her down.

"And now..." the host said. "To present the award for songwriter of the year, please welcome Jasmine Fiera!"

The crowd cheered as Jasmine Fiera walked onto the staged, and Ally gripped Austin's hand tighter and tighter as she announced each of the nominees.

"And the songwriter of the year is..." Jasmine said as she opened the envelope. "Ally Dawson!"

Ally gasped loudly as Austin began cheering. Ally laughed as she stood up, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Austin's lips before walking up on the stage.

Jasmine was smiling and clapping before she pulled her into a hug and then handed her her award.

"Umm, wow!" Ally began, speaking into the microphone to the still cheering crowd. "I had a whole speech planned out, but I literally can't remember any of it now.

"So I wanna start out by thanking my parents, who I know are watching right now, so hi mom and dad! And I wanna thank both Ronnie Ramone and Jimmy Starr for being the best bosses ever. I wanna give my best friends Dez and Trish a shoutout for being so amazing and for babysitting for us tonight! I wanna thank our amazing fans for sticking with us and still supporting us after all these years.

"And last but not least, I wanna thank my incredible songwriting partner slash husband for being the first person to actually believe in me and my music; I would not be standing up here today receiving this award if it were not for Austin Moon. So Austin, thank you for everything you've done for me since we were 14, which range from helping me get over my stage fright to being my first kiss to giving me not just one but two beautiful children-"

Ally stopped once she realized what she had said. The crowd gasped. Austin's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, baby Moon number two on the way..." Ally said softly. "Surprise!"

The crowd was silent for a few short moments before erupting into the biggest cheers that had happened all night.

Needless to say, the most talked about moment from the award show the next day had nothing to do with an award.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	38. Trish's news

"She's finally asleep," Ally sighed as she returned to the kitchen where the other three were sitting. "She's at this stage where she needs to hear at least six books before she'll even consider going to sleep."

"I'll give you three tries to guess which parent she gets that from," Austin said to Trish and Dez, proving his point for himself.

Ally rolled her eyes and sat down at the table with the rest of them.

"Well, it is a holiday weekend, who wants a drink? I'll make one for anyone except Ally," Austin smirked.

"I'll take a drink," Dez said.

"Trish, you want one?" Austin asked as he stood up from the table.

Trish's eyes widened slightly before she regained composure and came up with an excuse.

"No thanks, I've gotta work tomorrow," Trish said.

"But tomorrow is Memorial Day," Dez said, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I have a conference call with some potential clients in the morning," Trish quickly made up, avoiding eye contact with Ally at all costs. "Don't wanna be hungover for it."

Dez shrugged, but was still skeptical about the truth behind her reasons.

The friends decided to watch a movie, Austin walking into the living room with two drinks in his hands, one for him and one for Dez.

After setting up the movie, Austin pulled Ally into his lap and began to massage her sore back muscles, Ally sighing contently and closing her eyes.

"I'm actually surprised how much better this pregnancy has been than the first one," Ally said.

Trish shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I have to tell you guys something," Trish said, standing up quickly, grabbing the remote from Dez and pausing the movie.

"Trish-" Ally said tentatively, glancing between the boys nervously.

"What is it, Trish?" Dez interrupted Ally.

"You know how I said I had a conference I had to go to out of town last weekend?" Trish said.

The other three nodded.

"I lied," Trish said. "I was actually in Vegas with Chuck last weekend."

"Okay..." Austin said slowly, clearly confused.

"Why would we care what you and your boyfriend do?" Dez asked, the bitterness evident in his tone.

"Beacaue..." Trish said. "Because we got married while we were there."

"WHAT?!" Austin said loudly, jumping up quickly, Ally toppling off of his lap at his sudden movement and flipping over on the couch.

"Haha, yeah," Dez chuckled, taking another sip of his drink. "That's a good one."

"I'm serious," Trish said firmly.

Dez' face fell.

"WHAT?!" Dez said, jumping to his feet just like Austin. "YOU MARRIED THAT ASSWIPE?!"

"Did you really get married?" Ally asked softly, sounding hurt.

Trish nodded.

"And you didn't even think to tell us?" Ally said, her voice growing louder as she stood up from the couch to stand in between the raging boys. "We're your best friends! Sure, we don't necessarily like Chuck, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't have supported you at your wedding! When we graduated we promised each other that we would all go to each other's weddings, no matter what!"

"Ally-" Trish said, but Ally cut her off.

"Do you remember when we were 7 and we used to draw what we wanted our future wedding dresses to look like? And how we used to talk about what kind of cakes we wanted? And how we would stay up all night talking about meeting twin princes who would sweep us off our feet and marry us then take us off to some far away country where we would be princesses together?

"Do you remember the night my parents divorce got finalized and I came to spend the night at your house? That night we promised each other that we would be each other's maid of honor when we both got married. We PROMISED. That promise got me through one of the hardest times of my life, it meant something to me! I thought it meant something to you too; but apparently it didn't."

"Ally, I didn't have a choice!" Trish said.

"Wait, he FORCED you into this?!" Austin said, his ears turning bright red with anger.

"No!" Trish said quickly as she saw the boys clench their fists. "If anything, I forced him into it."

"But WHY?" Ally said.

"Yeah, why?" Austin said, backing his wife up. "Why now?"

"And why HIM?!" Dez asked angrily. "Of all the men in the ENTIRE WORLD, you pick the one guy who I know for a fact is a terrible human being and has treated not just me, but all of us, like shit for as long as we've known him."

"Why now?" Ally asked. "Why couldn't you have just gotten engaged? Even if your wedding was small, we still could've gone! Why-"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGANNT," Trish said loudly, her eyes locked with Ally's.

The room fell silent, Trish's eyes filled with tears. Austin was the first to speak.

"Trish..." he said softly. "We didn't-"

"Do you know how pissed my parents would be if I told them some random guy they've met like twice knocked me up?" Trish said. "Pretty much the only thing they've ever asked of me as their child was to not get pregnant before I got married, so as far as they will know, I didn't."

"Why..." Dez said softly, his voice breaking. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because you guys hate Chuck!" Trish said, tears streaming down her face. "So what if you hated me for having his kid?"

"I could never hate you," Dez whispered, pulling Trish into his arms as she began to sob into his chest.

Austin and Ally exchanged a glance, silently deciding to give them some space.

"Dez, I'm scared," Trish whispered.

"I know you are," Dez said, running his fingers through her curls. "But it's gonna be okay. We're gonna be here for you the whole time, right guys?"

"Yep," Austin smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Ally. "You're stuck with us."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	39. And weeeeeeee will always love youuuuuuu

"Ava! For the third time, leave the birds alone!"

Ava turned to her mother, pouting as the birds she had just been chasing after, trying to grab with her tiny hands, flew away.

Ally and Trish had brought Ava to the park for the afternoon while Austin and Dez worked on the house. With the new baby coming soon, it was time Ava was moved out of the nursery and into her own room; so that is exactly how Austin and Dez were spending their afternoon, setting up Ava's new big girl room.

Only problem: this was all unbeknownst to Ava.

Austin and Ally were growing anxious as to how Ava would react to having a new baby in the house. She was so young when they told her she didn't fully understand what was happening. But now she was a bit older and could tell that things were changing, she just had yet to find out how drastic the soon coming changes would be.

As only children, Austin and Ally were unsure of how to prepare Ava to be an older sibling, which is where Trish and Dez were providing to be very helpful. Both Trish and Dez had younger siblings very close to their own age, meaning they were close to Ava's age when they were born, so they were doing a great job at talking up the whole big sister thing.

"Hey kiddo," Ally said, scooping Ava up and putting her back in the stroller. "You ready to go home and see daddy?"

"Daddy!" Ava said excitedly, bouncing up and down in the stroller.

"I don't know how you do it," Trish said softly after Ava was buckled into her carseat and the three were in route to Austin and Ally's house. "Both of you. You're both just so naturally amazing parents. Not even just you and Austin, Dez and Carrie are too."

"It's mostly an instinct thing," Ally said. "Some kind of biology that kicks in as soon as you have a kid; you'll know soon enough."

"It's still so hard to believe," Trish murmured. "That I'm actually gonna be a mom. Like sometimes I just forget that there's this person growing inside of me, but then she'll move or kick and-"

"Wait..." Ally interrupted. "She?"

Trish fell silent.

"I found out last week," Trish whispered. "I just couldn't wait. But don't tell anyone, Chuck doesn't even know."

"You're secret is safe with me," Ally smiled. "In fact, I have a very similar secret of my own..."

"You found out?" Trish gasped.

"I know Austin and I said we wanted to be surprised this time, but like you said, I couldn't wait!" Ally said. "I called the doctor a month ago."

"And?" Trish said eagerly.

Ally glanced at the backseat to ensure that Ava wasn't listening. And sure enough, she was absorbed in her toys, oblivious to anything going on around her.

"It's a boy," Ally told Trish, beaming.

"Oh Ally, congratulations!" Trish said.

"Thank you!" Ally said. "But remember, not a word to Austin, or Ava for that matter. Because if one finds out, it'll be impossible to keep the secret from the other."

"Got it," Trish smiled as Ally pulled into the garage.

Ava bolted into the house as soon as Ally unbuckled her, rushing to see Austin.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ava squealed excitedly at the sight of Austin standing in the kitchen.

"There's my favorite girl!" Austin smiled, grabbing Ava and tossing her above his hand, planting a wet raspberry on her belly, causing Ava to laugh.

"I thought I was your favorite girl," Ally smirked, leaning against the counter.

"Nah," Austin smirked right back. "You're my favorite WOMAN. See? There's a difference."

"Ah yes, how silly of me," Ally said, rolling her eyes.

"And you're also my favorite hobby," Austin grinned at her.

"A hobby is a thing you do," Ally reminded him.

"Yeah, I know," Austin smirked before he planted a kiss on her cheek, and another one on her round belly.

"It's all done," Dez said, entering the kitchen, sweaty and covered in paint.

"Awesome!" Austin said. "Hey Ava, we have a surprise for you. Do you wanna see it?"

Ava's eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously before Austin took her hand and lead her upstairs, Ally following closely behind.

"Ta-da!" Austin said as they entered what was now Ava's new room.

The walls were a pale blue color that almost looked like the sky, there was a big window seat that overlooked the backyard which Austin and Dez had covered with fluffy white pillows and blankets. There was a brand new white dresser and a small desk. And last but now least, the "big girl" bed. The comforter was covered in butterflies of all different colors. Butterflies were Ava's favorite bug (and she liked all the bugs). And one of Austin's very favorite nicknames for her was little butterfly.

"Well Ava?" Austin said, kneeling down beside her. "How does my little butterfly like her new room?"

"New woom?" Ava asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah honey, this is your new room," Austin smiled at her.

"Why?" Ava said, obviously still confused.

"Well sweetie," Ally said, crouching down on Ava's other side. "You're a big girl now, and the new baby is going to leave mommy's tummy very soon, and they're going to need a room. So, the new baby is going to take your old room, while you get this super cool new big girl room. How does that sound?"

"Baby take my woom?" Ava said, placing her little hand on Ally's round stomach.

"Yeah," Austin said softly, covering Ava's hand with his. "Your new brother or sister is gonna take your room."

Ava was silent for a few moments before she reacted. And boy, did she react.

"NO!" Ava said loudly, yanking her hand out from under Austin's off of Ally's stomach. "Baby can't take my woom!"

And with that, she ran out of her new room as fast as her little legs could carry her, across the hall into her old room before slamming the door behind her.

"Well..." Austin said slowly, standing up fully. "That didn't go as planned."

"No, no it did not," Ally said, struggling to stand back up. "Now could you please help me up?"

"I don't get it!" Austin said, plopping down onto Ava's new big girl bed. "She's been so excited about the new baby and being a big sister! Why the change in attitude all the sudden?"

"Maybe she feels left out," Ally said, sitting down beside him. "Our lives have been pretty baby centered recently; but it's not like we've been ignoring her at all!"

"I'll go talk to her," Trish said. "I think I know how to handle this one."

...

"Hey," Trish said softly as she entered the room to find Ava curled up into a ball on top of the stool in front of the rocking chair.

"Hi," Ava mumbled.

"I know how you feel," Trish said, sitting down in the rocking chair.

Ava didn't move.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

This got Ava's attention.

"You've gotta promise not to tell your mommy or daddy," Trish said.

Ava nodded.

"You're gonna have a little brother," Trish smiled.

"A wittle bruhder?" Ava said, almost in awe.

"Yeah," Trish smiled.

"Wow," Ava said.

"I have a little brother too, you know," Trish said. "Your Uncle JJ is my little brother."

"Weally?" Ava said.

"Yeah," Trish said. "In fact, I was around your age when he was born, so I know how you're feeling right now."

Ava stayed quiet, her head down.

"Ava," Trish said softly, placing her hand on the little girl's knee. "Just because there is gonna be a new baby in the house soon does not mean your parents are going to love you any less. Sure, they might be a little busier because babies are a lot of work, but I know you are going to be a great big sister and help them out any way you can.

"Your mommy and daddy love you so much, Ava," Trish continued. "And it makes them really sad to see you like this because they don't know what it feels like; they don't have any brothers or sisters. But your Uncle Dez and I do know what it's like when a new baby comes into the house, so we will always be here to make sure you don't feel any less loved then you are.

"We all love you, sweetheart," Trish said. "Your mommy and daddy love you, your Uncle Dez loves you, I love you, your Aunt Carrie and Uncle Chuck love you, Uncle JJ and Aunt Didi love you, all your grandparents love you, even little Darrie loves you!

"And I know your baby brother will absolutely adore you; and my baby will love you so much too."

Ava looked up and placed her hand on Trish's stomach.

"I wuv you too, Aunt Twish," Ava said. "I can't wait to meet your baby and my baby bruhder."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	40. Where do babies come from?

"Daddy?" Ava asked from her spot in her high chair where she had been coloring while Austin prepared dinner; Ally was upstairs resting, her third trimester attacking her ruthlessly.

"Yes princess?" Austin said, spooning a bit out sauce out of the pan to taste it, ensuring it was good.

"Where do babies come fwom?"

The spoon clattered to the floor as Austin fell into a coughing fit, not believing his ears. His sweet, innocent little daughter had surely not asked him THAT. At least, not yet.

"Unm..." Austin chuckles nervously. "What?"

"Where do babies come fwom," Ava repeated, cocking her head to the side.

Austin thought for a long moment.

People always said to be honest with your kids, but how honest can one be with an 18th month old when it comes to sex? He couldn't tell her the truth, could he? He couldn't steal her innocence from her this early! If it were up to him, Ava would remain uninformed on the subject of babies origins until she was in her mid to late forties.

"Well..." Austin said slowly. " Babies come from mommies."

"But how do dey GET there?" Ava asked. "How did da baby get in mama's tummy?"

Of course she would ask this. It's time like this where Austin was blatantly aware that he had fathered Ally Dawson's child, so of course this kid would be advanced for her age when it came to everything.

"Well..." Austin repeated, thinking carefully about what he was about to say. "When a couple wants to have a baby... They... SING A SONG!"

"A song?" Ava said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, a very special song," Austin said quickly. "A song the doctor teaches you when you go to them and say you want to have a baby."

"Oh," Ava said, nodding; apparently Austin's completely made up theory was making sense in her tiny head.

"Then, to get the baby in the mommy's tummy," Austin continued. "The mommy must eat the special beans the doctor gives her when he teaches them the song. Then the mommy lays on her back while the daddy sings the song and rubs her tummy. And then boom, nine months later you have a baby!"

"Huh," Ava said, content with her answer.

"Yeeeeep," Austin said. "Anyway, you wanna take mommy her supper?"

"Yeah!" Ava said happily, bouncing around in her seat.

Austin lifted Ava out of her high chair and placed her on the ground before plating Ally's dinner and heading upstairs, Ava's tiny feet pattering along behind him.

"Supper time, mama!" Ava sang as she and Austin entered the master bedroom.

"Thank you, sweet pea!" Ally smiled. "Did you help daddy make dinner?"

"Yeah!" Ava said. "And daddy told me 'bout the baby song!"

"Baby song?" Ally asked.

"Silly mama!" Ava laughed. "You know! The song daddy sang that put the baby in your tummy!"

Ally looked up at Austin, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't have a choice!" Austin said. "She asked where babies come from and I panicked!"

"Wait, she asked WHAT?!"

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	41. Alex's birth

"Where mommy and daddy?" Ava asked for what must've been the tenth time within the hour.

"They're at the hospital, remember?" Dez explained.

"Dey sick?" Ava asked, confused and concerned for her parents.

"No sweetie, that's where your mommy went to have the new baby!" Dez said.

"Oh," Ava said. "When will dey be back?"

Dez glanced up at Trish, who was taking the food out of the takeout bag she had just brought back to Austin and Ally's house.

"They probably won't be back for a while, honey," Dez said slowly.

"Will dey be back to read me stories?" Ava asked, sticking her lower lip out.

Dez felt his heart break at the sight out the pouting little girl who he had to tell that her parents would not in fact be home in time to read her a bedtime story because labor does not work like that.

"No, they're gonna spend a few nights at the hospital after the baby is born," Dez said, picking Ava up and placing her on his lap. "But your Aunt Trish and I will be here to read you stories every night. And once the baby is born, we'll go to the hospital to visit your mommy and daddy and your new baby brother or sister."

"Den dey come home?"

"Yes sweetheart, then they'll come home," Dez laughed. "And they'll bring home your new brother or sister!"

"Oh," Ava said, apparently not totally on board with the fact that the new baby would be coming to live with them.

"Ava," Trish said, coming to sit down next to Dez, the little girl still on his lap. "You knew that the baby was coming to live here. Remember? That's why you got your new big girl room! Because the baby is gonna take your old room."

"And just because your mommy and daddy might be a little extra busy with the new baby doesn't mean they love you any less," Dez said. "Babies need a lot more attention, and since you're a big girl, I'm sure you'll be able to help your parents out a lot."

"I do help," Ava said, nodding her head.

"Good!" Trish smiled. "Now why don't we eat some dinner, and I'll tell you what, we can even eat it in here and watch a movie while we're eating, but don't tell your mommy."

"Dats what daddy says!" Ava giggled.

Dez and Trish laughed as they fixed their own plates and one for Ava before setting up the movie.

Dez collected the plates once everyone was done eating, Ava still engrossed in the movie.

"Hey Ava," Dez said. "How about we go get some ice cream for dessert?"

"YEAH!" Ava said excitedly.

Just then, Trish and Dez' phones buzzed simultaneously.

Dez was too busy putting Ava's shoes on for her to check his, but luckily Trish saw hers.

"I think we might need to postpone the ice cream outing, guys," Trish said.

"Aww, why?" Dez and Ava said at the same time, both pouting.

"Because we need to go to the hospital!" Trish beamed.

"Why?" Ava asked again, not catching on.

"Because your mommy had the baby!"

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	42. Ava meets Alex

"He looks exactly like you," Ally said to Austin for what must've been the fifth time in the past thirty minutes.

"He does, doesn't he?" Austin smiled, gazing down at his newborn son in his wife's arms. "But he has your nose, and your mouth."

"I hope he gets your eyes," Ally said softly.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"Ava already has my eyes," Ally said. "I want you to know how incredible it is to look into your child's eyes and see part of you. Plus I've always loved your eyes, they were one of the very first things I feel in love with about you, even before we really knew each other."

Austin leaned down to press a soft kiss on Ally's lips, then moving to kiss his son's tiny head.

"I can't believe how much hair he already has," Ally giggled.

"I know!" Austin said, brushing his fingers through his son's thick blond curls. "Ava barely had any hair when she was born!"

"Speaking of Ava, when are Dez and Trish supposed to be here with her?" Ally asked.

"Pretty soon," Austin said. "Last thing I heard was that they were trying to find a parking spot."

Just then, the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Birth certificate is ready," she said. "Alex Maria Moon, born December 2nd, 2023. All I need is both of your signatures and we'll be good to go."

Austin signed his name then took Alex from Ally so she could sign.

"Great!" the nurse said. "I'll get this filed then bring you back some copies!"

"Thank you!" Ally said as the nurse left.

"You look exhausted," Austin told her. "You should get some rest."

"I will," Ally said. "But I want to see Ava first."

As if on cue, the door opened again and in walked Trish and Dez, Ava in his arms.

"Mommy!" Ava said happily, squirming in Dez's arms until he placed her down on the bed so she could hug her mother.

"Ava!" Ally said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"I missed you," Ava said, snuggling into Ally's chest.

"Aw baby, I missed you too," Ally said, kissing her head. "But your daddy and I have a surprise for you."

"Supwise?" Ava said, cocking her head to the side.

"Ava," Austin said, walking closer to the bed with the stirring infant in his arms. "Meet your little brother, Alex."

Austin placed the baby down in Ava's lap, Ally supporting his head with her hand.

Ava's mouth formed an O as Alex rubbed his eyes with his tiny fits before opening them and staring up at his big sister with his infant blue eyes.

"Hi Awex," Ave said softly, stoking his cheek with her pointer finger.

"He's cute," Ava said to Ally.

"Yes he is, sweetheart," Ally smiled, trying (and failing) to hold back tears as her children interacted for the first time.

"He has daddy's hair!" Ava giggled.

"Lucky kid," Dez said.

"Look Ava," Trish said. "He has the same nose as you."

Ava's eyes widened, she glanced down at her brother's nose, her hand flying to grab her own nose.

"He take my nose?" Ava asked, sounding worried.

"No sweetie," Austin laughed, sitting down on Ally's other side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You both have your mommy's nose, see?"

Austin booped Ally's nose and smiled, she rolled her eyes at him.

"You both have your daddy's ears, too," Ally said, reaching over to tug on Austin's earlobe.

Ava laughed at this.

"What are you laughing at?" Austin said, as he and Ally both reached over to tug on both of Ava's ears at the same time, causing the little girl to laugh harder.

Austin booped Ava's nose just as he had done to Ally, then Ava booped Alex's tiny nose, causing her parents to laugh.

Unbeknownst to the laughing family, Dez had pulled out his camera and was documenting the entire first meeting of the first Moon child meeting the newest Moon.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	43. Austin's favorite princess

Austin slammed the front door harder than he should have, forgetting that the baby could very well be napping.

It had been a rough day. Ally stayed home to watch the kids while he went into the studio to work on their new album. Jimmy and Ronnie had some notes that they had given him, meaning they had to go back and change a few songs as soon as possible.

But it wasn't like he and Ally could write songs like they used to. They had two young children to take care of, they couldn't just spend a whole afternoon at the piano perfecting their songs.

Austin and Ally had been very stressed recently. In Heinz sight, deciding to start working on their next album right after having their second child wasn't the best idea. But Jimmy and Ronnie had been nagging them about it, so they finally gave in.

Having two kids was a lot more work than having just one kid. When Ava was born they could focus all their time and attention and energy on taking care of her. But now they had an infant and a nearly two year old. So not only did they have to deal with all the stuff having a newborn comes with, they also had to take of and pay attention to Ava.

Ava had been a big help to her parents, she was as helpful as any two year old could be. And she absolutely adored her baby brother. But Austin and Ally did feel like they had been ignoring her a bit, which they hated.

Austin walked into the kitchen and threw his keys on the counter, pulling out his phone to check the many texts he had already received from Jimmy and Ronnie just on the way home.

Typing out a reply to their messages, Austin made his way to his office (which was really just their at home practice room).

He heard music coming from the room as he descended the stairs to the basement. This confused Austin since he doubted Ally was down there and Ava had been told many times that the her parents' workspace was off limits.

Austin peered into the room to find Ava dancing around without a care in the world. Stuffed animals strewn across the floor, Ava wearing a princess dress and loads of costume jewelry, a crown on her head, prancing around as if she hadn't messed with her parents very expensive soundboard she knew she wasn't allowed to touch to get the music to play.

"Daddy, I need you!" Ava said excitedly, running up to Austin when she saw him in the doorway. "There's a ball at the castle and I was invited, and I need to practice my dancing."

"Ava, you know you're not supposed to be in here," Austin said sternly, looking down at his daughter.

"Please, daddy?" Ava asked wide eyed, reaching up to grab his hand in her own small one. "Please?"

He just couldn't say no when she looked at him like that. He was very sure his daughter could get him to do absolutely anything with a pout and a "please daddy?". He became putty in her hands.

Austin sighed and Ava knew she had won, pulling him into the room by wrapping her hand around his finger.

Ava hopped up onto Austin's feet and held his hands as he began to dance them around the room, Ava laughing happily.

After a few minutes, Ava got off of Austin's feet and danced on her own feet, still holding Austin's hands.

She jumped and danced and Austin twirled her, the smile never leaving his face.

After a few songs had passed, Ava was worn out. She reached her arms up above her head, silently telling Austin to pick her up.

Austin picked her up and held her in his arms, still swaying to the music.

Eventually, Ava's head dropped to his shoulder as she struggled to keep her eyes open, wrapping her little arms around Austin's neck.

Austin was convinced she was asleep, but apparently she was still awake enough to whisper in his ear.

"Daddy, you're the best prince ever," Ava said sleepily.

Austin felt his heart swell at her sweet words. He was really gonna miss moments like this when she got older.

"And you are my favorite little princess in the whole wide world," Austin whispered, kissing her head.

Ava snuggled her face into his shoulder and then drifted off to sleep.

Austin smiled down at her sleeping form. The crown on her head was lopsided, one of the straps on her dress had slipped off her shoulder, and she was wearing what appeared to be every piece of costume jewelry they had in their house.

She didn't resemble any of the prim and proper princesses in the movies that she aspired to be, but that didn't mean she wasn't his favorite little princess in the world.

Because she was.

She would always be his favorite princess.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
